


thoughts & scars

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylux - Freeform, Multi, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen General Hux und Kylo Ren war noch nie besonders gut, sondern schwierig und ambivalent. Bis Rey kommt und die Ketten sprengt. Nur ein Mädchen, denkt Kylo. Ein Mädchen, was ihn besiegt, demütigt und dem er doch verfällt. Nur ein Mädchen, was ihm Kylo stiehlt, denkt Hux. Pairing: Kylo/Rey [Reylo] aber auch Kylo/Hux [Kylux] - Slash!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. the girl

Ein Mädchen. Draußen soll ein Mädchen sein. Ein Mädchen oder ein Frau? Eine Herausforderung? Ein Witz? Eine Finte? Eine Ablenkung?  
Er kann sie spüren. Nah und deutlich. Deutlicher als seinen Vater. Intensiver und mächtiger.  
Unmöglich! Absolut undenkbar.

Die Wut schießt hoch wie ein Vulkanausbruch. Nicht zu bändigen, verbrennend und sinnlos. Er wird sie finden. Sie vernichten und ihr dabei in die Augen sehen. Wer wagt es sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen? Wer zweifelt die Erste Ordnung an? Wer will den Kampf mit ihm? Eine Frau? Ein Mädchen? Eine Sie?

Er muss nichts sehen, als er durch den Wald auf der Suche nach ihr läuft. Sie ist so gut zu spüren, wie sein eigenes warmes Blut. Sie ist nah, so nah und doch ist SIE eine völlig andere Welt. Mädchen, Frauen; nicht seine Welt, nicht seine Gedanken. Unwichtig. Masken und Verstecke sind alles. Ja, er fühlt es erneut: Machtlosigkeit. Das bedeutet Wut! Blinde Wut = große Macht!

Fast mit geschlossenen Augen rennt er durch den Wald, auf sie zu. Auf ein … Mädchen! Vielleicht haben sie sich geirrt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.  
Seine Ausbildung, sowohl bei Luke als auch bei Snoke enthielte kaum zwischenmenschliche Kontakte. Training, hartes Training. Kurze Nächte, viele finstere Träume. Angst.  
Nein, nicht daran denken.

Hitze. Feuer in seinen Gedanken, seinem Körper … laufen, mit fast geschlossenen Augen. Immer der Macht nach. Es ist einfach. Sie ist so gut zu spüren, dass er erzittert und außer Atem kommt.

Und dann findet er sie.  
Sie hat Angst, schießt auf ihn. Sein Herz rast, weil er jagt. Ihre Hilflosigkeit ist erregend und reizt ihn.  
Fordert ihn heraus, zum Tanz und zum Kampf. Mit einem Mädchen – das ist neu.

Angst, ist tatsächlich auch sein erster Gedanke, als er sie sieht. Kein Gefühl, nur ein Gedanke darüber, dass er Angst vor ihr haben müsste. Als er sich ihr nähert, präzisiert er den furchterregenden Gedanken.  
Schön. Diese junge Frau ist wunderschön. Das macht ihm Angst. Ihre deutlich fühlbare Macht auch, aber der fühlt er sich überlegen.

Wozu waren sonst all die Qualen? Wozu hat er sich sonst gegen seine eigene Familie gestellt? Gegen Luke, seine Eltern, sein Wesen?  
Er war mehr, als der gute Ben Solo. Er war Kylo Ren! Nachfahre des berühmt berüchtigten Darth Vader.

Das Mädchen reagiert mit Furcht und Schreck. Absehbar. Er hält sie mit der Macht fest und versucht sie zu überwältigen, in ihre Gedanken zu dringen, um zu erfahren was er wissen will. Stark. Sie ist stark. Erregung schwappte durch sein Blut. Zu stark.

Sie werden gestört. Wie ärgerlich. Er nimmt ihr das Bewusstsein und fängt sie auf. Ihr Körper ist so leicht, so schmächtig, so zart und es verwirrt ihn sie physisch zu spüren. Während er sie zum Schiff trägt, sieht er sie ununterbrochen an. Wer ist sie wirklich? Woher kommt sie? An Finten und Heimtücke denkt er nicht mehr. Nur daran, wie sich ihr Körper in seinen Armen anfühlt. Nur daran, wie schön sie ist. Nur daran, dass er sie haben will. Wegen ihrer Macht? Fragt er sich.

Er weiß es nicht, hat sie nur sicher in seinen Armen und würde sie am liebsten nie wieder ablegen. Das zu denken, ist unverständlich und verunsichert ihn. Die Wut kommt zurück. Die Wut, nicht zu wissen, was er ist. Die Angst zu versagen und nicht der zu sein, der er sein möchte, sondern der, der er ist.

Ben.  
Kylo.  
Ein Ritter der dunklen Macht.

Gefangen. Sie ist gefangen. Sicher bei ihm. Aber nicht vor ihm. Lange kann er sie ansehen. Und bewundern. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er kennt sie doch nicht mal und doch verspürte er eine seltsame Bewunderung für das Mädchen. Sie kommt zu sich, ist trotzig und stark. Seine Macht ist größer. Welche Macht dieses Mädchen auch hat, sie ist roh, ungeformt und schwer zu benutzen. Noch.

Nein. NEIN! Wie kommt sie in seinen Kopf. Angst. Sie spürt seine Angst. Wie kann das sein?  
Nur ein Mädchen. Sie ist nur ein Mädchen, Kylo.

Das Mädchen flieht mit Hilfe der Macht. Ihre Macht wird minütlich stärker und zur Gefahr. Sie muss gefunden werden. Am besten von ihm. Immer nur von ihm.

Versagensängste. Der ständige Druck, sich selbst und seinem Anspruch nicht gerecht zu werden. Die Abscheu davor nicht der dunkle Ritter, sondern nur „ein“ Ritter zu sein.  
WER IST SIE?

Han. Sein Vater ist da. Er hatte keine Wahl, es ist eher eine Chance. Wie sonst soll er abschließen? Wie sonst soll er endgültig und für immer auf der dunklen Seite der Macht stehen? Wie sonst soll er entscheiden? Nur dadurch, wenn er alles tötet, was für den falschen Weg steht.  
Der Schuss des haarigen Mistviehs verletzt ihn. Nicht tödlich, aber schwer genug, um Mühe zu haben dem Mädchen und dem Stormtrooper-Deserteur nachzujagen. Er muss das Mädchen zurückholen.

Doch zuerst muss der Soldat besiegt werden. Jetzt sind es nur noch sie und er. Das Mädchen und der dunkle Ritter. Das wunderschöne Wesen, das etwas tief in ihm berührt. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, aber er erkennt den starken Willen in ihren Augen und spürt ihn nun in jedem Schlag, den sie mit dem Schwert macht. Sie ist wendig und mit Übung und Unterricht wäre sie großartig. Ihre Bewegungen erregen ihn wieder auf diese erschreckende Art. Seine Verletzung schmerzt, schränkt ihn ein. Er kann sich nur mit halber Kraft wehren und er bekommt eine Erektion, als sie die Augen schließt und ihm ein paar Sekunden in ihrem Glanz gönnt.

Sag ja. Nimm mich. Sag ja zu mir. Warum denkt er das? Wo ist sein Hass, seine Wut, seine Macht?  
Sie ist wirklich gut. Aktiviert ihre ganze Kraft, ist wütend aber nicht auf diese zerstörerische Art wie er selbst. Sein Gesicht wird getroffen. Der Schnee kühlt es. Wenn er doch auch ihn kühlen könnte. Wenn es doch nur eine Kälte geben würde, die seine Hitze kühlen könnte. Schmerzen.

Warum setzt sie ihm nicht nach? Warum gibt sie ihm nicht den finalen Stoß? Warum tut ihm alles weh? Sein Gesicht, sein Körper und sein verdammter, harter Schwanz?  
Hat er gerade gegen ein Mädchen verloren?  
Ein Mädchen, was Gnade zeigt und ihn nicht tötet?  
Zwischen ihnen tut sich die Erde auf. Er bleibt liegen, sie geht.

Seine Gedanken sind seltsam hell. Nicht dunkel, nicht voller Hass. Er denkt an sie, an ihren Mut und ihre Stärke. Ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern kommt aus seiner Kehle. So viel Verlangen und Schmerz in seinem Körper. So viel Wärme im Herz. Sein Gesicht wird auf ewig gezeichnet sein. Narben einer hitzigen Bekanntschaft. Aber nur die Narbe im Gesicht wird man sehen.

Rey und er.  
Wer ist er?  
Ben?  
Kylo?  
Jemand neues? Jemand, der ein wunderschönes Mädchen getroffen hat?  
Ein neuer Mensch vielleicht?

Hux findet ihn, bringt ihn zurück. Er hasst den Kerl und träumt lieber. Von ihr. Davon, wie er sie berührt, sie küsst und unterrichtet. Davon, wie er sie liebt und wie sie ihn besiegt. Wieder und wieder. Schöne Träume. Orgastisch, bunt und endlos.  
Bis er vor Snoke steht und sich verantworten muss.

tbc


	2. the jerk

„Hände feg!“, fauchte er Armitage Hux an. Gerade zu sich gekommen, sah er sich dem kaltem Gesicht des Generals gegenüber. Die grünen Augen blitzen gefährlich, dann waren sie wieder so, als wenn nichts darin war. Hux‘ Hand, die über seine Gesichtsverletzung gestrichen hatte, zog sich provozierend langsam zurück.  
„Es war doch nur ein Mädchen, Kylo.“  
„Ein Mädchen mit großer Macht, du Narr!“ Behutsam tastete er über den Riss auf seiner Wange. Die Schmerzen waren abgekühlt, das Feuer in ihm nicht. Die Verletzung am Bauch war kaum zu spüren, dank der fortschrittlichen Heiltechnik. Dafür erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an das süße Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Hatte er schon jemals eine Erektion während eines Kampfes gehabt? Niemals.  
„Sie hat dich besiegt.“  
„Ich war schwer verletzt. Das nächste Mal töte ich sie. Ganz sicher!“  
„Aber ja …“ Der Sarkasmus in Hux‘ Worten war kaum zu ignorieren. Am liebsten würde er den verhassten Kerl zu Tode würgen, wenn er dürfte. Snoke würde das nicht gut finden und am Ende brauchten sie die eisige Skrupellosigkeit des arroganten Generals aus Arkanis.

Matt lag Kylo auf dem Heilbett. Sie hatten ihm seine Uniform ausgezogen, um die Verletzung heilen zu können. Er fühlte sich entblößt und es lag nicht an seiner fehlenden Kleidung. Selbst nur in Shorts fühlte er sich Hux meilenweit überlegen, auch wenn die Macht im Moment zu schlummern schien.  
Hatte Rey sie ihm genommen? Er streckte seine Hand probehalber aus, in Richtung Hux.  
Ewig die gleichen Gedanken unter dem rotblonden Haar. Macht. Einfluss. Größe. Anerkennung. Ah, was war das? Tief unten sah er das Bedürfnis nach Liebe. Ekelhaft und abstoßend.  
„Lass das!“, fauchte der Rotblonde ihn an. Wütend kam er wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Versuche es zu verhindern“, erwiderte Kylo in dem Wissen, dass Hux nicht mal einen Versuch machen würde.  
„Hat das Mädchen dir gesagt, sie würde Sex mit dir haben, wenn du kapitulierst oder weshalb hat sie dich besiegen können?“  
„Übertreib es nicht, du Bastard!“, knurrte Kylo und setzte sich endlich hin. Interessanterweise tat sein Gesicht mehr weh, als seine Bauchwunde. Allerdings weniger weh als sein Herz, was sich seltsam verkrampft hatte.

Han. Er hatte seinen Vater getötet. Es war nur eine notwendige Konsequenz. Reys Gewicht in seinen Armen. Trauer, Überraschung, Verlangen. Zu viel auf einmal. Unverständlich und verwirrende Gefühle.  
„Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefiel es dir, wenn ich von Sex sprach“, schnaubte Hux. Der General war beleidigt. Natürlich war er das. Hux war ein egoistisches Arschloch, was nur seinen Vorteil im Auge hatte. Gelangweilt musterte er ihn und wusste, warum er noch hier war. Alles wissen, bedeutete alles kontrollieren zu können. Armitage Hux war nicht der Klügste aber sicherlich der gründlichste Typ, den er kannte. Widerwillen. Bitterer Ekel erfüllte ihn, wenn er ihn sah und doch hatten sie zwangsweise eine Verbindung aufgebaut.  
„Nur du sprichst darüber. Immerzu“, erwiderte er tonlos und dachte an Rey. Wie wäre es sie zärtlich zu berühren? Wäre diese Begegnung auch so feurig wie die letzte? Sein Atem ging allein bei der Vorstellung schwerer.  
„Hol mir meine Kleidung!“, befahl er dem General. Der hob die Brauen und blieb stur stehen.  
„Ein Mädchen, Kylo. Du hast sie entkommen lassen, du hast dich von ihr besiegen und verwunden lassen.“ Hux‘ hintergründiges Lächeln schürte das Feuer seiner Wut erneut. Dabei hatte er recht. Schlimm war, dass dieser Mistkerl nicht das Recht hatte nur als Mädchen von ihr zu sprechen. Rey hätte Hux mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb töten können. Es war aber nur kindische Eifersucht, die Hux das sagen ließ.

„Und übrigens bin ich nicht dein persönlicher Diener!“ Entschlossen wandte der Rothaarige sich ab und Kylo packte ihn allein mit seinen Gedanken und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Nachlässig nahm er ihm die Luft zum Atmen.  
„Funktioniert es nicht ohne Provokation?“, fragte er zynisch. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, was auf ihn zukam, obwohl er sogar wusste was es war.  
„Niemals!“, knurrte Hux. Er bekam kaum Luft, war rot im Gesicht und seine Augen drehten sich wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten. Wie er diesen aufgeblasenen Bastard hasste. Als er ihn los ließ, japste Hux nach Luft, blieb aber knien. Allein diese eindeutige Geste verursachte Kylo Übelkeit.  
Rey würde niemals knien. Wenn jemand kniete, dann er vor ihr. Dachte er das gerade wirklich? Selbstverachtung durchströmte ihn. Mit einem schnellen Sprung stand er auf und schlug Hux mit voller Kraft die Hand ins Gesicht. Dessen Kopf flog herum, ein aggressives Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
„Du bist widerlich … General“, spuckte Kylo dem anderen Mann vor die Füße.  
„Und du bist in Shorts und hast dich in ein unbedeutendes Mädchen verliebt. Dabei geht es um etwas viel Größeres. Snoke interessieren deine Gefühle bestimmt.“  
Kälte. In seinen Gedanken breitet sich eine eisige Kälte aus. Natürlich würde Snoke alles erfahren und dafür sorgen, dass er kein Angst mehr vor Rey und ihrer undurchschaubaren Macht hatte. Irgendwann. Nicht heute. Heute kniete Hux vor ihm, der glaubte etwas zu wissen von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.  
„Sag es!“, fauchte er den knienden Mann an. Hux drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Ein schiefes Grinsen war auf seinen Lippen. Oh wie er ihn verabscheute. Weil sie Snoke dienten, waren sie auf Gedeih und Verderb aneinander gefesselt, aufeinander angewiesen und voneinander abhängig. Nur das Wissen, dass Hux auf eine abartige Weise auf ihn scharf war, machte seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nur ertragbar.  
„Sag es, verdammt!“ Wieder traf seine Hand Hux‘ Gesicht. Wut prickelte in seinem Rückgrat, Sehnsucht in seinem Herz. Die Erinnerung an Reys Gesicht, ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihre Lippen machten ihn hart. Würde er sie wiedersehen? Könnte er sie dann überreden auf seiner Seite zu sein. Was war seine Seite? Hux? Er packte seine Haare und zwang ihn hochzusehen.  
„Sag es Hux, oder es passiert gar nichts!“, funkelte er ihn an. Zorn überspülte sein Blut. Dunkel, machtvoll und zerstörerisch. Endlich, die wahre Seite. So sein finsterer Sog, der ihn nach unten zog. Erregend und hasserfüllt.  
„Ich …“ Hux‘ Stimme war rau. Seine grünen, kalten Augen hatten einen feuchten Schimmer.  
„Ich will dich!“, keuchte er schmerzerfüllt. Kylo ließ ihn los und bedauerte es sofort, als er den listigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. Er hatte eine Erektion und war sich sicher, dass der verdammte General Hux glaubte, es wäre wegen ihm oder der Gewalt, die sie beide nicht kalt ließ. Dabei dachte er nur ununterbrochen an das Mädchen.  
An das Meer.  
An Rey und Ben.

Unbeherrscht zog er seine Shorts nach unten. Hux ließ sich nicht bitten. Sofort stülpte er seine Lippen über die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit. Kylo schloss die Augen, um ihn nicht zu sehen und träumte.  
Nie zuvor, war er derartig schnell und schwindelerregend brutal nach oben gezerrt worden. Es war die Macht, die das tat. Reys Macht über ihn. Woher kam Rey? Wer war sie? So viele Fragen und keine Antwort. Nicht mal darauf, ob sie sich jemals wieder trafen.  
Hux war gut und auf seine Art klinisch sorgfältig. Mit Zärtlichkeit oder gar Liebe hatte das nichts zu tun. Nur mit Macht. In diesen wenigen Minuten hatte der General mehr Macht über ihn als sonst. Das konnte Hux genießen und legte sich ins Zeug. Sein Mund war behutsam, der Griff seiner Hand hatte den richtigen Druck, seine Zunge war flink und seine Augen waren demütig geschlossen.  
Irgendwann hatte es angefangen. Kylo wusste kaum wie, und es war ihm selten einen tieferen Gedanken wert. Der Rothaarige verlangte nie eine Gegenleistung, tat das hier aber keineswegs aus Selbstlosigkeit.

Er erbebte. Zu viele Erinnerungen an Rey. Ihr leichter Körper, ihr weiter Geist, ihre Gedanken und ihre Macht. Ja, ihre Macht erregte ihn sehr. Dieses Vibrieren, der Sog und die Versprechen, die sie enthielt. Komm zu mir, Kylo. Geh zu Rey. Liebe sie. Sei ein guter Junge, Ben.  
Sein Keuchen erschreckte ihn. Aber nur einen Moment, dann sank er tiefer. Tiefer in das Mädchen mit dem schönen Körper, dem reichhaltigen Geist und dieser furchterregenden Macht. Können sie ihn zurücklieben? Was war Liebe? Nicht das hier! Auf keinen Fall!

Die kalten Augen waren geschlossen, als Kylo nach unten sah. Zum Glück, sonst hätte er die Beherrschung verloren und ihn getötet. Jede Bewegung brachte ihn dem Abgrund näher. Sterben um bei ihr zu sein. Wäre das eine Option? Was war da draußen passiert? Warum puckerte sein Gesicht so verführerisch? Zu spät, keine Erklärung mehr. Nur noch fallen. Nach unten, in den sicheren Tod.  
Nicht sterben, aufsteigen wie ein Drache und fliegen.  
Fliegen, bis ans Meer, zu Rey.  
Ein animalisches Knurren entwich ihm. Er packte Hux an den Haaren und zwang ihn seinen Penis tief in den Mund zu nehmen, um seine Samen in seinen Rachen zu spritzen. Hux stöhnte, halb gepeinigt, halb beglückt. Dieser Widerling. Irgendwann würde er ihn nach einer langen Folter töten, einfach weil er diese toten Glasaugen nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
In Reys lebendigen Augen hatte er sich selbst gesehen. Da, am Abgrund. Dunkel, machtvoll und so ängstlich. Ängstlich, ihre Liebe nicht zu verdienen. Ängstlich der zu sein, den Luke glaubte in ihm entdeckt zu haben.

Rey.

Abrupt ließ er Hux los, zog seine Hose hoch und verließ die Krankenstation.  
Müsste er diesen Schleimer noch eine Sekunde sehen, würde er ihn enthaupten.  
Wie war es, nichts zu fühlen wie Armitage Hux? War das gut? War das besser?  
Würde er es jemals herausfinden?


	3. the boss

Snokes Worte platzten in seinem Kopf wie Blasen. Die Vorhaltung des Obersten Anführers der Ersten Ordnung ging an ihm vorbei und hinterließ nur ein dumpfes, flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer.   
Rey.   
Sie war ihm wieder ganz nah. Viel zu nah. Seine Bauchwunde begann zu puckern.  
Das war eigenartig. Seine Hand griff danach. Schmerz. Wie frisch zugefügt.  
Ebenso sein Gesicht. Diese Hitze ihres Schwerts. Zeichen ihrer Liebe? Absurd.   
„Was wäre, wenn sie nicht entkommen wäre?“, hörte er Snoke, wie durch einen dichten Nebel.  
Plötzlich wurde es kalt. Eisig.   
Kylo blinzelte, riss die Augen auf. Zuerst war da nur Dunkelheit und Lärm. Dann Schnee, dann Bäume, die umknickten wie Strohhalme im Sturm. Erde, die bebte. Mühsam kam er auf die Knie, sah sein Blut, was den aufgewühlten Schnee rot färbte. War das nicht anders gewesen?   
Ein Kampf. Ein Kampf mit dem Mädchen. Rey.   
Sie hatte ihn besiegt und war … er sprang auf und stöhnte dabei, so heftig spießte ihn der Schmerz auf.  
Rey? Wo war sie? Noch hier? Warum war er noch hier? Hier, auf dem sterbenden Planeten.

Snoke hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht betrat er den Raum, in dem sie Snoke üblicherweise „empfingen“. Es war dunkel und nie gut, wenn Kylo Ren vor ihm da war. Dieser impulsive Idiot zerstörte jeden ausgeklügelten Plan mit seiner unbeherrschten Wut.   
Wut auf sich selbst, wie er nur zu gut wusste. Äußern würde er das vielleicht nur im Notfall, wenn er sein Leben satt hatte. Heute ganz sicher nicht. Er sah Kylos Körper reglos am Boden liegen, während Snoke auf ihn herab starrte.  
„Was … ist mit ihm?“, fragte er. Die Verwunderung und kalte Neugier ließ sich nicht aus seiner Stimme heraus halten.   
„Ich erteile ihm gerade eine wertvolle Lektion. Kümmere dich um ihn. Bring ihn hier weg. Und …“   
Es würde noch etwas folgen. Armitage wartete. Nicht geduldig, nur gehorsam. Schon oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob Snoke wusste, was Kylo Ren für ihn war. Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste es Snoke. Vermutlich war es ihm aber egal, solange seine Pläne aufgingen, die er ausführte. Die wichtigen Pläne. Kylo Ren war für die Feinarbeit zuständig, die er nicht immer gut hinbekam. Wie man auf D’Qar gesehen hatte.

Armitage sah Snoke abwartend an. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte er Kylo. Er war nicht bewusstlos und stöhnte leise und schmerzerfüllt.  
„Du wirst doch mit ihm fertig, oder? Er könnte für ein paar Momente gefährlich werden.“ Armitage schluckte, unterdrückte eine erwartungsvolle Erektion und nickte deutlich.  
„Aber selbstverständlich“, erwiderte er hochmütig. Seine Schadenfreude über Kylos Folter war kaum noch zu steigern. Ren hatte es versaut, hatte das Mädchen entkommen lassen und sich auch noch in sie verliebt. So etwas verdiente Strafe. Niemand konnte das besser als Snoke. Dass er ihn dabei zusehen ließ, war sicherlich Taktik. Vielleicht auch Belohnung.   
„Dann nimm ihn mit und sieh zu, dass er niemanden verletzt oder wieder beginnt das Schiff zu zerstören.“  
Armitage wollte nach Kylos Waffe greifen.  
„Nein! Lass ihm sein Schwert“, unterbrach Snoke ihn scharf. Es kostete Kraft Kylo Ren nach oben zu zerren. Als er sich mit Ren umdrehte, weg von Snoke, ließ er endlich seine Erektion zu. Das lustvolle Keuchen ließ er besser noch im Mund bis er weiter weg war.

Kylo am Boden, Kylo geschlagen, Kylo leidend. Was konnte es Schöneres geben? Er musste das genießen, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass der Gewaltausbruch noch kam.  
Und dann begann der wahre Kampf zwischen ihnen. Es konnte am Ende nur einen Sieger geben. Um Snokes Wohlwollen ging es dabei nur am Rand.   
Armitage Hux grinste, als er den benommenen Kylo Ren aus dem Raum schleifte. Das war seine Chance darauf es diesem arroganten Kerl heimzuzahlen.

Die Erde hatte sich aufgetan. Zwischen Rey und ihm war ein bodenloser Riss entstand. Ihre Augen waren unergründlich, als sie zu ihm rüber sah. Komm doch und falle! Dachte sie das?  
Das schaffst du nie. Du bist verletzt. Ich habe dich besiegt. Das würde sie eher denken. Nein, Frauen denken komplizierter, hatte Luke immer gesagt. Verdammt! Er rannte los, direkt auf den Abgrund zu und sprang.  
Der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte war höllisch und er fiel. Wie damals, als in Snoke hatte in den Abgrund fallen lassen. Die Erde drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er schrie, packte sein Schwert fester und schloss die Augen.  
Da oben war sie. Das Mädchen, was ihn gedemütigt hatte. Rey, mit dem schönen Gesicht und dem verführerischen Duft. Mithilfe der Macht, brachte er sich nach oben. Ihre Augen waren geweitet, als er mit gezogenem Schwert auf sie zustürzte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Armitage verlor Kylos Körper, weil er sich jäh aus seinem Griff drehte und losriss. Mit gezogenem Schwert starrte Kylo Ren ihn finster und so unheilvoll an, dass er schon wieder hart wurde.  
„Nimm das Ding runter, Ren!“, bellte er den Schwarzhaarigen an, doch der kam nur drohend auf ihn zu. So dunkel seine Augen sonst waren, so abgründig waren sie nun. Wut, erkannte er, aber da war mehr. Verlangen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Snoke mit Ren anstellte, oder wie seine „Lektion“ aussah. Snoke hatte ihn gewarnt. Noch griff ihn Ren nicht an. Noch war nur sein Blick tödlich. Armitage sah, wie verkrampft der Andere versuchte die Kontrolle zu behalten. Einige heißkalte Schauer überliefen ihn.   
Lust und Angst.  
Entschlossen griff er nach Kylos Handgelenk, solange er ihm noch so nahe war es tun zu können.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen“, sagte er gedämpft. Wachen kamen den Gang entlang. Ihr Tempo veränderte sich nicht, doch Armitage fühlte ihre Irritation bei ihrem sonderbaren Anblick.   
Kylo Ren atmete plötzlich stoßweise und er hätte deshalb fast seine beschissene Beherrschung verloren und hätte ihn geküsst. Weil sich der andere nicht wehrte, schob er ihn sanft weiter. Immer weiter, in Richtung von Rens Unterbringung, die gleich neben seiner war.  
Wie in Trance bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Sein Lichtschwert ließ er sich jedoch nicht aus der Hand nehmen. Als es Hux erneut versuchte, nur wenige Meter von der rettenden Unterkunft entfernt, schubste ihn Kylo derart fest gegen die Wand, dass er fast selbst das Bewusstsein verloren hätte. Zumindest bekam er für Sekunden keine Luft und konnte nur erschrocken in das rote Flimmern des Schwerts blicken.  
Wäre das und Kylos schwarze, wutfunkelnde Augen dahinter das Letzte, was er sehen würde? Wäre gar nicht so übel.

Rey parierte seinen Angriff. Nicht mit Leichtigkeit aber auch nicht mit Schwerfälligkeit. Ihr Knie rammte sich dabei in seine heile Hüfte. Er taumelte und fing sich mithilfe der Macht ab, um nicht ein weiteres Mal in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Sofort schlug er zurück und trieb sie weg vom Abgrund.  
Sie war gut. Schnell, zornig. Aber nicht so allumfassend wütend wie er. Sie behielt die Umgebung im Auge, während er nur sie sah und spürte. Ihre Macht war wie feine Nadelstiche, die ihn ständig und prickelnd trafen. Sein Herz zitterte erneut unter diesem Ansturm. Seine Männlichkeit wurde wieder hart, als er ihr so nahe kam, dass er sie fast zu Fall gebracht hätte. Ihr fehlten noch die Kniffe, um …  
Und sie drehte sich unter ihm weg und ließ ihn ins Leere laufen.  
Verdammtes Mädchen! Seine Gedanken hellten sich auf. Es war Freude. Freude über ihre Klugheit, ihr Geschick und ihre Anwesenheit. Er selbst stolperte und fing sich im letzten Moment ab, nur um gleich darauf herumzuwirbeln. Rey hatte es kommen sehen, ging in die Knie und wich ihm mit einem seitlichen Drehschritt aus. Gleich griff sie ihn wieder an. Gab ihm keine Pause für seinen Schmerz und sein unverhofftes Glück.  
Ein heiserer Schrei entwich ihm, als er spürte, wie seine Bauchwunde bei einer Drehung weiter aufriss. Rey kannte keine Gnade und hieb unablässig gegen sein Schwert. Die Versuchung, sie näher kommen zu lassen, sich ihr zu ergeben, war stark. Er könnte sich besiegen lassen, könnte sich nach hinten in den Schnee fallen lassen. Vielleicht würde sie mit ihm fallen. Vielleicht würde ihr Körper auf seinem zum Liegen kommen.   
Vielleicht würde er sie spüren. Und sie ihn. Vielleicht würde sie spüren, was sie mit ihm machte.   
„Rey“, knurrte er hitzig und widerstand der Versuchung aufzugeben.

Armitage stellten sich die Härchen im Nacken auf, als das Knurren und ihren Namen hört. Er schubste Ren in die Kabine. Als sich die Tür hinter seinem Rücken automatisch schloss, packte er wieder sein Handgelenk und wollte ihm das gefährliche Lichtschwert endgültig abnehmen, ehe er ihn damit doch noch köpfte oder zum hundertsten Mal seine Einrichtung zerstörte.

Rey widerstand auch und trieb ihn mit schnellen Hieben auf seinen Kopf und in Richtung seines Unterleibs zurück zum Abgrund. Er konnte nur parieren und nicht selbst angreifen.  
„Hör mir doch zu!“, brüllte er sie an und konnte im letzten Moment einem fallenden Baum ausweichen. Rey sprang auf den Baumstamm, hielt das Schwert in Angriffsposition und verharrte.  
„Du kannst nichts sagen, was mich überzeugt auf deine Seite zu kommen. Falls doch, weißt du es im Moment nicht.“ Kylo war irritiert, starrte sie nur atemlos an. Währende des Sterbens um sie herum, sah das Mädchen aus wie ein Engel. Wie ein Rachengel, angefüllt mit so viel Macht, dass sie einen hellen Glanz hatte.   
Und sie hatte recht. Alles, was er ihr anzubieten hatte, war sein Verlangen nach ihr, seinen harten Schwanz, der schmerzte wie sein Herz. Er war lächerlich und würde niemals genug sein.  
„Rey!“, sagte er nur und sie sprang wieder auf ihn zu. Sich zu wehren wurde bei jedem Hieb schwerer.

„Gib es mir, du Narr!“ fauchte Armitage ihn an. Tränen liefen über Kylos Gesicht, doch er knurrte nur. In welches Land Snoke ihn auch geschickt hatte, es schien nicht nett dort zu sein.  
Rens Griff um den Schwertschaft, war fest.   
„Lass los!“, befahl er ihm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er hatte das Gefühl, Kylos Widerstand brach. Wie er sich irrte. Was dann geschah, hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Kylo ließ sein Schwert plötzlich los. Die Lichterenergie erlosch und es fiel klirrend zu Boden. Noch während des erleichterten Luftholens, griff Ren ihn mit bloßen Händen an.

Er gab auf, stolperte bei einem Rückwärtsschritt, um ihren Hieben auszuweichen und verzichtete darauf sich mit der Macht abzufangen. Der Aufprall war sanft, ihr plötzliches Gewicht auf ihm, nicht. Es presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Rey hatte ihre Chance erkannt und hatte sich sofort auf ihn gestürzt, als er am Boden war. Sie saß auf seinem Unterleib und hielt ihm die Spitze ihres Schwerts an den Hals.   
So würde es also enden? Immerhin war sie ihm dabei so nah. Kylo schloss kurz die Augen, gestattete sich ein vorfreudiges Zittern, was niemals Erfüllung finden würde und war bereit.   
Bereit für den Tod durch ihre Hand.  
„Das ist alles, was du mir anbieten kannst?“, fragte sie dunkel und außer Atem. Er wusste nicht gleich was sie meinte, musste dann aber lächeln, als er verstand, dass sie wohl seine Erektion meinte, auf der sie saß.  
„Es gibt viel mehr, Rey.“ Sie zögerte und sein Herz klopfte wild. Sein Puls war am Limit, ihm war schwindlig vor Glück. Sich ihr zu ergeben, war wie ein süßes Sterben. Wie ein weiches, lustvolles Vergehen im Feuer.  
Rey.

Armitage hatte versucht Kylos Hände zu packen, doch der andere Mann war unerbittlich. Kylo hörte ihn nicht und vermutlich sah er ihn auch nicht, als er begann ihm grob die Kleidung auszuziehen. War es das, was er immer wollte? Hier hatte er keine Macht über Ren, kein bisschen. Weil Kylo Ren woanders war. Seine Gewalt war beherrschend und gnadenlos. Sich zu wehren, würde den Tod bedeuten. So gab er auf und half ihm am Ende noch. Schnell atmend drängte ihn Kylo bis zum Tisch zurück. Seine Hand legte sich plötzlich um seinen Hals und damit drückte er ihn nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem nackten, kalten Tisch zum Liegen kann. Ganz ruhig blieb er liegen, weil er etwas in Kylos dunklen Augen sah, was ihm sehr gut gefiel.   
Leid.   
So viel Qual und die Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen.

Während sich der schwarzhaarige Mann seiner Kleidung entledigte, hätte er aufstehen können. Er hätte gehen können, hätte Ren vielleicht sogar mit einem festen Fausthieb gegen die Schläfe ins erholsame Land der Träume schicken können. Aber dann hätte er Kylos Kummer verpasst. Sein Schwanz war schön und hart. Armitage schloss die Augen, hielt die Luft an und kämpfte mit dem Drang um Hilfe zu rufen.  
Den Anderen oral zu befriedigen, war eine Machtdemonstration. Das hier, war Erniedrigung. Freiwillig stellte er seine Beine hoch, um das Eindringen leichter zu machen. Nicht eine Sekunde konnte er dabei seine Augen aus Kylos Gesicht nehmen. Gierig verfolgte er jede Träne, die aus seinen funkelnden Augen zu seinen schönen Lippen lief.   
Kylo wollte Rey. So sehr. So sehr, dass es ihn fast zerriss.   
Aber er gehörte ihm.

Rey nahm ihr Schwert weg und sah ihn lange nur an. Schneeflocken landeten auf ihren Wimpern, schmolzen und tropften wie Tränen nach unten. Rey. Er wollte ständig nur ihren Namen sagen. Grundlos. Vor Freude. Vor Lust und Erregung. Aus Angst, er würde sie wieder verlieren.  
Rey. Nur Rey.  
„Du bist ein Monster.“ Ihre Stimme war hart und er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich nun über ihn beugte. Ihre Lippen auf seinen, waren wie die Berührung einer Göttin. Helles Licht durchflutete ihn. Ein raues, erleichtertes Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner Kehle. Seine Hände packten ihre Hüften. Sterben, er wollte sterben. Mit ihren Lippen auf seinen. Nichts könnte dieses Glück strahlender machen.

Kylo in ihm, war wie Kylo Ren eben war. Impulsiv, machtvoll und kompromisslos. Schmerz und Lust tanzten miteinander und ließen ihn schamlos keuchen. Kylo hatte ihn an die Tischkante gezogen, drückte seine Oberschenkel gnadenlos auseinander und stieß auf diese hungrige Art in ihn hinein, die er an ihm kannte. Dabei war sein Blick glasig und abwesend auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Armitage umfasste seine eigene Männlichkeit und hörte auf sich mental gegen Kylos Übernahme zu wehren. Heute verlor er. Heute dominierte Ren und das nur, weil ihm Snoke eine abartige Lektion erteilte, die dieses Weibsstück enthielt. Besser so als nie, dachte er noch, dann keuchte er nur noch. Dann ließ er sich nur noch von Kylo Ren und dessen schwarzer, alles vernichtender Leidenschaft in den Abgrund reißen. So lange, bis er starb. Mit ihm. Wie schön. Wie schmerzhaft.

Reys zarter Kuss endete und ließ ihn brennend zurück. Sie zog sich zurück, richtete sich auf und griff nach ihrem Schwert, was sie zur Seite gelegt hatte.  
„Nein …“, kam es rau aus seinem Mund. Ihr Blick war erbarmungslos.   
„Doch, so wird es enden. So enden solche Gefühle immer“, sagte Rey. Die Spitze ihres Schwertes schwebte über seinem Herz. Nein, dachte Kylo nur noch, sagte es aber nicht mehr.  
Immerhin sah sie ihm in die Augen, als sie zustieß. Langsam aber ohne Gnade. Nein, sterben war keineswegs süß. Sondern rau, schmerzhaft und endgültig.  
Alles wurde schwarz.   
Rey!

Armitage brauchte nur wenige Handbewegungen, um fast mit ihm zu kommen. Kylo sah besorgniserregend abwesend auf seinen Bauch, der sich noch schnell hob und senkte. Noch begriff er nichts. Noch fühlte er nur Kylos große, hitzige Macht in sich. Sein Speichel tropfte auf seinen Bauch, bevor er sich ihm mit einer trägen Bewegung entzog. Kylos Augenlider flatterten heftig, dann brach er lautlos zusammen.  
Perfektes Timing, dachte Armitage kühl und stand auf. Er zog sich erst an und ließ den anderen Mann nackt auf dem Boden liegen. Geschieht dir recht, du Ekel, dachte er dabei gehässig. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig seine Haare geordnet hatte und seine Uniform wieder perfekt ausgerichtet hatte, kümmerte er sich um Kylo.   
Er wuchtete ihn zu seinem Bett und legte ihn nicht gerade vorsichtig dort ab. Die Decke warf er nachlässig über ihn und griff dann nach dem Lichtschwert, was am Boden lag. Einen prickelnden Augenblick lang dachte er darüber nach, wie es wäre, es einfach zu aktivieren und Ren damit zu töten. Tot durch das eigene Schwert, wie schlimm konnte Erniedrigung sein? Nur der Gedanke, dass es Kylo es ja nicht kapieren würde, weil er einfach tot sein würde, hielt ihn davon ab.  
Endlich war der Mistkerl in ihm gewesen. Es war lustvoll und schmerzhaft zur selben Zeit gewesen. So, wie er es erwartet und ersehnt hatte. Jetzt hatte er genug Nahrung für seinen Hass auf Kylo Ren. Noch einen Moment sah er auf ihn herab. Der Mann zitterte leicht. Armitage legte den Kopf schief, beugte sich dann über ihn und zog die Decke weiter hoch, bis über seine hellen Schultern.  
Mit einem Seufzen, was er selbst nicht genauer definieren könnte, ging er und überließ Kylo Ren dem Kater des Erwachens.

Kylo schlief nicht, war aber auch nicht wach. Noch war er gefangen zwischen Leben und Tod. Snokes Manipulation war noch ein Hauch in seinen Gedanken. Rey hatte ihn getötet, weil es das war, was mit Liebe geschah. Sie starb. Sie tötete.  
Aber die Realität drängte sich nun langsam und unaufhaltsam in seine Erinnerung.   
Hux.  
Hatte er sich eben wirklich so entwürdigt? Seine Hand rutschte zwischen seine Beine. Feucht. Ein schockiertes Keuchen entfloh ihm. Kylo sprang auf, griff instinktiv sein Lichtschwert und begann systematisch seine Einrichtung zu zerlegen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. In ihm war so viel Selbsthass, dass er am liebsten das ganze Schiff zerstören würde.  
Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit, war er leer. Niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten. Weil es sein Bett nicht mehr gab, ließ er das Schwert auf den Boden fallen und legte sich daneben.  
„Hast du verstanden, Kylo Ren?“, hörte er den schwachen Hall von Snokes Stimme. Snoke war schon längst aus seinem Kopf raus, hatte ihm nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen.  
„Ben. Mein Name ist … Ben“, murmelte er und glitt sogleich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Armitage Hux, der vor der Tür gestanden hatte, verdrehte die Augen, als er die Zerstörungsgeräusche hörte. Dann gab er eine neue Einrichtung in Auftrag. Immer derselbe Mist, dachte er vergnügt. Vielleicht war Kylo Ren nun geheilt. Auf Snoke konnte man sich verlassen, wenn es darum ging jemanden zu quälen.  
„Wir werden sehen“, murmelte er hoffnungsvoll.   
Wir, das waren Kylo und er.


	4. the fight

Dem Mahlstrom seiner ungefilterten und unkontrollierbaren Wut fühlte sich Kylo hilflos ausgeliefert.   
Jedes Mal, wenn er Armitage Hux nun begegnete. Da sie auf demselben Schiff waren, kam das leider viel zu oft vor.

Dass er jetzt reglos vor Snoke und neben dem General stehen konnte, hatte zwei Gründe.   
Der eine Grund war seine Maske, die er nun praktisch immer trug, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Das Schiff hatte viele Spiegel. Glatte, reflektierende Flächen. Es war besser sich da selbst nicht zu begegnen. Nicht seinen hasserfüllten Augen, nicht seiner beschmutzen Seele, nicht seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen. 

Der andere Grund war, dass er seinem Zorn auf Hux jedes Mal nachgab. Weil er ihn auf Befehl von Snoke nicht töten durfte, verzichtete er auf sein Lichtschwert und die Benutzung seiner Macht. Aber auch so hatte das rothaarige Arschloch nichts zu lachen, wenn sie sich trafen.   
„Du hast mich manipuliert!“ Mit dem Satz hatte er sich schon am nächsten Tag auf den anderen Mann gestürzt. Sein Herz schmerzte wie verrückt. Sein Kopf war voll und gleichzeitig so gespenstisch leer wie ein Geisterschiff. Er hatte Hux im Gang so heftig gestoßen, dass der andere ein paar Meter weiter geflogen war. Sofort war er ihm nachgekommen, hockte auf ihm, wie Snokes Projektion von Rey auf ihm, und schlug auf Armitage Hux ein, bis die Wachen ihn von ihm runter zerrten. Die Lippe des Rothaarigen blutete und er fuhr sich mit dem Daumen darüber.  
Und grinste. Kylo brüllte, riss sich los und schlug wieder auf ihn ein, bis sie ihn abermals wegzerrten. Fünf Wachen waren nötig, um ihn in Schach zu halten.  
Armitage grinste immer noch.  
„Du hast es ausgenutzt!“, brüllte er wie von Sinnen.  
„Du hast es nicht anders verdient“, erwiderte Hux kühl und zog sich seine Uniform wieder zurecht, als er aufgestanden war.  
„Bringt ihn in seine Kabine und sorgt dafür, dass er drin bleibt!“, befahl er mit süffisantem Unterton.

So war es seit Tagen. Traf er Hux, musste er auf ihn losgehen. Auch wenn er inzwischen wusste, dass Snoke ihn manipuliert hatte und nichts an Rey echt war, so tat es weh allein den Gedanken an sie mit Armitage Hux zu verunreinigen.  
Da nichts seiner Wut standhielt, schlief er seit vielen Nächten auf dem blanken Boden. Er merkte es kaum. Dachte nur an sie, ihren Kuss.  
Rey.  
Ja, vermutlich hatte Snoke recht. So würde es enden. Mit dem Tod. Seinem Tod.  
Sollte man deshalb gar nicht erst anfangen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance etwas zu beginnen? Würde er sie wiedersehen? Wie so oft starrte er nur hinaus. Ins All.   
Irgendwo da draußen war das Mädchen, das etwas in ihm gefunden hatte, was er verloren geglaubt hatte. Nein, was er absichtlich verbannt hatte.  
Ben.  
Ben Solo.

Armitage schluckte und bewegte unauffällig seinen Unterkiefer von links nach rechts und zurück. Er schmerzte, war immer noch geschwollen, wie seine Wange und noch andere Körperstellen. Hätte er gewusst, was das in Ren auslöste, hätte er es genau so wieder gemacht. Weil Kylo Ren litt wie ein geprügelter Hund. Damit stand er viele Stufen unter ihm. Obwohl alles schmerzte, konnte er lächelnd auf den Schwarzhaarigen herabsehen. Auch jetzt, vor Snoke.   
Gerade vor Snoke.

„Nimm deine Maske ab, Kylo Ren!“, befahl der Oberste Anführer gerade. Kylos Zögern war überdeutlich. Schließlich beugte er sich Sknokes Befehl. Er konnte es nicht verhindern Ren schadenfroh einen Blick zu gönnen.   
Kylo war schön. Schön in seinem Hass und seinem unendlich erscheinenden Zorn. Noch viel schöner, seit er in ihm gewesen war. Begehrenswert und furchteinflössen. Unberechenbar. Unfassbar erregend in seiner Brutalität.  
Ren sah starr geradeaus, atmete vielleicht gar nicht. 

Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder Snoke zu. Wie auch immer, er hatte Kylos volle Aufmerksamkeit, immer wenn sie sich trafen. Es könnte natürlich schöner sein. So wie das eine Mal, als er ihn geliebt hatte. Es könnte aber auch übler sein. Wie früher, als nur kalte Verachtung auf beiden Seiten war.  
„Seht ihr den Planeten hinter mir?“ Er meinte das unscheinbare Rund, was durch die Scheibe des Schiffs sehen konnte.  
Niemand gab Snoke eine Antwort. Nur Rens dunkles, sehr leises Vibrieren war zu spüren. Für ihn zumindest. Seit sie sich so nahe gewesen waren, glaubte er es spüren zu können: Kylo Rens schwarze, pulsierende Macht.  
„Das ist D3-112x. Der Planet hat keinen Namen verdient, weil seine Atmosphäre nicht erwähnenswert ist, es keine Bodenschätze und auch sonst nichts von Interesse gibt“, erklärte Snoke mit monotoner Stimme. Armitage fragte sich, auf was der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung hinaus wollte. Wie es aussah, fragte sich Kylo Ren das nicht. Er warf ihm einen schnellen, vernichtenden Blick zu, knurrte und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.  
„Genau darum geht es!“, fuhr Snoke in Rens Wut.  
„Ihr beide werdet darunter gehen. Die durchschnittliche Überlebensdauer eines ungeschützten Organismus‘ auf diesem Planten beträgt in etwa eine Stunde. So lange habt ihr Zeit, um die Sache unter euch zu klären. Vorher lasse ich euch nicht zurück aufs Schiff.“  
Kylo keuchte bestürzt. Er selbst war wie erstarrt. Sollte er widersprechen? Sollte er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen oder in Ungnade fallen, nur um zu sagen, dass er nichts anderes getan hatte, als was Snoke ihm aufgetragen hatte?  
Er hatte sich um Kylo Ren gekümmert. Hatte seinen Schmerz abgefangen, hatte seine Gier geerntet und nun bekam er täglich seinen Zorn ab. Nicht, dass ihm das was ausmachte. Es gab wichtigere Dinge und am Ende waren es Kylo und er und eben nicht Kylo und dieses Weibsstück.  
„Das ist unnötig“, presste Ren zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
„Wenn ich mir General Hux‘ Gesicht ansehen, muss ich dir leider widersprechen. Wenn ich den Hass in deinen Augen sehe, widerspreche ich dir definitiv. Nichts gegen deine Wut. Aber hebe sie dir für wichtigere Momente auf. Das hier, ist verschwendetes Potenzial!“ Der Schwarzhaarige presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und er musste schlucken.  
Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht auf einem namenlosen Planeten. Nicht durch Rens Hand und nicht für Kylo Rens lächerliches Streben nach einem Weib.   
„Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass wir das …“

„Nein!“, unterbrach ihn Snoke sofort. Er machte eine Handbewegung und Sekunden später standen sie auf eben jenem Planeten. Ein starker Wind blies, der viel Staub aufwirbelte. Kylo Ren sah auf seine Hand, in der eben noch seine Maske war. Offensichtlich war sie auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben. Dafür riss er sein Schwert aus dem Gürtel, aktivierte es und kam bedrohlich näher. Hektisch riss er selbst seinen Blaster aus dem Holster und zielte auf Kylo.  
„Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen!“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und kam angstfrei näher. Er zielte auf Rens Kopf und schoss. Mehrmals.   
Das Lichtschwert wehrte jeden einzelnen Energiestrahl mit Leichtigkeit ab. Er war chancenlos und das war ihm immer klar gewesen. Wenn Kylo Ren wenigstens hämisch grinsen würde, wüsste er, dass der andere Mann das ebenso genießen konnte wie er.  
Aber Kylo sah ihn nur tödlich ernst an. Armitage tat das Einzige, was ihm richtig erschien. Mit Schwung warf er seine Waffe zur Seite und hob beide Hände.  
„Ich bin bereit für deine Vergeltung. Aber lass es uns auf andere …“ Kylo hieb mit seinem Schwert nach ihm, in eindeutiger Absicht: Seinen Tod. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich darunter durch mogeln und nutzten den Moment, um an der Westseite vom Fels zu springen und zu fliehen.  
Einem Kylo Ren, der auf ihn wütend war und der sein Lichtschwert hatte, hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Aber Snoke hatte sie hierher gebracht, also ging er auch davon aus, dass sie ihr Problem irgendwie regeln würden. Nur wie, ohne dass er dabei sein Leben verlor? Oder war das Teil von Snokes Absicht?

Kylo sah Hux schwer atmend nach. Die Atmosphäre war dünn. Ihm fehlte aber die Luft aufgrund dieser heißen Flamme tief in sich drin. Diese riesige Wut, die ihn immer so hilflos machte.  
Er hatte mit Armitage Sex gehabt. Auch, wenn er sich nicht recht daran erinnern konnte, weil seine Gedanken in einer anderen Welt waren, widerte ihn die Erinnerung daran an.   
Rey, dachte er und blickte in das zerklüftete Tal. Seltsame Rauchschwaden stiegen zwischen den Hügeln hoch. Vermutlich Schwefelquellen. Hux‘ rotes Haar war nirgends zu entdecken. Eigenartig. Er sah plötzlich dessen Bauch vor sich. Seine Haut war so weiß, die Muskeln darunter waren gut zu sehen. Der Samen darauf auch, ebenso wie sein eigener Speichel im Moment des Höhepunkts. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können? Snoke war schuld. Oder doch Rey? Vielleicht rannte er wirklich nur einem Hirngespinst nach.  
Nein, Hux war schuld. Kein Anderer. Wusste er doch um dessen Begierden was ihn betraf.

„Hux! Ich finde dich!“, brüllte er in die unwirtliche Felsenlandschaft. Nur ein hundertfaches Echo kam zurück. Der Druck hinter den Augen wurde größer und das Atmen wurde schwerer. Als es heiß aus seiner Nase lief, wusste Kylo, dass es Blut war. Er wischte es nicht weg. Sah nur auf die roten Tropfen auf den Steinen.  
Schnee. Blut. Zerstörung. Schmerzen.   
Rey.   
Licht …

Entschlossen rannte er los, in die Richtung, in die Hux, der Feigling gelaufen war. Das Laufen war schwer geworden. Er stöhnte, sah dabei den weißen Bauch des Generals vor sich und verspürte genug Zorn, um sich vorwärts zu kämpfen. Rette mich, dachte er und wusste nicht genau, an wen sein Gebet ging.   
Ein Stein traf jäh seine Schulter, ohne, dass er hätte reagieren können. Allein den Arm zu heben, war sehr mühsam geworden. Hux warf einen weiteren, nicht besonders kleinen Stein nach ihm. Mit dem Lichtschwert wehrte er ihn ab. Woher nahm der General die Kraft Steine zu werfen?  
Endlich zeigte er sich. Hinter einem Fels hatte er sich einen Vorrat von Steinen angelegt und mit denen warf er nun nach ihm. Auch aus seiner Nase lief schon Blut. Wie er selbst, kümmerte sich auch Hux nicht darum. Und das war beinah witzig, weil der Rothaarige äußerst penibel war, was seine Kleidung betraf. Noch dazu war er extrem eitel, was sein Äußeres im Allgemeinen betraf. Als Snoke sie zusammengebracht hatte (sie konnte sich von Anfang an keine Sekunde lang ausstehen), hatte er sich oft den Spaß gemacht, mit seinem Schwert einen Hieb nur Millimeter über Hux‘ Haare zu machen und sie damit völlig durcheinander zu wirbeln. Das brachte ihm immer einen empörten Blick aus kalten Augen ein.  
Ein weiterer Felsbrocken traf ihn an der Stirn und ließ ihn taumeln. Er sah Hux keuchen und husten. Es war DIE Gelegenheit. Kylo steckte sein Schwert zurück in den Gürtel, ehe er es hier noch verlieren würde. Hux zu besiegen, würde ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, auch ohne das Lichtschwert. Ächzend bückte er sich und hob einen der Steine auf, die der Rothaarige nach ihm geworfen hatte.  
„Du … hast doch nichts … dagegen, wenn ich … dich mit deiner … eigenen, primitiven … Waffe … töte?“, keuchte er und stürmte vorwärts. Hux‘ grüne Augen weiteten sich. Während er sich bückte, um einen weiteren Felsbrocken zu greifen, war Kylo bei ihm und stieß ihn endgültig zu Boden. Der Aufprall war hart und weil er nicht gesehen hatte, dass Hux an einem Abgrund gestanden hatte, rollten sie nun beide dort hinunter. Dabei verlor Kylo den Stein, griff nur in Panik nach seinem Schwert, um es nicht zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig wollte er mit der Macht seinen Aufprall abfangen, aber er konnte nicht darauf zugreifen. Sein Bewusstsein glitt ab und nur unter allergrößter Willensanstrengung blieb er bei Sinnen. Hux neben ihm schrie erschrocken auf, als sie im Tal aufkamen. Beide stöhnten schmerzerfüllt und Kylo kam nicht umhin an ihren Sex zu denken.   
Hatte er gestöhnt?   
Vor Lust? Oder vor Scham? 

Sein Kopf pochte wie verrückt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er kurz vorm Platzen. In seinem Mund war ein ekliger Blutgeschmack. Kylo Ren sah nicht viel besser aus, als er sich fühlte. Zerschlagen.  
Trotz der schmerzhaften und furchterregenden Situation ihres langsamen Sterbens bekam Armitage eine Erektion, als er in Rens blutverschmiertes Gesicht sah.  
„Du musst … aufhören ein … Trugbild zu jagen … und zu begehren!“, stieß er hervor.  
„Rey ist real!“, keuchte Ren und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.  
„Sie ist der Feind!“, erwiderte er und versuchte schneller auf die Knie zu kommen und einen Stein zu erwischen, bevor Ren sein Schwert erneut zog. Es gelang ihm und das war so erstaunlich, dass er Kylo nicht richtig erwischte, als er nach ihm schlug. Der Stein fiel ihm aus der Hand, nur seine Faust landete an seiner Schulter und Ren bohrte im Gegenzug sein Knie in seinen Unterleib.   
Er schrie auf, krümmte sich zusammen, presste sich die Arme um den Leib und hatte ein Erlebnis der abartigsten Sorte. Kurz vor dem Tod ejakulierte er einfach durch Kylos Gewalt wie ein Teenager in seine Hose. Allerdings merkte das der Schwarzhaarige vermutlich nicht. Er kniete neben ihm wie ein Hund, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ließ das Blut, was nun schneller aus seiner Nase kam, einfach auf die Steine tropfen.  
„Du bist … ein eifersüchtiger … Bastard, Hux!“, keuchte Ren undeutlich und fiel einfach zur Seite.   
Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam, warf er sich mit allerletzter Kraft auf Kylo, um auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Deine … Gefühle … sind kindisch!“, fauchte er ihn an und besprühte dabei Rens Gesicht mit seinem eigenen Blut. Seine Hände versuchten seinen Hals zu packen. Kylos Griff war aber fest, wie eh und je. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Handgelenke gepackt, drückte seine Arme auseinander und schleuderte ihn schließlich zur Seite.  
„Du hast … gar keine Gefühle und … weißt überhaupt nicht … wovon du sprichst!“, schrie er ihn an.   
Nun lief auch Blut aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Ihr Zustand wurde kritisch. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch?

Wieder musste sich Kylo auf den Rücken fallen lassen. Sterben. Nur sterben. Bitte. Dachte er.  
Neben ihm, in Bauchlage, lag Armitage Hux, der stöhnte und sich vergeblich versuchte ein weiteres Mal hochzubekommen. Seine Haare waren völlig durcheinander und irgendwie amüsierte ihn das mehr als es sollte.  
„Du … weißt … nichts … von mir!“, flüsterte Hux mit rauer Stimme.   
Hux hatte wohl recht. Alles, was er wissen wollte, hing mit der Macht zusammen. Und mit dem Mädchen. Kylo sah nach oben, in den rötlichen Himmel mit den gelben Schwaden. Würde Snoke sie hier sterben lassen, weil sie ein Risiko für ihn waren? Kylo fühlte Ruhe und Stille. Ein ungewohntes Befinden, was ihm nur noch mehr Angst machte. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Hux anzusehen. Auch dessen Gesicht war über und über mit Blut verschmiert. Die grünen, kalten Augen wirkten in dieser Maske aus Blut noch viel grusliger also so schon. Aus seiner Nase lief ein stetiger Strom Blut, ebenso aus seinem Ohr.   
Er selbst konnte ihn unter dem Blutschleier, der auf seinen Augen lag, kaum noch erkennen.  
Mit dem letzten Sauerstoff, versuchte er über Hux‘ Aussage nachzudenken.  
„Ich weiß alles über dich“, sagte er schließlich. Hux allerdings, antwortete etwas Seltsames. Was er sagte, verwirrte ihn und berührte ihn im ersten Moment zutiefst.  
„Wir finden das Mädchen …“ Die Hand des Generals hob sich wie in Zeitlupe zu seinem Mund. Er biss in die Fingerspitzen seines Handschuhs und zog ihn sich unter einem schweren Ächzen ab. Dann kam seine Hand näher zu seinem Gesicht. Kylo widerstand dem Drang sich abzuwenden. Es wäre ein Reflex gewesen, den er sich über viele Jahre hinweg mühsam antrainiert hatte. Diese Reaktion schützte ihn vor emotionalen Übergriffen. Jetzt wäre er sowieso zu schwach gewesen den Kopf nur zu drehen. Woher Hux den Willen und die Energie nahm mit seinen Fingern nun zärtlich über sein Gesicht zu streicheln, war ihm ein Rätsel. Seine Finger schoben ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, fuhren über seine Wange und am Ende über seine Lippen.  
Kylo war nicht klar, was er in den grünen Augen sah. Er verstand es nicht. Begriff nur, dass er Hux keineswegs kannte, wie er behauptete.  
„… und dann … töten wir sie und du … bist wieder frei, Kylo.“  
Er stöhnte protestierend, dann flimmerte es. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Snoke holte ihn zurück. Während das geschah, verlor er das Bewusstsein und erwachte erst eine unbekannte Zeit später auf der Krankenstation.   
Mal wieder. Er war allein im Raum und war darüber heilfroh. Gehorsam oder einfach unfähig zu denken oder sich zu bewegen, blieb er liegen und wartete.  
Auf was, wusste Kylo nicht. Auch nicht, wie lange er wartete.  
Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und öffnete in Gedanken Reys komplizierte Zopffrisur, um seine Finger durch ihre bestimmt weichen, duftenden Haare gleiten zu lassen. Wieder und wieder, bis er so ruhig war, wie eben da unten, auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten.  
Wie eben, kurz vor seinem Tod.

Etwas fehlte, merkte Kylo, als er irgendwann wieder zu sich kam.   
War Hux da unten gestorben? Oder war es sein Hass auf General Hux, der auf dem namenlosen Planeten zurückgeblieben war? Er fand keine Antwort und schlief wieder ein.


	5. the night

Snoke hatte sich seit Tagen nicht blicken lassen. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, ließ sich kaum sagen. Vermutlich hatte es dem Obersten Anführer gereicht, dass sie beide sich als zu unfähig erwiesen hatten sich gegenseitig zu töten. Kylo Ren war inzwischen wieder in seiner eigenen Kabine. Dort schlief er weiterhin auf dem nackten Boden und ließ sich das Essen bringen, weil er sich einfach noch nicht imstande sah, General Hux zu begegnen. Was eigentlich lächerlich war, zumal er gleich nebenan war.  
Sein Organismus hatte sich dank der exzellenten medizinischen Technik wieder erholt. Folgeschäden gab es keine. Allerdings war er auch sehr robust und gut trainiert, was Extremsituationen anging. Tatsächlich war sich Kylo nicht sicher, ob er hoffte, dass es Armitage Hux mies ging, er vielleicht sogar sogar tot war, oder ob auch der General den kleinen Ausflug unbeschadet überstanden hatte.  
Am besten nicht dran denken. 

Kylo drehte sich auf den Bauch, streckte Arme und Beine ab und presste sein erhitztes Gesicht an den kalten Boden seiner Schiffsbehausung. Wenn er sich genug konzentrierte, fühlte es sich wie Sand unter seiner gezeichneten Wange an. Hatte er die Augen geschlossen, hörte er das Meer und den Wind. Wenn er tiefer sank, spürte er Rey und fühlte ihre warmen Hände auf seinem Rücken. Sie strich darüber. Er merkte jedes einzelne Sandkorn zwischen ihren Händen und seiner Haut, die von der Sonne ganz warm war. Ein Seufzen verließ seinen Mund und er musste sich auf den Rücken drehen, weil die Vorstellung von ihren Berührungen nicht ohne Folgen blieb.   
Alles, was er hatte und erlebt hatte, war Hux. Immer dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Der glaubte, Anspruch auf ihn zu haben, nur weil er ihm gestattet hatte ihn zu befriedigen. Irgendwann, vor langer Zeit. Er müsste das beenden.   
Hitzige Wut stieg hoch. Wie immer, wenn er an Hux dachte. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, dass Snoke ihm absichtlich so einen Idioten zur Seite gestellt hatte, um seine Disziplin zu trainieren. Er ging doch nicht wirklich davon aus, dass Hux was taugte, oder? Auch wenn er zäh war, wie er kürzlich feststellen durfte.  
Und wenn Armitage Hux doch Gefühle hatte? Welche waren das? Neid? Blinder Ehrgeiz? Die lächerliche Sehnsucht nach einem Zuhause? Er hatte ein Zuhause gehabt, war von seinen Eltern geliebt worden. Auch, wenn er sich am Ende abgewandt hatte, weil seine Ziele andere waren, als die seiner Eltern und vor allem die des großen Jedimeisters Luke Skywalker. Nein, sie hatten sich alle von ihm abgewandt, weil sie seinen inneren Kampf nicht ertragen konnten. Er hatte den Schmerz in den Augen seiner Mutter gesehen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen seines Vaters und die Verachtung in Lukes Augen.  
Die Unruhe in ihm wurde stärker bei alle diesen Gedanken. Die kleinen Flammen seines ständigen Zorns züngelten hoch. Unaufhaltsam. Dem musste er Einhalt gebieten. Sofort!

„Wach auf!“, hörte er in seinem Traum. In Gedanken. In der Realität.  
Armitage riss die Augen auf. Anstatt in das weiche, blaue Licht seiner ständigen Nachtbeleuchtung, sah er in rotes Lichts. Es war Kylo Rens Lichtschwert, dessen Spitze auf seine Kehle gerichtet war. Dahinter sah er Kylos Augen, in denen sich die Glut seiner Waffe widerspiegelte. Er wirkte wie ein Dämon. Ganz still und doch vibrierend vor Macht und Zorn, starrte er auf ihn nieder. Armitage lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett, trug nur seine Shorts und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der andere Mann hereingekommen war, da die Türen Codes hatten. Aber mit seiner verdammten Macht war wohl alles möglich. Was wollte er jetzt? Seinen Tod?  
Nur zu. Er war nicht in der Position sich zu wehren. Traute sich nicht mal zu schlucken, weil er die Hitze des Schwertes so deutlich spürte, wie seinen Schwanz, der bei einer so gestalteten Bedrohung unweigerlich hart wurde.  
Der unfreiwillige Ausflug auf diesen Planeten, hatte ihn mitgenommen. Und auch heute fühlte er sich noch nicht hundertprozentig einsatzfähig. Erst recht nicht, um mit Kylo Ren auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen.

Plötzlich deaktivierte der Schwarzhaarige sein Schwert, stand aber weiterhin vor seinem Bett und starrte ihn an. Kylos Oberkörper war nackt, er trug nur eine schwarze, lange Hose und seine Haare fielen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig und sehr langsam bewegte sich Armitage nun. Er setzte sich auf und rechnete jederzeit mit einer heftigen Reaktion. Es kam keine. Auch nicht, als er ein wenig zur Seite rutschte, die Decke zurückschlug und Kylo so andeutete zu ihm zu kommen.  
Sie mussten nicht darüber sprechen. Diese Art „Treffen“ funktionierte fast ohne Worte, auch wenn es noch niemals nachts vorgekommen war. Meistens schubste ihn Ren einfach im Vorbeilaufen in einen Raum oder zerrte ihn wahlweise rein, wenn niemand in der Nähe war, sah ihn finster an, sagte, was gesagt werden musste und er kniete sich. Nie hatte er sich beschwert, weil er es begonnen hatte. Aus selbstsüchtigen, eitlen Gründen. Aus Gründen des Neids. Aus berechnenden Gründen, so einen Vorteil zu ergattern.

Kylo zögerte noch, ließ dann aber klirrend sein Schwert zu Boden fallen und legte sich an die Stelle, an der er eben noch gelegen hatte.  
Unsicher, was Rens nächtlicher Überfall zu bedeuten hatte, saß er im Dunkeln neben ihm und betrachtete seinen Körper im schwachen, blauen Licht.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lag wie leblos auf dem Rücken, schwieg und sah nur an die Decke. Wenn er Kylo Ren nur ein einziges Mal außerhalb seiner Wut verstehen würde, er würde eine Hand dafür geben. Gab es mehr als Zorn in ihm? Mehr, als eine unerfüllbare Sehnsucht nach einem Mädchen, was ihn niemals zurücklieben würde, weil er war, der er war? Konnte dieser Mann nur Schmerzen und Hass spüren? War er ebenso süchtig danach wie er selbst? Gab es dazwischen mehr? Der Graben zwischen ihnen war sehr tief und dunkel.   
Kylo Ren hasste ihn, sah ihn als Konkurrent, verachtete ihn für sein Wesen und seine Herkunft und dachte nie weiter, als bis zu seinem Hass, der immer ziemlich nah war.  
Ganz langsam beugte er sich über ihn, immer erwartend, dass Ren ihn gleich angriff. 

Kylo schloss die Augen. Der angenehme Geruch des anderen Mannes war in seiner Nase. General Hux roch immer sauber, rein und seltsam perfekt. Als er sah, was Hux tat, schloss er schnell seine Augen, drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken, als die Lippen seine nackte Brust trafen.  
Wie ein Hammerschlag fuhr ihm diese Berührung trotzdem bis in den Unterleib. Dabei war sie zart. Abwartend und hochmütig, wie Hux‘ kalte Augen. Vielleicht lag es an seiner eigenen Sehnsucht. Die Lippen waren trocken und weich, als sie über seine Haut glitten. Würde Rey so küssen? Würde sie sich lieber küssen lassen? Seine Küsse wären anders. Verlangend, hitzig, zerstörerisch.   
Nicht so behutsam. Seine Macht prickelte in ihm. Forderte ihn auf, diesem Arschloch einfach das Genick zu brechen. Es wäre einfach. Es wäre nur ein kurzer, schneller Ruck. Und er müsste nie wieder in seine unberührten Augen blicken, denen das Feuer fehlte. 

Wellen plätscherten an einen anderen Strand.   
Für einen Moment öffnete er panisch die Augen. Dunkelheit. Fast. Hux‘ heller Körper kniete über ihm. Seine Zunge umrundete seine Brustwarze, sonst berührte er ihn nicht. Wie so oft, fragte sich Kylo in jenem bizarren Augenblick, warum er überhaupt mit Lust auf diesen frostigen Geist reagierte.   
Aber das tat er. Seine Männlichkeit hatte sich längst verhärtet. Dazu musste er nur dem Geräusch der Wellen lauschen. Sein Atem ging schneller. Als Hux‘ kühle Finger begannen seinen Hose zu öffnen, zuckte er zusammen.   
Immer wieder. Lust. Befriedigung und danach kalte Leere.   
Warum war es nie anderes?

Armitage keuchte erschrocken auf, als ihn Kylo Ren plötzlich an den Oberarmen packte und regelrecht zur Seite warf. Hatte ihm nicht gefallen, was er getan hatte? Dieser unempfindliche Teufel. Sonst gingen sie ohne jegliches Vorspiel zur Hauptsache über. Warum kam er dann nachts überhaupt zu ihm? Dauerte es dem ungeduldigen Kind zu lang? Armitage wurde wütend. Dann würde er es eben auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Mal wieder.  
So fest es ging, versuchte er den anderen Mann aus seinem Bett zu schieben, damit er verstand. Es war aussichtslos. Kylo gab ein raues Lachen von sich, packte wieder auf diese nachdrückliche Art seine Handgelenke und zwang ihn auf den Rücken. Dabei warf er sich schwer auf ihn drauf und presste seine Beine mit seinen Beinen fest zusammen. Er hatte unglaubliche Kraft und war unschlagbar in seiner Art zu kämpfen. Es sei denn, ein Mädchen kam daher. Dann verlor er nur beim Zusehen.  
Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Lachen. Kylo knurrte darauf hin, ließ jäh seine Handgelenke los und schob seinen Hände hinter seinen Rücken.   
Damit presste er seinen Körper so fest an sich, dass Armitage nicht anders konnte, als lustvoll aufzuwimmern. Es war schrecklich schön in seiner zornigen Umarmung auf Gnade zu hoffen. Und wenn er ihn dabei noch leiden sah, dann war seine Zufriedenheit beinah komplette. Ihre harten Geschlechtsteile pressten sich aneinander. Noch nie hatte er Kylo so aktiv erlebt. Nicht, dass er ihn etwa küsste! Das tat er nie.  
Aber er durfte ihn küssen und das tat er nun. Seine Lippen lagen an seinem Hals und schmeckten seine erhitzte, salzige Haut. Gern stellte er sich dabei vor, dass er Kylos Macht schmeckte und sie ihm Stück für Stück von seiner Haut leckte und saugte.  
Kylos Wildheit schien ihn heute zu verbrennen. Seit dem Vorfall, dem Versuch sich gegenseitig zu töten, dem Scheitern, hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen.   
Sie hatten sich nicht mal gesehen. Armitage vermutetet, dass nicht nur er Kylo Ren aus dem Weg ging, sondern auch der ihm. Zumindest wurde ihm erzählt, dass in seiner Kabine nun gar keine Einrichtung mehr gab und er sein Essen vom Boden aß.  
So ein infantiler Narr.

Der Narr ließ ihn plötzlich los, riss sich seine eigene Hose nach unten und legte sich sofort wieder zwischen seine Beine. Wieder schoben sich seine Hände in seinen Rücken und tiefer, bis unter dem Bund seiner Shorts. Ein glückseliges Stöhnen entwich ihm.  
Wenn es doch nur echt wäre. Wenn Kylo ihn doch wirklich wollen würde. Aber er würde an Rey denken und damit musste er leben. Vor dem Mädchen gab es wenigstens noch eine kleine Chance, dass sie sich näher kommen würden. Die gab es nun überhaupt nicht mehr. Es war hoffnungslos.  
Er schob seine Hände in die dicken, schwarzen Haare, fühlte Kylos heißen Atem an seinem Hals und versuchte seine Lippen zu finden. Ren drehte den Kopf zur Seite, keuchte aber rau, als er sein festes Hinterteil mit seinen Händen umfasste.  
Am liebsten hätte er ihn wieder in sich. Ihm so ein Angebot zu machen war in diesem Moment unmöglich. Wenn er sprach, würde Ren ihn zerfetzen, das sagte ihm sein Instinkt. Sein Körper war unter seiner Macht begraben und er tat mit ihm, was er wollte. Sein Unterleib rieb sich an seinem, was ihm den Verstand raubte. Diese finstere Leidenschaft wärmte ihn, ließ ihn schwindeln und verlangend stöhnen.

Kylo konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen. Es war der hassenswerte General Hux, an dessen Körper er sich gerade befriedigte und dessen Zärtlichkeit, die er nie einordnen konnte, die er nahm, ohne etwas zurückzugeben. Das war seine Rache, dafür, dass er kürzlich seinen Zustand ausgenutzt hatte. Und es gefiel dem Bastard auch noch, wie überdeutlich zu spüren war. Dessen bleicher Körper wandte sich lustvoll unter seinem, wie er im bläulichen Nachtlicht sah.  
Am liebsten würde er wieder hart in ihn stoßen, ihn demütigen und verwunden, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er damit nur genau das Gegenteil erreichen würde. Befriedigung und Hoffnung.   
Undenkbar. Sie würden niemals auf diese Weise zusammenkommen. Sie nutzten sich gegenseitig aus. Er musste an Hux seine Sehnsucht nach Rey befriedigen. Und der arrogante Mistkerl bekam sein Ego gestreichelt. Beide hatten etwas davon.  
Hux‘ groteske Hingabe war trotz allem erregend.  
Aber sie entglitt ihm, als er das Rauschen der Wellen vernahm. Rey rief ihn und es war sie, die er liebte. In Gedanken.   
Sein Zittern war heftig. Und ja, er stöhnte. Als er es hörte, bekam er selbst eine Gänsehaut. Es klang wie ein allesvernichtender Schlachtruf. Armitages Keuchen an seinem Ohr war unerträglich. Angespannt, zitternd und so schnell. Am liebsten hätte er ihm den Mund zugehalten, hätte ihn erwürgt und geschlagen, weil sich sein Zittern unweigerlich auf ihn übertrug.   
Sein Atem hetzte, seine Bewegungen waren seltsam träge. Lustvoll, langsam und ehrfürchtig. Ein wenig war es wie Snokes Trance, in die er ihn kürzlich versetzt hatte. Alles fühlte sich surreal und doch so empfindlich an. Hux‘ Hände, die nicht mehr kühl waren. Sein bebender Leib unter ihm, seine Geräusche und sein sauberer Geruch. Es verwirrte ihn, ließ ihn knurren wie ein Tier in der Falle.  
Während einer lahmen Bewegung, kaum noch Luft bekommend, ergoss er sich. Lustvoll und quälend langsam pulsierte sein Samen aus ihm raus, beschmutzte den Platz zwischen ihren Leibern, den es nicht gab. Als hätte der Rothaarige nur darauf gewartet, drückte er sich ihm ein letztes Mal entgegen und grub dabei ein wenig schmerzhaft seine Finger in seine Lenden.  
Hux‘ Keuchen war kein Vergleich zu seinem Knurren. Sein lustvolles Zusammenkrümmen hingegen, könnte man durchaus als Ekstase bezeichnen.   
Sie hatten es schon wieder getan. Sie hatten schon wieder dieses abartige Spiel zusammen gespielt, bei dem es keinen Gewinner geben konnte. Wonach sie sich nur noch mehr hassten. Er hatte sich schon wieder in seiner Sehnsucht vor Hux gedemütigt und der General hatte ihm gönnerhaft den Kopf getäschelt und ihm gegeben, was er glaubte zu brauchen. Beschämung. Befriedigung und Begnadigung.

Die ekelhafte Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen sprach für sich.  
Als er genug Luft und Mut hatte, sprang Kylo auf. Während er sich seine Hose hochzog, hörte er Hux‘ noch immer raue Stimme.  
„Bleib hier.“  
„Vergiss es!“, fauchte er, griff sein Schwert und ging. Ehe sein Zittern überhandnahm. Ehe er begann auch die Kabine des Generals zu zerlegen. Dafür ging er lieber in einen der Aufenthaltsräume.  
Er aktivierte sein Schwert, starrte für Minuten in die rote Glut und schluckte schwer seinen Kummer nach unten. Es sollte das Mädchen sein, was sein wahres Ich sah. Nicht dieser … Bastard, der ihn manipulierte, um seinen Sadismus an ihm zu befriedigen.   
Rey.   
Er schlug auf den Tisch ein, bis er nur noch aus Einzelteilen bestand.  
Wind. Schlag. Strand. Schlag. Meer. Schlag. Herz. Schlag. Rey. Schlag. Ben …

Armitage Hux brauchte lang, um wieder gelassen Luft holen zu können. Viel zu deutlich spürte er ihn noch auf sich. So beherrschend, so kraftvoll, so schön. Seine Finger rieben nachdenklich über Kylos Samen auf seinem Bauch. So warm, wie Kylos Blut. Er war so ein Hitzkopf, so wild und ungezähmt. So machtvoll und anziehend.  
Würde Kylo ihn jemals wollen, würde er in seinen Händen zerbrechen, wie feinstes Glas. Glas, nur gemacht aus Sand. Sand in einer Sanduhr. Dazu verdammt zu rieseln, bis nichts mehr übrig blieb.  
Wie absurd es war, diesen Dämon zu begehren, war ihm in jeder Sekunde bewusst. Es war nur möglich zu nehmen, was der Andere ihm gab. Kylo gab ihm Verachtung, Hass und manchmal die Gnade seines hitzigen Leibs. Seufzend drehte sich Armitage zur Seite, blickte zur Tür und wünschte sich in ein paar schwachen Sekunden der andere Mann würde zurückkommen, würde sich über ihn beugen und auf seine Lippen flüstern:  
„Ich könnte dich liebe …“  
Es war nur sein eigenes Flüstern, welches er der Nacht schenkte.


	6. the layover

„Warum Najarka?“, hörte er Kylos tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Sie schickte ihm wie so oft ein erregendes Prickeln, was von seinem Nacken, über seine Wirbelsäule nach unten bis zwischen seine Beine lief. Unwillkürlich öffnete er sich für ihn. Seine Gedanken, aber auch seine Lenden.   
Armitage presste fest die Kiefer aufeinander (es schmerzte immer noch leicht), um jegliche Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Seit ihrer nächtlichen „Aussprache“ war es besser geworden. Besser hieß, sie sprachen wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander, wenn es sein musste, und gingen sich nicht zwanghaft aus dem Weg. Kylo ging nicht mehr ständig auf ihn los, auch wenn er weiterhin extrem abweisend und unhöflich war. Das aber, war eigentlich eher die Regel.  
„Wir müssen unseren Proviant auffüllen“, sagte er knapp, ohne sich zu Ren umzudrehen. Der trug sowieso wieder seine kindische Maske, auch wenn er seine Augen trotzdem auf sich spürte.  
„Auf Najarka?“, fragte er mit deutlich hörbar amüsiertem Unterton nach, der selbst vom Stimmverzerrer nicht komplett absorbiert wurde. Besser war, er gab dem Anführer der Ritter von Ren keine Antwort. Der kleine Planet Najarka im Rayter-Sektor galt als Sündenpfuhl der schlimmsten Sorte. Und ja, er war es wohl auch. Vorräte gab es dort trotzdem und sie brauchten welche. Logistische Dinge, von denen Kylo Ren weder Ahnung hatte, noch interessierten den Schwarzhaarigen solche unwichtigen Details. Kylo Ren jagte weiterhin nur der Macht nach, den Rebellen und … ach nein, eigentlich nur dem Weibsstück Rey.  
Armitage fühlte, wie sein Zorn anschwoll und ging weg, ehe er ihn nur wieder provozieren würde.

Kylo sah ihm nicht nach, konnte es aber nicht lassen kurz die Gedanken des Generals zu sondieren.  
Ärger. Oberflächlich. Nur nicht tiefer gehen!  
„Lass das, Ren!“, brüllte der Rothaarige noch, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Wut. Das war doch eher sein Terrain. Irgendwas war hier faul. Etwas sprach seinen Instinkt an, etwas kitzelte seine Macht wach. Falls General Hux auch nach Najarka gehen würde, würde er es auch tun. Unauffällig, um zu sehen, was der andere Mann vorhatte. Gab es heimliche Befehle? Arbeitete Hux gegen ihn? Gegen ihre Ziele. Außer der ständige Zorn, war Misstrauen und Argwohn sein heimlicher Vorname.  
Aber es war mehr. Ein Mehr, was sich Kylo ungern eingestand.   
Mehr, nicht Meer.  
Rey.  
Seit seinem Schwächeeinbruch, seit der Nacht, in der er bei Hux war, um nicht allein zu sein, schien sich etwas zu verändern. Noch immer fühlte er sich in der Nähe des Rothaarigen provoziert, doch anders als zuvor. Er hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis Blut floss und Knochen brachen, bis er ihn getötet hatte. Nur was war es dann?  
Was es auch war, er begriff es nicht und das machte ihn dann eben doch nur wütend. Kylo ließ seine Maske zurück, als er General Hux nur eine Stunde später auf den Planeten Najarka folgte.  
Niemand sollte sich auf diesem Drecksplaneten an ihn erinnern.

Najarka war ein staubiger Haufen Müll. Es stank in den engen Gassen nach allem Möglichen. Es war dreckig, laut und voller abartiger Kreaturen. Kylo sah Humanoiden, intelligente Spezies und halbintelligente Spezies. Im Grunde traf man hier alles, was man auch sonst traf. Nur war alles ein paar Stufen widerwärtiger.  
General Hux hatte einen zeitlichen Vorsprung. Das machte nichts, mithilfe der Macht könnte er ihn schnell und leicht aufspüren. Doch zuerst musste er seinen Unwillen überwinden und sich durch die engen Gassen bewegen. Er hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang um, dessen Kapuze er sich weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Damit fiel er hier keineswegs auf.   
Mit einem angewiderten Schaudern, schickte er seine Sinne auf die Suche nach Hux und fand ihn so schnell, dass es ihn ärgerte. Inzwischen kannte er seinen Geruch, jede Zelle seines Körpers, das Geräusch seines Blutes und das Schlagen seines Herzens wie keinen zweiten Organismus. Unwillkürlich musste er an Rey denken. Wie erstarrte blieb er inmitten der bunten Menge stehen, schloss die Augen und versuchte ihr Herz zu finden. Es war natürlich nicht hier. Das wäre auch zu schön und ein einfacher Zufall gewesen. Aber, weil er sich konzentriert hatte, vermischte sich nun die Erinnerung ihres Herzschlags mit dem tatsächlichen Schlagen von Armitage Hux‘ Herz, was ihn ziemlich verwirrte. Für Sekunden glaubte Kylo die Kontrolle zu verlieren und den Basar um sich herum mit einer einzigen Handbewegung dem Boden gleich zu machen. Er fing sich wieder. Zitterte, schwitzte, blieb aber reglos und vor allem tatenlos stehen, bis sich sein Blut beruhigt hatte.   
Kylo lief los, immer der unsichtbaren Spur nach, die ihn zu Hux bringen würde. Der Mistkerl hatte sicher etwas vor. Etwas, was gegen ihn lief, etwas, was nicht in seine eigenen Pläne passte.  
Falls er diesem Ekel jemals vertrauen würde, müsste ihm jemand die Hand abtrennen. Irgendwie war das ja sogar Familientradition. Beinah kam es einer Beleidigung gleich, dass er noch beide Hände hatte. Nein, im Grunde zeigte das genau seine Position. Abseits.

Armitage hatte inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen. Erst war es schwer gewesen, doch inzwischen ging es besser. Haare kitzelten seine Haut und er zuckte immer wieder zusammen. Die Berührungen waren zart, reizend und diffus wie seine Einstellung dazu. Folter, Abscheu und Sehnsucht waren ein betäubender Mix.  
„Sag es!“, befahl er dumpf, als er die Vorstellung von Kylo Ren einfach nicht abschütteln konnte.  
„Ich könnte dich lieben, Sir!“, sagte der junge Mann sofort voller Inbrunst. Fast hätte er ihm die Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Aber dann müsste er sich einen neuen Servilen suchen und dazu fehlte ihm die Zeit. Deswegen knurrte er nur:  
„Lass das Sir weg!“  
„Wie sie wünschen, Sir!“ Nur ganz mühsam beherrschte er sich und dachte nur noch an Kylo, um seinen Ärger in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Kylo auf ihm, in dieser Nacht. Seither konnte er kaum noch schlafen. Weil er auf ihn wartete, weil er sich so nach ihm sehnte. Nach seinem schweren, kräftigen Körper, seiner Macht, die ihn zu Boden drückte und nach seiner abweisenden Art sich an ihm zu befriedigen, als wäre er der Servile. Und wenn er das sein müsste, um ihn zu spüren, er wäre es.   
Wenn Kylo Ren es wollen würde. Wenn er es ihm sagen würde.  
Leider war es nicht so. Kylo Ren hatte offensichtlich kein Interesse mehr daran, dass er ihn befriedigte. Er aber, hatte Bedürfnisse. Deshalb war er hier in diesem Drecksschuppen und ließ sich von einem Servilen befriedigen. Dabei war sein Empfinden weit weg von dem, was Kylo mit seiner pulsierenden, dunklen Schönheit in ihm auslöste. Allein der Gedanke daran, machte ihn jedoch hart. Hart, um Befriedigung zu empfangen, die er sonst niemals erhalten würde.  
„Ich könnte dich liebe!“, sagte der Servile mit dem dunklen Haar erneut. Die Worte waren nur ein Echo seiner Sehnsucht. Aber auch Echos kamen an, wenn auch nur schwach. Rens Egoismus, mit dem er ihn benutzte, war wie ein Impulsgeber eines Blasters. Sein Unterleib drückte sich dem Mund des Servilen entgegen. Der tat, was er konnte und wofür er bezahlt wurde. Nicht gut, nicht beeindruckend, ausreichend allemal. Armitage presste seine Augenlider fest zusammen, um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Sag es nochmal!“, befahl er kratzig und der Servile tat es. Es klang schon ein wenig zorniger. Nur einen Hauch verärgert. Kylo würde ihm diese Worte niemals sagen. Aber wenn, wäre es wie ein Hieb mit seinem Lichtschwert quer über seinen Oberkörper. Schmerzhaft, verletzend und ernst gemeint. Eine Narbe würde ihm bleiben, die er in Ehren halten würde, wie nichts sonst. Es wäre eine Kampfansage für einen Kampf um Leben und Tod. Was sonst? Kylo Ren sah nur die Extreme.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, sagte Armitage leise vor sich hin. Der Servile, der seinen Schwanz im Mund hatte, war ihm dabei völlig egal. In erster Linie war die Aussage für Kylo Ren gedacht, galt aber auch ihm selbst. Ihm, und seiner unerfüllten Sehnsucht, was den schwarzhaarigen Mann betraf.  
Seit Kylo Rey getroffen hatte, schien alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Ihr seltsames Verhältnis, was von Anfang an auf Sand gebaut war, war fragil wie Glas. Sie verband im Grunde nur Eins. Die Arbeit für Snoke und im Auftrag der Ersten Ordnung. Darüber hinaus schien es nichts zu geben, was sie gemein hatten, außer einem rätselhaften Ehrgeiz Macht zu besitzen, den Kylo ebenso aufzuweisen hatte wie er selbst.

Kylo fand das Etablissement, in dem sich General Hux scheinbar aufhielt. Wieder überkam ihn so viel Abscheu, dass er fast wieder umgekehrt wäre. Nun war ihm klar, was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Erniedrigung, wie sie zu Hux passte. Armitage Hux, der sich für den größten und würdigsten Mann hielt, den die Galaxien je gekannt hatten. Blind in seinen Ambitionen, hart in seinen Ansichten und gefeit gegen jegliche Art von Emotionen, die über Hass hinausgingen. Davon sprachen seine immer kalten Augen.  
Eher aus hämischer Neugier, betrat Kylo nun doch das Etablissement und folgte Hux‘ unsichtbarer Spur. Man sprach ihn an, doch nach einem warnenden Knurren tat man so, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Angst zu haben, war immer gut, wer wusste das nicht besser als er selbst? Die unterschiedlichen Séparées waren nur durch schwere Vorhänge aus Stoff abgeteilt und verhüllt. Nicht verhüllt, waren die Geräusche, die deutlich zu vernehmen waren. Stöhnen war nur das gewöhnlichste von allen. Kylo schottete seine Sinne so gut es ging ab und fand am Ende des Ganges den Ort, den er suchte. Ein dreckig grauer, schwerer Vorgang versperrte ihm die Sicht. 

Lautlos ging er näher.   
Herzklopfen. Ekel und Neugier beherrschten seine Gedanken. Keine Angst. Eher die Hoffnung auf ein Druckmittel, was er gegen Hux benutzen konnte. Hux, der so anfällig in seiner Eitelkeit war. Ein leichtes Opfer für seinen Spott. Geräusche waren aus diesem Abteil kaum zu hören. Nur das sanfte Vibrieren von Armitages Blut war gut für ihn spürbar. Erregung war immer deutlich zu fühlen. Ebenso Wut. Nur Liebe spürte man nicht. War das nicht seltsam? Einen Moment verlor er sich in der Betrachtung dieses Gedanken und hörte die Worte:  
„Ich könnte dich lieben!“, sagte eine humanoid klingende Stimme. Nicht die von Hux. Es klang gelernt, lächerlich devot. Bezahlt.  
Mit der Macht seiner Gedanken, bewegte Kylo den Vorhang lautlos und ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Gerade so viel, dass er Hux und den jungen Mann sah, der sich auf dem General zu schaffen machte. Der Servile tat das, was Hux bei ihm sonst tat. Eine orale Befriedigung hatte für ihn noch nie etwas mit Gefühlen zu tun gehabt. Es war ein Bedürfnis, eine Notwendigkeit, die man sich selbst aufnötigen oder angenehm erleben konnte. Hux konnte diese Art Bedürfnisbefriedung so gut, dass es ein angenehmes Erlebnis war. Nicht mehr. Kein Wellengeräusch erreichte dabei sein Herz. Es war nicht wie Reys Blick in sein Herz, was ein Beben auslöste.  
Als Kylo nun einen unwilligen Blick auf das Geschehen warf, sah er General Hux zum ersten Mal im Licht. Das Licht eines schmutzigen Tages, auf einem widerwärtigen Planeten voller Müll, aber im Licht einer Sonne. Seine Haut war weiß wie Schnee, seine Schambehaarung rot, wie das Haar auf seinem Kopf. Seine eigene Erinnerung an den hellen Bauch mit dem Samen darauf, verwischte mit dem lichtüberfluteten Körper, nur höchsten zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Niemand bemerkte seine Augen, die durch den Spalt des Vorhangs sahen.   
Der schlanke, beinah grazile Servile, den sich Hux gegönnt hatte, war ansehnlich und es sah so aus, als beherrschte er sein Handwerk, für das er bezahlt wurde. Kylo entließ ihn schnell aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Dafür starrte er wie benommen auf den hellen Bauch, der sich schnell hob und senkte. Lust explodierte in ihm. Sein Geschlecht wurde hart, sein Atem ging schneller und der Zorn auf sich und seine ungewünschte Reaktion kamen wie ein unbemerkter Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Schnell sah er nach oben, zu Armitages Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Er sah aus, als wenn er seinen Männern gerade den Befehl zum Massensuizid entgegen gebrüllt hatte. Arrogant, diszipliniert, distanziert und voller Selbstverachtung. Nur das Runzeln seiner Augenbrauen sagten Kylo, dass der Anblick täuschte.  
General Hux konzentrierte sich. Die Versuchung in seine Gedanken zu schauen, war stark. Wenn er das jedoch tat, würde er ihn spüren und das absurde Schauspiel wäre vorbei. Nicht mal seine Handschuhe hatte Hux ausgezogen. Dieser Ignorant. Kylo unterdrückte ein Seufzen und fragte sich, warum Hux so geizig war sich nur diese Art von Vergnügen zu gönnen. Es gab doch mehr und er war sicher, dass der Rothaarige es sich leisten könnte.  
„Sag es!“, hörte er dessen gepresste Stimme erneut. Seine eigene Erektion, die sich leider hartnäckig hielt, zog dabei bittersüß.  
Der Servile nahm seinen Schwanz mit einem feuchten Geräusch aus dem Mund, Hux zuckte dabei mit einem Keuchen zusammen und ejakulierte während der Worte des jungen Kerls auf seinen Bauch.  
„Ich könnte dich lieben!“, gab der Servile von sich, umfasste Armitages schönen, hellen Schwanz fest mit seiner Hand und wartete still. General Hux gab nur ein einziges, dunkles Stöhnen von sich und Kylo zog sich schnell zurück.  
Es wäre besser zu gehen und ihn nicht wissen zu lassen, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte. Noch besser aber wäre es, ihn zu verspotten und zu demütigen. Das war ihm nahezu ein Bedürfnis, um die Hitze in sich zu kühlen. Leise stellte er sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete.  
Niemand nahm seinen Hass so ernst, wie Armitage Hux.

Armitage konnte es nicht lassen. Kaum hatte er seine Hose hochgezogen, schlug er dem Servilen seine Faust so fest ins Gesicht, so dass der Mann polternd gegen die Wand flog. Das sofort sichtbare Blut machte ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen. Er legte ein paar Credits drauf und warf sie dem Servilen vor die Füße. Seine Demütigung war schon komplett, warum noch Worte verschwenden. Bevor er das Séparée verließ, ordnete Armitage seine Uniform sehr penibel und entfernte jedes Staubkörnchen dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Gut, dass Ren nicht in der Nähe war. Wenn er in diesem Augenblick in seinen Gedanken wühlen würde, würde er so viel Selbstmitleid und Schmerz finden, dass der düstere Kerl, den er hatte noch niemals nur schmunzeln sehen, in lautes Lachen ausbrechen würde. Kylo Ren würde ihn auslachen. Er würde über ihn, seine niederen Empfindungen und seine Sehnsucht nach Liebe lachen. Sich wieder einzusammeln, war schwer, aber mehr als notwendig. 

Starr sah Kylo dem General entgegen. Verwundert stellte er dabei zwei Dinge fest. Einmal war Hux ehrlich überrascht ihn hier zu treffen. Zum Anderen sah er zum ersten Mal in dessen leblosen Augen so etwas wie Feuer, bevor es verschwand und von kalter Herablassung ersetzt wurde. Neigte Hux etwa doch zu Gefühlen? Ein paar eigenartige Momente lang, blickten sie sich stumm an. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er sah dieses Feuer in Hux‘ grünen Augen auch weiterhin, obwohl es nicht mehr da war. Der Augenblick war still, atemlos und beinah so tödlich wie ihr Kampf auf dem namenlosen Planeten. Eine Bedeutung lag darin, die Kylo sich nicht erklären konnte. Unwillkürlich musste er an Rey denken. An ihr schönes Gesicht, an ihre geschlossenen Augen und ihr stummes Versprechen ihn eines Tages zu erlösen. Das hier, war ähnlich. Wie konnte das sein? 

„Ekelhaft!“, spie Kylo schließlich aus und wandte sich ab. Hux kam ihm nach, lief neben ihm her und sagte frostig:  
„Du erlaubst dir ein Urteil? Wie niedlich!“ Darauf konnte Kylo nichts erwidern, ohne zornerfüllt auf ihn einzuschlagen. Als sie gemeinsam auf die staubige, erhitzte Straße traten, blieben sie stehen, ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben.  
„Es wäre noch Zeit irgendwo etwas zu trinken“, sagte Hux beiläufig, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Dabei sah er ihn nicht an, blickte sogar in die andere Richtung. Was war das? Ein freundschaftliches Gesprächsangebot? Eine kuriose Anmache?   
„Von mir aus“, hörte er sich sagen und lief einfach neben Hux her, der scheinbar genau wusste wohin er wollte. Wenn das mal nicht ein Fehler war. Warum fühlten sich Fehler immer so gut an, wenn man sie beging und warum hatten sie immer so einen herben, bitterbösen Nachgeschmack? Kylo versuchte an Rey zu denken, doch in der Hitze des Dreckes, kam es ihm schäbig vor. Dann ging er eben mit dem verhassten Kerl an seiner Seite etwas trinken. Konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein.

Das Getränk, was Hux für sie beide bestellt hatte, war perlmuttartig und blubberte leicht. Kylo starrte es nur misstrauisch an. Trinken würde er es sicherlich nicht. Kurz musste er die Arglosigkeit des Generals bewundern. Wie es aussah, kannte er den Ort und vertraute diesem verrotteten Straßencafé in dem sie saßen. Vor ihnen auf der Straße spielte sich das durch und durch vulgäre und laute Leben von Najarka ab.  
„Das eben …“, begann Hux. Seine Stimme war keineswegs verlegen oder bedauernd. Eigentlich hörte er sich an, als wenn er ihm gleich den Befehl erteilen würde das alles zu vergessen, was er gesehen hatte und ja mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen.  
„Ich nehme von dir keine Befehle entgegen!“, sagte er schnell, um Hux zuvorzukommen und den Anderen gleichzeitig mit der größtmöglichen Herablassung zu behandeln. Hux sah ihn an. Seine grünen Augen, die in der hellen Sonne des Ortes eher Türkis erschienen, funkelten aufgebracht.  
„Das eben, geht dich nichts an!“, beendete Hux fauchend seinen Satz.  
„Spare dir deinen Spott also auf, für Zeiten, in denen du ihn besser genießen kannst, Ren.“ Wieder taxierte ihn Kylo lange, beschloss am Ende, dass der General recht hatte. Jetzt und hier war nicht der passende Moment, um ihn noch weiter zu beschämen.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er nur ruhig, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick einbrachte. Beide blickten eine Weile dem bunten Treiben auf der Straße zu.

Als sich sein Puls endlich so einigermaßen auf einem normalen Level eingepegelt hatte, sagte Armitage:  
„Wenn du mich freundlich darum bittest, könnte ich dafür sorgen, dass deine Kabine eine neue Einrichtung bekommt.“ Es war ein Freundschaftsangebot, weil es der Schwarzhaarige gerade nicht auf die Spitze getrieben hatte. Hatte Ren schon jemals nachgegeben? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.   
„Freundlich? Wie der Servile eben?“ Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie ein einziges Mal ein Gespräch führen konnten, in dem sie sich nicht ständig gegenseitig beleidigten oder bekämpften.  
„Auf falsche Fragen gebe ich keine Antwort mehr, Kylo.“  
„Ich könnte auch einfach nachsehen, ob es das ist, was du unter freundlich verstehst …“, sagte Ren und hob seine Hand ein wenig an. Nur am Glanz seiner dunklen Augen sah er seine Erheiterung. Wie er diesen dauerwütenden Kindskopf hasste. Als er ihn vorhin entdeckte hatte, hatte sein Herz für ein paar Schläge ausgesetzt. Warum tat Ren das? Warum musste er immer bis zur letzten Grenze gehen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach stehen bleiben und die Dinge auf sich beruhen lassen? Jetzt wusste er es, jetzt hatte Ren noch mehr Munition, um ihn zu besiegen. Für Sekunden hätte er am liebsten aufgegeben. Am liebsten hätte er aufgegeben gegen das Gefühl seiner Zuneigung für diesen Idioten anzukämpfen. Es war so schwer. Tag für Tag. Dieser Hass, diese Hingezogenheit und vor allem diese nächtliche Sehnsucht.   
Kylo Ren war so nah, doch niemand auf all den Welten war weiter von ihm entfernt, als dieser Mann, der ein unbedeutendes Mädchen liebte, was er ein einziges Mal getroffen hatte. Aber auch ohne Rey würde Kylo ihn niemals zurücklieben.  
Kylo sah nicht in seinen Gedanken nach, zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, dann besorge mir eben ein neues Bett …“, sagte er nur und stand auf. Er hatte sein Getränk nicht angerührt. Durfte er sich jetzt etwas drauf einbilden, dass Ren trotzdem ein paar Minuten mit ihm zusammen gesessen hatte, ohne dass sie es mussten und ohne, dass sie sich an die Gurgel gingen? Eher nicht.  
Der andere Mann ging einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort. Armitage sah ihm nach und erlaubte sich erst ein tiefes Seufzen, als er ihn nicht mehr sah. Schon jetzt wusste er, dass die kommende Nacht schrecklich werden würde, weil er ihn sehnlichster wollte als jemals zuvor. 

Kylo zögerte. Wäre ein Klopfen angebracht? Würde es das leichter machen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Mithilfe seiner Macht, ließ er Hux‘ Kabinentür zur Seite gleiten. Wie spät genau es war, wusste er nicht. Nur, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Nur, dass er noch keine Sekunde schlafen konnte, weil er unruhig und gereizt war. Er hätte Hux niemals verfolgen sollen und er hätte niemals sehen sollen, was er tat. Jetzt bekam er das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es erregte und stimulierte ihn. Es verwirrte ihn und es machte ihm Angst. Weil er Angst hatte, hatte er seine Maske an, hatte aber nicht sein Schwert dabei. Nicht heute. Er fühlte nicht die Wut, wie sonst. Nur Verwirrung und Schmerzen. Und jetzt wollte er, dass Hux ihm die Schmerzen nahm. Das konnte er. General Hux hatte sein Angebot das zu tun, nie zurückgezogen.  
Scheinbar hatte der Rothaarige auch nicht geschlafen. Er saß in seinem Bett, wieder nur in Shorts, und zielte mit seinem Blaster auf ihn.  
„Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal höflich sein und dich ankündigen? Wäre das zu viel verlangt?“, knurrte Hux ihn an und feuerte eine Salve auf ihn ab. Dabei zielte er allerdings deutlich an ihm vorbei. Kylo zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Dieser Idiot würde niemals ernsthaft versuchen ihn zu töten. Mit seiner Macht riss er ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und ließ sie irgendwo gegen die Kabinenwand klirren. Unnötig und lachhaft. Um es unkomplizierter zu machen, trug er nur seine Hose, wie das letzte Mal.  
Er antwortete auch nicht auf Armitages lächerlichen Wutausbruch, weil er sah, dass es nicht so gemeint war.   
„Sag es!“, befahl er nur dunkel. Wie immer, erregte ihn seine eigene Stimme, die durch die Maske anders klang, als sie war. Unmenschlicher. Tödlicher. Emotionsloser.  
„Nein!“, keuchte Hux und sprang auf, um an seine Waffe zu kommen. Kylo schleuderte den Mann ebenso an die Wand, wie vor Sekunden seinen Blaster. Hux stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und griff sich in Panik an den Hals, weil er ihn da festhielt, ohne seine Hände tatsächlich zu benutzen.  
„Sag es!“, forderte er wieder atemlos. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er bekam eine Erektion, als er den bleichen Körper des Generals im kalten blauen Licht seiner Bodenbeleuchtung zappeln sah. Irgendwann fiel ihm ein, dass Hux gar nichts sagen würde, solange er ihn würgte. Deshalb ließ er ihn los, kam aber sofort auf ihn zu und presste ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand, ehe er sich nach dem Blaster würde bücken können. Der Rothaarige schnappte keuchend nach Luft und wollte ihn von sich wegdrücken. Kylo packte seine Handgelenke und drückte sie zur Seite.  
„Sag es!“, wiederholte er. Leiser und diesmal eindringlicher. Armitage bebte, unterließ es aber sich weiterhin sinnlos zu wehren. Seit der General es ihm quasi aufgedrängt hatte ihn zu befriedigen, musste es immer wie ein Zwang für ihn aussehen. Niemals ging er einfach so vor ihm auf die Knie und Kylo verstand heute zum ersten Mal, dass er das aus Gründen der Selbstachtung tat.

Sein Atem ging schnell, seine Männlichkeit wurde hart. Oh, so hart und so schmerzhaft. Dabei hatte Kylo seine Maske auf, mit der er nur den weichen Jungen in sich zu verstecken versuchte. Oft hatte Armitage sich gefragt, ob sich Snoke der Tatsache bewusste war, dass Rens Ausrede, er würde damit seinem Großvater ähnlicher sein, nur eine halbe Wahrheit war. Die andere Hälfte der Wahrheit war, dass Kylo Ren ein kleiner Junge mit großen Selbstzweifeln war.  
Im Grunde hatte er nichts gegen einen derartigen Beginn dieser Handlung. Kylo, in Maske, Kylo, grausam und erbarmungslos, Kylo, feige hinter seiner Maske, erregten ihn über alle Maßen.   
Aber gerade heuten, nach dem Erlebnis auf Najarka, hätte er sich einen Blick in seine brennenden Augen gewünscht. Wenn Kylos Augen so wären, wie in dem Moment, als er das Séparée verlassen hatte, würde er ihm alles glauben. Selten hatte er ihn wahrhaftiger gesehen.  
Er drehte ihm das Gesicht zu und Kylo, geschützt durch seine maskierte Feigheit, drehte sich nicht weg wie sonst. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah. Nah genug für einen Kuss. Ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entfloh ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch immer seine Handgelenke in seinem unerbittlichen Griff.  
„Ich hasse dich, Kylo Ren!“, sagte er. Hinter der Maske erklang ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Das stört mich nicht“, war seine herablassende Antwort, sein Körper presste sich dafür aber fester gegen ihn. Armitage fehlte ein wenig die Luft, so sehr überrollte ihn die Lust, als er Kylos Erektion an seiner spürte.  
„Nimm die Maske ab!“  
„Sag es!“, erwiderte Ren, anstatt die Maske abzunehmen.  
„Die Maske …!“, keuchte Armitage nur. Endlich ließ ihn der Schwarzhaarige los und er konnte seine Hände um seinen Körper legen.  
„Sag es!“  
„Ich will dich!“, sprach er es endlich aus. Sofort spürte er dieses erfreute Beben, was durch Rens starken Körper lief. Seine Spannung ließ ein wenig nach, seine Muskeln wurden weicher und schließlich öffnete er den Verschluss seiner Maske.  
„Warum? Warum willst du mich?“, fragte er ihn, allerdings noch versteckt hinter seiner Maske. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Weil es nie anders war? Weil er alles in seiner Welt war? Weil er seine ganze Bedeutung war. Beschämend.  
Weil er ihn liebte? Nein, so etwas Abscheuliches, Falsches durfte er nicht mal denken.  
„Weil … es dich erträglicher macht, wenn ich dich zufriedenstellen kann“, log er dunkel. Durchschaute ihn Ren? Wenn er jetzt in seinen Kopf sah, würde er alles sehen können. Ren hatte daran offensichtlich kein Interesse. Mit einer Handbewegung schob er sich die Maske hoch, nahm sie ab und sah ihn sonderbar an. Drohend?  
„Sag es nochmal!“, knurrte er und drehte seinen Kopf nicht wie sonst zur Seite. Armitage blinzelte, konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. So nahe waren sich ihre Gesichter, ihre Lippen, ihre Körper, ihre Schwänze. Warum verflucht, war das alles?  
„Ich will dich, Kylo“, flüsterte er heiser und schloss kurz die Augen, weil ihn seine eigene Sehnsucht zu überwältigen drohte. Seine Hände strichen schon längst begehrlich über den muskulösen Körpers des anderen Mannes. Kylos Atem auf seinem Gesicht war heiß und schnell. Er sah ihn noch immer an, dunkel, glühend und verständnislos wie ein Kind, dem man gerade eine komplizierte Gleichung erklärt hatte, die es nicht verstand, die es aber faszinierend fand.

Er zögerte. Wenn er ihn auf diese intime Weise berühren würde, gab er ihm, was er so dringend wollte. Hux roch gut, fühlte sich gut unter seinem Körper an und sagte das Richtige. Aber er war nicht das Mädchen. Nicht dieser Engel, der ihn mit heilendem Licht erfüllte. Hux war Wut und Lust. Er war wie er, nur kälter.  
„Fang an, oder ich überlege es mir anders“, flüsterte er rau und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hux‘ Enttäuschung war allumfassend und spürbar. Um das zu erkennen, müsste er nicht mal die Macht bemühen. Seltsamerweise empfand er Bedauern ihn letzten Endes nicht geküsst zu haben. Es wäre sowieso nur ein eisiges Versprechen für seinen Tod gewesen. Denn töten würde er General Hux eines Tages. Kaum etwas war sicherer.  
Aber nicht jetzt. Der Rothaarige sah ihn schwer atmend an und kniete sich dann wie in Zeitlupe vor ihn hin. Weil der Drang heute übermächtig war, half er seine Hose zu öffnen und nach unten zu schieben. Armitage Hux tat, was er gut konnte. Er liebkoste ihn. Absurd zärtlich und hingebungsvoll wie er es immer tat. Der Rothaarige meinte das ernst, begriff Kylo erst in diesem Augenblick. Gefiel ihm das? Hatte es was mit Rey zu tun? Nein, es hatte nichts mit dem warmen Licht in ihm zu tun, was das Mädchen mitbrachte und auslöste. Armitages Zärtlichkeit zerrte ihn in die bodenlose Tiefe brodelnder Gefühle. Abscheu, Wut, Lust … Die Bilder von Hux und dem Servilen blendeten ihn, ließen sich aber auch nicht verscheuchen. Am Ende sah er nur den weißen Bauch, der sich schnell hob und senkte. Kylo, der sonst immer seine Augen schloss, um Hux eben nicht zu sehen, riss sie auf und sah nach unten. Was tat er hier nur? Welcher Erniedrigung setzte er sich aus? Der andere Mann sah nicht nach oben und wieder einmal rettete ihm diese Demut das Leben. So arrogant und herrschsüchtig General Hux sonst war, in diesen intimen Minuten wusste er, wer sie beide waren.   
Seine Erregung stieg schlagartig und ins Unermessliche, als sich Hände um sein Hinterteil legten und sein Schwanz tief in Hux Mund verschwand. Ohne Vorwarnung kam er zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt, der ihn erschreckte. Fast panikartig, schubste er Hux nur Sekunden später von sich. 

Wild und mit diesem gewaltsamen Funkeln in den Augen starrte Ren ihn an. Würde er ihn jetzt töten? Er wäre bereit. Nach allem, hatte er heute keine Kraft und vor allem keinen Mut mehr sich zu wehren. Armitage ließ sich matt nach hinten fallen und wartete. Sein Herz bebte noch vor Lust und Sehnsucht, die er wieder nur in die dunkle Nacht flüstern würde, ohne jemals Antwort zu erhalten. Kylo Ren atmete schwer. Wie ein dunkler Rächer stand er über ihn. Als er sein Hose hochzog und schloss, war Armitage übel vor Furcht über seinen nahen Tod. Was dann geschah, hätte er nicht erwartet.   
Ren ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich hinein.  
„Du kannst da unten liegen bleiben. Du kannst aber auch zu mir kommen“, sagte er ohne jegliche Betonung. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er begriff es nicht. Nach ewigen Momenten stand er auf und legte sich neben den Mann, in den er sich in der ersten Sekunde ihres Aufeinandertreffens verliebt hatte. Seltsamer war ihr Aufeinandertreffen niemals gewesen wie in der heutigen Nacht. Furchterregend und intensiv.  
Nach schweigsamen Momenten drehte sich Kylo Ren von ihm weg. Armitage tat es ihm nach einer Weile gleich, wobei er die Decke hochzog, nahe an den anderen Mann rutschte und ihm schließlich, als er weder Gegenwehr, noch böse Worte hörte, den Arm um den Körper legte.  
Viel zu schnell und viel zu glücklich schlief er ein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht allein und einsam.

Kylo hingegen, starrte noch lange blicklos in den Raum. Was war das hier? Was war mit Rey und Ben? War das hier Krieg oder Kapitulation? War das hier etwa Glück?  
Und wo war seine verdammte Wut, wenn er sie brauchte?  
Der fremde Arm um seinen Leib war warm, besitzergreifend und ungewohnt. Leider war auch Hux‘ gleichmäßiges Atmen ermüdend und deshalb schlief er mitten in der Vorstellung, wie sich Reys Lippen unter seinem hungrigen Kuss wohl anfühlen würden, ein. Einfach so, im Arm des Mannes, den er hasste und verachtete. Müde und rätselhaft erschöpft. Und vielleicht ein winziges bisschen erleichtert darüber die kalte, einsame Nacht teilen zu können.  
Glück war scheinbar vielfältig und unberechenbar.


	7. the beginning

Ein Kribbeln weckte ihn. Sein rechter Arm war eingeschlafen, weil Hux mit seinem Kopf darauf lag. Als Kylo die Augen öffnete, verspürte er im ersten Moment reine Panik. Wo war er? Was hatte er getan? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er widerstand dem Drang seinen Arm brutal wegzuziehen, sofort aufzustehen und auf Hux einzuprügeln, weil er ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatte bei ihm zu bleiben. Hatte Hux das beabsichtigt? Er war sich nicht sicher. Irritiert sah er in dessen Gesicht, was ihm zugedreht war. Armitages Atem ging ruhig. Der Rothaarige schlief noch tief, dazu müsste er nicht in seinen Kopf sehen.   
Kylo betrachtete sein Gesicht, welches mit vielen Sommersprossen übersät war. Seine Wimpern waren rötlich und hell, ebenso seine Augenbrauen. Seine schön geformten, vollen Lippen waren entspannt und seine Haare, die sonst perfekt frisiert waren, hingen ihm ein wenig in die Stirn. Wie war das hier passiert? War es allein aus seinem Bedürfnis entstanden sein Verlangen auszuleben? Oder war es, weil beide die Einsamkeit der Nacht nur schlecht ertragen konnten?

„Von dir nehme ich keine Befehle entgegen!“, war der erste Satz gewesen, den er zu General Hux gesagt hatte, als sie Snoke das erste Mal zusammengebracht hatte. Hux hatte ihn mit seinen kalten Augen herablassend angesehen.  
„Du hast ganz andere Probleme, Junge!“, waren Hux‘ arrogante Worte gewesen. Dabei fielen seine Mundwinkel angewidert nach unten.  
„Junge?“, hatte er ihn angefaucht und erstmals quer durch den Raum geschleudert, als sie allein waren.  
„Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem mit deiner Impulskontrolle, Kylo Ren!“, hatte Hux ihm darauf hin, noch deutlich frostiger erklärt, während er aufstand.  
Verständnislos hatte er ihn angestarrt. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Im Gegenteil. Luke hatte ihn oft dafür gelobt, seine Gefühle oftmals gut unter Kontrolle zu haben, während Snoke später gefordert hatte, seinem Zorn freien Lauft zu lassen. Manchmal war er so verwirrt, dass er nur noch Schmerz spürte. Aber dass dieser rothaarige Kerl das in den ersten Minuten erkennen oder durchschauen würde, war undenkbar.   
„Ach ja?!“, hatte er damals nur finster geknurrt. Damals wusste er noch nicht, wie weit er gehen konnte und was Snoke ihm alles erlauben würde. Damals war er noch zurückhaltend und versuchte sich mühsam zu mäßigen.  
„Ja, Ren. Aber dafür gibt es eine einfache Lösung“, hatte Hux abfällig geantwortet und hatte ihn dann einfach stehen lassen, ohne ihm eine Erklärung zu geben. Das hatte ihn sehr wütend gemacht. Er war ihm nachgelaufen (und begriff erst später, dass schon das zum perfiden Spiel des Generals gehörte), hatte ihn eingeholt und nicht gerade behutsam gegen die Schiffswand gestoßen.  
„Welche Lösung?“  
„Du gibst also zu, dass du ein Problem hast? Fein. Wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir es zu bewältigen.“ Wieder war er weitergelaufen. Er war damals so verwirrt gewesen, dass er ihn hatte laufen lassen. Über diese kryptische Aussage müsste er erst mal nachdenken. Das tat er, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis. Schon seit Ewigkeiten schienen die beiden Seiten in ihm im Wettstreit zu liegen. Alles, oder zumindest vieles, was er bei seinem Onkel Luke gelernt hatte, ließ Snoke wieder einstürzen und forderte manchmal genau das Gegenteil ein. Innerlich zerrissen und unsicher, war er tatsächlich nur ein Junge, der noch nie gewusst hatte, wer er eigentlich war. Dass es Hux auf dem ersten Blick erkannt hatte, brachte ihn sofort gegen den General auf. Hätte Hux einfach ein paar Monate seinen Mund gehalten, hätte ihn nicht so mit seiner Erkenntnis provoziert, wäre ihr Verhältnis nun vielleicht ein wenig unkomplizierter.  
Tage später, in denen sie sich belauert hatten wie zwei Wildkatzen, sprach Kylo den General direkt darauf an. Dabei überraschte er ihn allein auf einem Gang, zerrte ihn in einen leeren Raum und zog sein Lichtschwert, um seine Forderung unmissverständlich zu machen.  
„Welche Hilfe kannst du mir schon geben, Hux?!“, knurrte er ihn an. Dabei sah er zum ersten Mal länger in die grünen, abweisenden Augen. Sie hatten eine helle, reine Farbe, die der eines sauberen Ozeans glich. Hux ließ sich bitten, denn er schwieg anmaßend.  
„Los, sag es!“, hatte er ihn angefaucht und mit dem Schwert bedroht, in dem er es mit Schwung über seinen Kopf gleiten ließ. Es brachte die roten Haare mächtig durcheinander und Hux reagierte. Mit Verärgerung und mit dem sorgfältigen Ordnen seiner Frisur. Es hatte Kylo unerwartet amüsiert. Eitelkeit lag ihm nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie war lustig anzusehen, bei anderen.  
„Sprich! Sofort!“, knurrte er wieder.  
„Ich nehme an, dein Körper steht bei derartigen … Ausbrüchen unter hoher Spannung. Ist er hingegen entspannt, kannst du besser mit deinem Zorn leben.“  
„Spannung rettet mein Leben, du Idiot!“, hatte er geantwortet.  
„Hebe dir das doch für einen echten Kampf auf. Hier brauchst du das nicht. Hier bringt es nur alle gegen dich auf, weil du sie nervös machst, indem du wie ein gereizter Gockel durchs Schiff läufst.“  
„Arrogante Disziplin ist natürlich viel besser.“  
„Ist sie. Also, Interesse an einer … Entspannung?“  
„Wie soll das aussehen?“  
„Ich würde dir anbieten …“ Armitage Hux fuhr sich dabei mit der Zunge nervös über die Lippen und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„ … dass ich dich mit meinem Mund befriedige.“ Kylo hatte verwundert geblinzelt und ihm dann die Faust so heftig gegen den Kiefer gedonnert, dass Hux stumm und schlaff zusammengesackt war. Er hatte ihn einfach in dem Raum liegen gelassen und war kopflos geflohen, um diesen Schock zu verdauen. Daraufhin hatte er sich einige Tage nicht blicken lassen, bis sie Snoke zu sich gerufen hatte. Anschließend fragte Hux, als wäre nichts passiert:  
„Und, hast du dir mein Angebot überlegt? Es dient nur dazu die Harmonie an Bord zu erhalten. Du bist zwar nur ein Junge, aber ein überaus gefährlicher Junge mit einem noch viel gefährlicheren Spielzeug.“  
„Du bist abscheulich, Hux!“, hatte er gesagt und sich abgewendet. Aber das Angebot trug Früchte. Er bekam es nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Eine Zeit lang hatte er im Schutz seiner Maske den General beobachtet. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts deutete auf irgendwelche Gefühle oder Bedürfnisse hin. Nie hatte er einen kaltschnäuzigeren, disziplinierteren und distanzierteren Mann als ihn getroffen. An ihm schien alles abzuprallen. Fast alles. Nur die Anerkennung, die er sich von Snoke erhoffte, ließ sein Gesicht leuchten. Seine groß gewachsene, schlanke und trainierte Gestalt strotzte nur so vor Überheblichkeit, die Augen waren immer kalt, in seiner Stimme war nie Wärme und überhaupt kam er Kylo manchmal wie ein Android vor. Dass Hux sexuelle Bedürfnisse haben sollte, war so abwegig, wie dass er seine von ihm befriedigen ließ. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto neugieriger wurde er. Hatte Hux dieses dubiose Angebot nur unterbreitet, um ihn herauszufordern, um ihn anschließend auf den Platz hinter ihm zu verweisen? Er würde sehen.

Eines Tages passte er Hux alleine ab. Wieder zerrte er ihn grob in eine Wartungskammer.   
„Ist das jetzt dein Einverständnis?“, fragte Hux mit einem Hauch Amüsement im Ton.  
„Los, fang an und zeig mir, ob deine Theorie funktioniert. Wenn nämlich nicht, werde ich weiterhin so wütend sein, dass nicht nur deine Frisur in Gefahr ist, sondern eventuell dein Hals.“ Hux‘ Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Stimme klang wie klirrendes Eis, als er sagte:  
„Es braucht eine Formel, Ren.“  
„Was? Was für eine Formel?“  
„Eine Formel der Verständigung, damit wir beide wissen, um was es geht. Nicht um Zuneigung oder so einen Schwachsinn, sondern darum, dass ich dir deinen Stress nehme, damit du uns hier alle in Ruhe und am Leben lässt.“ Die Erheiterung über seine Gedanken waren Hux deutlich anzuhören. Ohne Vorwarnung drang Kylo in seine Gedanken ein. Sie waren im ersten Augenblick verwirrend. Wie ein Blinder watete er durch Ehrgeiz, Selbstgefälligkeit, Eitelkeit, alle möglichen Zwänge und Machtergüssen bis er auf Disziplin und die Sucht nach Anerkennung traf. Es war ihm zu viel und er zog sich zurück, ehe er sich übergeben müsste.  
„Du bist erbärmlich“, spuckte er angewidert aus. Selten sah er so einen chaotischen Geist, durchdrungen von Selbstsucht und Geltungsdrang. Luke hätte ihn dafür drei Stunden Spurtraining aufs Auge gedrückt. Sein Geist war viel geordneter, was witzig war, denn Hux war der Mann mit der Disziplin. In ihm gab es nur den ewigen Kampf um Hell und Dunkel, der an seinen Nerven zehrte und ihn in Zorn versetzte, weil er sich diesem Kampf hilflos ausgeliefert fühlte.   
„Tu das nie wieder!“, zischte ihm Hux zu. Sein Blick war drohend verengt und Kylo bekam zum ersten Mal in seiner Gegenwart eine spontane und heftige Erektion, die er beim besten Willen nicht verstand.   
„Du ersteilst mir keine Befehle. Also, wie sieht die Formel aus? Ich hätte eventuell gerade dafür Verwendung …“ Er sah es sofort an Hux‘ Reaktion. Seine Augen verloren augenblicklich den stählernen Glanz und wurden weicher. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich beim Luftholen. Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine gönnerhafte Weile, bis er sprach.  
„Wenn du … das Gefühl hast, gleich zu explodieren …“, Hux‘ Stimme war tiefer und belegt, „Dann kommst du zu mir und sprichst die Worte: Sag es! Dann weiß ich, was du willst. Wenn es mir gerade passt, werde ich dir antworten: Ich will dich! Und dann werde ich alles tun, um die Spannung in dir zu mildern. Verstanden?“ Kylo hatte ihn fassungslos angestarrt.  
„Hat … Snoke dir diesen Schwachsinn eingeredet?“, hatte er ungläubig gefragt.  
„Nein. Und er sollte davon besser nichts wissen. Das ist nur eine Sache zwischen dir und mir. Es ist mein Schiff, es sind meine Männer und du bist eine potenziell tickende Zeitbombe. Ich wäre dir also verbunden, wenn du …“  
„Gut. Los, sag es!“, knurrte er ihn atemlos an. Zwischen seinen Beinen zog es süß, umso länger er mit diesem Narren sprach. Hux blinzelte unerwartet, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu einer harten Maske der Arroganz.  
„Ich will dich, Kylo Ren!“, erwiderte er humorlos, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Beklemmende Sekunden starrten sie sich nur an, bis er sein Schwert vorsichtig auf den Boden legte und begann sich seine Hose zu öffnen. Wortlos und mit sonderbar bekümmertem Blick sah Hux ihm dabei zu. Kylo war geneigt noch einen Blick in seine Gedanken zu werfen, ließ es aber, weil er nicht noch mehr angewidert sein wollte. Wenn es gerade eine Möglichkeit gab General Hux eine Lektion zu erteilen, dann würde er diese Chance gnadenlos nutzen. Er schob seine Hose ein wenig nach unten, starrte Hux in die kalten Augen und knurrte:  
„Na los!“   
Und tatsächlich. Der andere Mann ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und begann ihn ohne Scheu zu berühren. Anfangs war er wie erstarrt, mit welcher natürlichen Selbstverständlichkeit der Rothaarige seine Männlichkeit berührte. Dazu nahm er erst nur seine Hände und als Kylo schon unterdrückt stöhnen musste, seinen Mund. Das brachte ihn zum haltlosen Keuchen. Gegen seinen Willen gefiel es ihm und die Berührungen des anderen Mannes erregten ihn immer mehr. Das hatte er weder erwartet, noch konnte er seine eigene Reaktion irgendwo einordnen. Fassungslos sah er zu Hux, der seine Augen geschlossen hielt und ihn nicht ein einziges Mal anschaute. Seine Erregung stieg und als er spürte, dass es gleich kippen würde, packte er in die roten Haare und zwang ihn seinen Höhepunkt zu schlucken. Hux beschwerte sich nicht, wischte sich nur anschließend über seine Augen und seinen Mund, als er ihn losgelassen hatte. Anschließend stand er auf, sah ihn hochmütig an und zupfte sich seine Jacke unter dem Gürtel zurecht.  
„Du wirst sehen, es wird dir besser gehen“, sagte er frostig und presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander. Dann hatte er ihn einfach mit runtergelassener Hose in der Wartungskammer stehen lassen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Kylo zu fassen bekam. Er verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte und was es war, was er gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte sowieso viel zu schnell und zu intensiv. Auf jeden Fall, war es explosiv und lustvoll gewesen, hinterließ aber auch einen bitteren Nachgeschmack von Manipulation und Scham. Vor allem aber, schürte es das Bedürfnis nach Rache. 

Und leider hatte Armitage Hux recht. Es ging ihm besser. So einen oder zwei Tage lang. So lange, bis er wieder einen Blick aus den kalten Augen falsch verstand und auf ihn los ging. So lange, bis er wieder seine Zärtlichkeit einforderte und ihn anschließend verspottete, weil er längst durchschaut hatte, dass Hux darauf stand. Er war für Hux zu einem unerreichbaren Traum geworden und dieses Wissen darum, entspannte ihn wirklich. Nicht die, zugegeben sorgfältige, Zärtlichkeit des Generals, sondern sein anschließendes Hochgefühl ihn vernichtet und gedemütigt zu haben. Ohne Machtanwendung, ohne Gewalt, ohne Worte, ohne jede Brutalität. Allein dadurch, dass er ihm Hoffnung gab, anschließend aber deutlich machte, dass sie sich niemals erfüllen würde.  
Hux war in ihn verliebt, wie er jetzt in Rey verliebt war. Aber erst jetzt begriff er das in seiner ganzen Tragweite. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst hier der Narr.

Selten sah er alles so klar, wie in jenen Minuten, in denen er auf die rotblonden Wimpern sah. Seltsamerweise verspürte er in diesem Moment keinerlei Schadenfreude oder Hass. Nur ein vages Bedauern und sogar ein rätselhaftes Verständnis für den anderen Mann. Trotz seiner Möglichkeit in Hux‘ Gedanken zu sehen, hatte er ihn nie wirklich verstanden, weil er sich nicht damit aufhalten wollte. Und vielleicht war es auch besser so, nicht tiefer in seinem Kopf zu wühlen. Im Grunde sah er alles, was es zu sehen gab. Allein sein Gesicht auf seinem Arm, dessen rechte Hand, die auf seinem Bizeps lag, sagte ihm doch alles. Der Mann sehnte sich nach seiner Zuneigung, wenn auch auf eine perverse und verdrehte Art.   
Und was war mit Rey? Jetzt gerade, kam ihm die Begegnung mit ihr wie ein schöner, weit entfernter Traum vor. Würde er sie wiedersehen? Er musste!

Vorsichtig drehte sich Kylo nun auf die Seite. Der Rothaarige bewegte sich mit einem kleinen Stöhnen. Sein Kopf rutschte von seinem Arm ein wenig nach unten, doch er erwachte nicht.   
Und jetzt? Dachte Kylo verwirrt. Seine linke Hand legte sich ganz leicht auf Hux‘ warme Wange. Er hätte nicht erklären können, warum er das tat. Vielleicht war es nur eine Geste des Verständnisses und eine kleine Entschuldigung. Wie es auch war, es fühlte sich nicht frustrierend an, machte ihn nicht zornig und widerte ihn auch nicht an. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihn ruhiger. Das Kribbeln in seinem befreiten Arm verschwand und ohne, dass er es merkte, schlief er wieder ein.

Armitage schlief seit vielen Wochen zum ersten Mal wieder mehrere Stunden am Stück. Aber wenn er von Kylo Rens Gedanken gewusst hätte, hätte er auch gern etwas dazu gesagt. Das, was Kylo erst jetzt begriff, hatte er in der ersten Sekunde verstanden. Dieser schwarze Dämon würde niemals ihm gehören. Mit gehören meinte er, dass Kylo ihn niemals so begehren würde, wie er ihn. Zuerst hatte er ihn nur mit seiner kindischen Maske getroffen. Aber schon das, was er darunter gespürte hatte, diese Wucht an Macht, Kraft und Wille war beeindruckend und hatte ihm sofort den Atem geraubt. Sein Herz hatte wie wild geklopft. Angst, dachte er im ersten Moment und hatte damit nicht so ganz unrecht. Es war Angst, aber nicht nur. Es war Kylo Rens Wildheit und seine Ungezähmtheit, die ihn sofort verschlang. Er verliebte sich auf der Stelle in diesen besonderen Mann, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen. Allein aufgrund seiner Ausstrahlung. Umso schöner war der Anblick seines Gesichts. Aber da war es schon längst zu spät für ihn. Da war er schon verloren.   
Weil er wusste, dass er Ren niemals auf eine andere Art haben könnte, musste er ihn eben manipulieren, um das Maximale aus ihrer Zwangsbeziehung herausholen zu können. Rens Gewalt war auch ganz nett, sexuelle Gefälligkeiten waren aber weitaus schöner. Dass Kylo verwirrt war, machte ihn nur anziehender. Dass er immer wieder zu ihm kam, machte ihn stolz. Dass es nur war, weil es Ren vermutlich wirklich half, war der Haken an der Sache. Aber besser so, als ihm nie nahe sein zu dürfen. Diese wenigen Minuten, die sie zusammen verbrachten, waren sein ganzes Privatleben. Davon zehrte er in den kalten, einsamen Nächten. Die Erinnerung daran, stärkte ihn und machte ihm klar, wo sein Platz war. An Kylo Rens Seite. Auf Gedeih und Verderb würden sie gemeinsam kämpfen. Kylos Gönnerhaftigkeit machte ein eventuelles Sterben sinnvoller und schöner.  
Leider hatte er nicht bedacht, dass es von der ersten schlagartigen Verliebtheit eine Steigerung geben könnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich nahe kamen, begehrte er ihn stärker. Als dann dieses Weibsstück Rey ihre Welt betrat und durcheinander brachte, musste sich Armitga Hux eingestehen, dass er seine geliebte Kontrolle über seine eigenen Gefühle verloren hatte.   
Dann ging es bergab. Je mehr Kylo von seinen Gefühlen verwirrt war, desto mehr wollte er ihn. Es war nicht aufzuhalten. Am schlimmsten war sein Kontrollverlust, wo er immer so stolz auf seine unbedingte Disziplin war.  
Die letzte Nacht hatte ihn endgültig auf die Knie gezwungen. Dass Kylo bei ihm blieb, war unverständlich und besorgte ihn regelrecht. Dass er am Ende neben ihm einschlafen durfte und dabei seinen Arm um seinen kräftigen Körper legen durfte, als wäre er jemand, den er zumindest mochte, war beängstigend. Warum er überhaupt so schnell einschlief, darüber würde er den kommenden Tag ausgiebig nachdenken können.

Als er erwachte, sah er gerade noch, wie Kylo durch seine Kabinentür ging. Er war dabei auffällig leise, trug seinen Helm in der Hand und drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Seine Hand legte sich auf die leere Stelle im Bett. Sie war noch warm. So warm wie sein Körper. So unendlich weich wie sein Geist. Oh Kylo …   
„Wenn du mich doch nur lieben könntest …“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Worte, die der andere Mann nicht mehr hören würde.


	8. the formula

Eine Zeitlang war es friedlich auf dem Sternenzerstörer. Man begegnete sich, sprach miteinander, wenn es sich nicht umgehen ließ, blieb aber zurückhaltend. Beinah höflich.  
In keiner Nacht kam Kylo Ren in seine Kabine und ließ auch sonst mit nichts erkennen, was er dachte. Er trug wieder ständig seine Maske wie ein Feigling und ließ ihn im Dunkeln stehen. Es fehlte nur die übliche Aggression. Das Fehlen nahm Armitage so intensiv wahr, dass er sich fragte, woran es lag.  
Als Snoke sie beide zu sich rief, war er darüber nicht erfreut. Die Angst, dass ihre fragile Harmonie wieder zerstört wurde, war stark. Eine Alternative gab es aber auch nicht.

„Wir nähern uns morgen der Kolonie Candoria. General Hux wird dort von dem Anführer der Brüder der Rache X’lite erwartet. Er hat mir mitteilen lassen, dass er an einem Zusammenschluss interessiert wäre. Sprich mit ihm, höre dir seine Vorstellungen an und entscheide, ob es sich lohnt die Brüder in die Erste Ordnung einzufügen. Es sind nur wenige, doch ihre Kampfkunst ist legendär.“  
Hoffentlich hörte nur er Kylos leises Knurren an seiner Seite und nicht Snoke.  
„Und was soll ich machen?“, fragte Ren.  
„Du sollst es nur wissen“, entgegnete Snoke ausdruckslos und verschwand. Kaum war er weg, lief Ren mit großen Schritten weg. Irritiert sah er ihm nach.

Kylo lief direkt in seine Kabine und nahm sich seinen Helm ab. Seit jener Nacht in General Hux‘ Kabine fühlte er sich noch viel zerrissener als sonst. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Rey. Ben. Wo und wer war er?  
Trotzdem er wieder ein Bett hatte, schlief er weiterhin am Boden. Nichts anderes konnte ihn beruhigen, als die Kälte des Untergrundes. Den General zu sehen, war Folter. Nur zu ertragen hinter seiner Maske. Wie sonst könnte er seine Gedanken verstecken? Wie sonst könnte er verbergen, dass er jede Nacht darüber nachdachte wieder zu ihm zu gehen. Um nicht allein zu sein. Und, um es diesmal vielleicht anders zu machen. Mit beiden Händen rieb er sich über sein Gesicht, drängte die Tränen der Hilflosigkeit zurück und ließ die Wut kommen.   
Dann war sie da, überwältigte ihn wie immer. Sein Griff zum Schwert war automatisch, das Zerschlagen seiner Einrichtung auch. Er brüllte dabei wie ein eingesperrtes Tier und hört auch nicht auf, als nur noch Trümmer übrig waren. Seine Arme zitterten, seine Stimme war heiser und doch wusste er noch immer keine Lösung.  
Was fühlte er?  
Für Rey?  
Für Hux?  
Für sich selbst?

Erschöpft blieb er auf dem Boden liegen. Als er irgendwann wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht mehr als zuvor. Er sah sich um. Alles war zerstört, wie alles in ihm. Nur Scherben. Scharfe Stücke seines Selbst. Vielleicht wusste er nie, wer er war, weil er es nie selbst herausfinden durfte? Nur dieser Moment, neben Hux, hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht das war, was er von sich selbst dachte.   
Seine Hand auf Armitages Gesicht – das könnte er sein. Das war Ben ohne Wut.  
Kylo zog sich seine Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose aus, nahm sein Schwert zur Hand und musste dabei erstaunt feststellen, dass sein rechter Arm immer noch zitterte. Behutsam legte er seine Waffe weg.   
Hux kam er allein mit seiner Macht bei. Entschlossen, es ein Mal richtig zu machen, um zu wissen wie es sich anfühlte, ging er nach nebenan. Ohne etwas zu sagen, packte er Hux mit einer Hand am Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Hux hatte zumindest in seinem Bett gelegen. Ob er geschlafen hatte, war unklar. Das Licht war an und neben seinem Bett lagen Karten der unterschiedlichsten Quadranten und Sektoren. Wenn er es an Hux‘ blütenweißen Shorts festmachen wollte, war es wohl mitten in der Nacht. Der Rothaarige röchelte in seinem Griff und versuchte seine Hand loszubekommen.   
Ben atmete nur. Sah auf die rotblonden Wimpern, die flatterten und atmete nur die Lust weg, die ihn überspülte. Jetzt waren es doch gewaltige Wellen, die in ihm gegen eine Mauer brandeten. Wie hatte der General das gemacht? Mit was hatte er ihn derart manipuliert, ohne in seine Gedanken sehen zu können? Er tat es bei ihm und fand nicht viel, außer Todesangst und einen Hauch Ärger. Abrupt ließ er Hux los. Der Mann glitt zu Boden, hatte beide Hände am Hals und keuchte und hustete eine Weile. In dieser Weile setzte sich Kylo aufs Bett und sah sich die Karten an.  
„Erwartest du morgen Ärger?“, fragte er beiläufig, weil es Karten der umliegenden Kolonien waren.  
„Ich … bin gern … vorbereitet“, sagte Hux mit rauer Stimme. Er kniete noch immer. Kylo beobachtete ihn, dachte darüber nach seine Hose nach unten zu ziehen und die Formel abzurufen, ließ es aber sein.   
„Soll ich mitkommen?“  
„Nein, ich schaffe das schon. Ich nehme ein Fire Team mit. Das reicht sicherlich. Es soll nur ein Sondierungsgespräch sein. Warum …“ Hux kam endlich wieder auf die Beine. Die Beule in seinen Shorts sprach Bände und Kylo verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als er es bemerkte.  
„Warum bist du hier?“   
Irgendwas war mit Armitage Hux passiert. Sein Ton war noch immer unterkühlt und hochmütig. Aber in seinen Augen war diese winzige Glut, die er das erste Mal dort gesehen hatte, als er ihn mit dem Servilen überrascht hatte. Diese Glut sorgte dafür, dass seine Augen nicht mehr wie Eisstrahler wirkten. Ja, warum war er hier? Es war eine gute Frage, auf die er nicht exakt würde antworten können. Um es richtig zu machen, wäre eine vage Antwort. Die Wahrheit war, er wusste es nicht so genau und müsste es herausfinden. Deshalb war er hier.  
Kylo deutete mit dem Kopf neben sich aufs Bett. Er sah, wie der Rothaarige angespannt schluckte, schließlich aber zu ihm kam und sich setzte. Kylo warf die Sektorenkarten achtlos zur Seite. Es war nur eine Kolonie und Hux würde schon wissen, was er tat. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst General. Mit einem schnellen Griff drückte er ihn nach hinten. Hux keuchte erschrocken auf, wehrte sich aber nicht vehement.  
„Würdest du mir erklären, was du … vorhast?“, fragte er atemlos. Nein, würde er nicht. Stattdessen erwiderte er nur:  
„Was? Keine Drohungen? Keine Anschuldigungen? Keine Warnungen?“ Verunsichert blinzelte Hux.   
„Falls du mir die Schuld gibst, dass du … in dieser Nacht bei mir geblieben bist, dann … dann ist das einfach lächerlich.“ Darauf gab Kylo ihm keine Antwort. Er kniete sich über Hux und zog ihm nicht gerade sanft seine Shorts nach unten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den hellen, muskulösen Bauch. Irgendwas daran stimulierte ihn immens. So sehr, dass seine Hose unangenehm eng wurde. Aber dafür war er eigentlich nicht hier.  
„Was … tust du da?“, hörte er Armitage verwundert keuchen, als er seinen Mund auf den bebenden, weißen Bauch drückte. Das Zusammenzucken des Generals war überdeutlich und setzte sich in seinem eigenen Körper hundertfach fort. Nackt und verwundbar lag der andere Mann vor ihm. Es wäre so einfach ihn zu töten und diesem Konflikt ein für allemal zu entfliehen. Ein toter Hux forderte keine Zuneigung und gab auch keine Zärtlichkeit mehr. Ein toter Hux brachte ihn nicht in Bedrängnis über die Wahrheit seiner eigenen Gefühle nachgrübeln zu müssen. Er würde ihm nie mehr in einsamen Nächten Gesellschaft sein und ihn nie mehr von oben herab behandeln, als wäre er ein Kind. Der Ozean seiner Augen würde erlöschen, ebenso die Glut darin. Nicht jetzt, Kylo, sagte er sich und berührte die Muskeln unter der weißen Haut mit seinen Lippen. Anders als Armitage Hux schloss er nicht seine Augen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah ihn oft an. Er sah nach oben, als er seine Hände um seine Taille legte. Die meergrünen Augen waren geweitet und ungläubig, seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammengeschoben.  
Er sah Hux an, als er mit seiner Zunge jeden Muskel und seinen Bauchnabel umrundet hatte. Die Lippen des Rothaarigen waren ein wenig geöffnet und feucht. Nie hatte er den Mann kopfloser gesehen. Der arme Mann wirkte verwirrt und hilflos. Kylo war noch längst nicht fertig. Bisher hatte er versucht Abscheu und Wut heraufzubeschwören. Es war erfolglos. Als seine Lippen die rotglänzende Spitze der fremden Männlichkeit erreichte, sah er hoch.   
Hux gab ein erschrockenes Stöhnen von sich. Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, seine Augen schlossen sich kurz, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte und sein Bauch hob und senkte sich schnell.  
Dieses Bild hatte er in Najarka schon betrachten dürfen. Auch damals war er dabei erregt gewesen. Hux‘ Erregung und Ergriffenheit aber so hautnah zu erleben, war einschüchternd. Die Hände des Generals hatten sich neben seinem Körper in das Laken verkrampft. Als Kylo seinen Mund weiter über das harte Glied stülpte, stöhnte Hux unterdrückt. Es klang wie der Beginn von Tränen. Je länger und intensiver er seine Erektion liebkoste, desto schneller ging der Atem des Anderen. Längst standen seine Lippen offen. Manchmal begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Kylo wusste nicht, was er sah. Vom grausamen, emotionslosen Androiden Hux war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Der Rothaarige wirkte wie ein anderer Mann, nicht so weit entfernt von seinem eigenen, ständigen Feuer, was ihn antrieb und um den Verstand brachte.   
„Warte …“, keuchte Hux mit kratziger Stimme. Es klang leidend. Sollte er aufhören? Das konnte Hux vergessen, weil er keine Befehle von ihm entgegen nahm. Wie um ihn zu ärgern, nahm er dessen Männlichkeit noch tiefer in den Mund. Der andere Mann wimmerte und versuchte dann halbherzig sich ihm zu entziehen. Kylo hielt ihn fest. Niemand entkam seinem Griff, wenn er das nicht wollte.  
Die meergrünen Augen waren ganz glasig, als er ihn flehend ansah. Noch war seine Mission nicht erfüllt. Sie enthielt Bestrafung, Demütigung und Erleichterung. Nur keine Erlösung, denn die konnte nur das Mädchen ihm geben. Trost war allerdings auch nicht zu verachten.   
Hux‘ Stöhnen wurde tiefer, sein Zittern stärker und am höchsten Punkt ließ Kylo ihn los. Fasziniert sah er auf den milchigen Samen, der sich auf dem weißen Bauch verteilte. Sein eigener Unterleib zog dabei süß und sehnsüchtig. Nur langsam beruhigte sich der Rothaarige. Es war noch nicht das Ende aller Demut. Die Bestrafung begann jetzt erst. Kylo küsste den hellen Bauch. Unter seinen Lippen spürte er noch immer das Vibrieren und schmeckte den Samen. Es war salzig und menschlich. Er nahm es mit seinen Lippen und seinem Mund auf.  
„Hör‘ auf damit …“, keuchte Armitage atemlos, blieb trotzdem reglos.   
„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“, knurrte Kylo, kam noch oben und küsste sofort seinen Mund. Wenn er geglaubte hatte Hux damit zu demütigen, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

Armitage schmeckte sich selbst. Salzig, verloren vor Lust, sehnsüchtig in seinem Verlangen. Dass Kylo ihn küsste, konnte mit nichts zerstört werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen los war. Vielleicht hatte er nur eine neue Idee ihn zu demütigen. Vielleicht hatte sich aber wieder etwas zwischen ihnen geändert. Das hatte begonnen, seit Rey dazugekommen war. Kylos Lippen auf seinen, war die Erfüllung eines Traums. Seine Liebkosung eben, war die eine Sache, die ihm sehr gefallen hatte und die er so nie erwartet hatte. Aber dieses Eingeständnis nach Nähe, die Ren gerade mit seinem wilden Kuss preisgab, war unendlich wertvoller. Und der Kuss war exquisit, so wie Ren. Ungestüm, verschlingend, roh und intensiv. Ihn schwindelte vor Ergriffenheit. Kylos Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein, seine linke Hand schob sich schmerzhaft in seine Haare, seine andere lang im Würgegriff um seinen Hals. Es war egal, Hauptsache er hörte nie wieder auf ihn auf diese brutale Weise zu begehren. Endlich, hätte er am liebsten glücklich gekeucht. Endlich gab Kylo Ren zu, das da zwischen ihnen mehr als Hass und Verachtung war. Vielleicht keine Liebe. Vielleicht fühlte der Schwarzhaarige nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was er für das Mädchen empfand. Aber was es auch war, es fühlte sich wundervoll an und machte ihn zu einem Gott, an der Seite eines viel größeren und dunkleren Gottes, als er es je sein könnte.  
Kylo saugte an seiner Zunge und hatte sich zwischen seine Beine gedrängt. Er nahm ihn in Besitz, mit seiner Kraft, seinem Mund und seinem Willen. Es fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als in seiner zornigen Umarmung zu sein. Als er seine Lippen verließ, entfloh ihm ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen. Aber Ren sah ihn nur dunkel an und flüsterte drohend:  
„Ich will dich!“ Vor Erleichterung wären ihm fast die Tränen gekommen. Ren hatte die Formel nicht nur verstanden und verinnerlicht, er war so klug und konnte sie umschreiben.  
„Du wirst gierig“, flüsterte er und war absurd stolz auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn an. In den Tiefen glomm ein erheiterter Funke. Bis auf die vage Erheiterung wirkte Ren wie ein wütender Kriegsherr, der zum letzten Angriff blies. Und das war er wohl auch.   
Als der Schwarzhaarige aufstand, war sich Armitage plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob nicht er die Formel falsch verstanden hatte. Ren ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn mithilfe seiner Macht nicht besonders behutsam auf den Bauch zu drehen. Dabei zog er sich hektisch seine Hose aus.   
„Ohne Zwang geht es nicht, oder Hux?“, fragte er dunkel und drängte sich zwischen seine Beine.   
Armitage kam nicht mehr zum antworten. Was hier und heute geschah, war etwas, was er eigentlich nicht mehr erwartet hatte. Es war immer nur ein schmerzvoller Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, dass auch Kylo Ren ihn so begehren konnte, wie er ihn. Aber so war es gerade. Und das begriff er nicht.  
„Ich will dich …“, murmelte er nur belegt und erwartungsvoll auf das Laken, als er Kylos Hände zwischen seinen Lenden spürte.  
„Ich weiß. Diesmal werde ich mich auch daran erinnern …“, sagte er nüchtern und drückte dabei seine Lenden noch ein wenig mehr auseinander. Seine Hände verkrampften sich wieder in das Laken, als der Andere in ihn eindrang. Es war schmerzvoll und gleichzeitig so lustvoll, dass er wieder hart wurde. Das könnte das Ende aller Dinge sein. Das Ende seines leeren Lebens. Das Ende einer langen Suche nach Zuneigung. Das Ende von Kylo und ihm.  
Rens heißer Atem war auf seiner Haut so gut zu spüren, als würde ihn ein Drache mit seinem Feuerodem versengen. Sein eigenes Stöhnen kam ihm dagegen banal vor. Kylo keuchte schneller, als er begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er öffnete sich für ihn, ließ seine unfassbare Macht in sich hinein, ergab sich ihr und ließ sich von ihr demütigen. Es machte nichts, so lange ihm der schwarzhaarige Mann dabei so nahe war.  
Schließlich legte sich der Kylo Ren auf ihn, drückte ihn mit seiner Kraft gegen die Unterlage, packte seine Handgelenke und bewegte sich auf eine seltsame träge Art. Sein Keuchen war dicht an seinem Ohr. Es klang losgelöst und verträumt. Dachte er an Rey? Vermutlich. Auch das würde er ertragen. 

Wellen. Strand. Meer.  
Rette mein Herz.  
Rey und Ben.  
Er liebte sie, begriff er mit einer Klarheit, die er bisher nie gehabt hatte. Sie sollte ihn retten, weil nur sie es konnte. Sanft bewegte er sich mit den Wellen seiner Lust. Warm und hell durchströmte ihn das Licht, ebenso das Glück. Dabei hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Armitage Hux unter ihm lag. Ganz und gar nicht. Sein williger Körper erregte ihn sehr. Und der Blick in seine bedürftige, verletzliche Seele spornte ihn an.   
Hux und seine Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen verschmolzen zu einem süßen Strudel, der ihn einsaugt. Kylo verlor die Orientierung, ließ sich treiben und gab sich auf. Nur kurz, nur um eine Sekunde nicht gefoltert zu werden. Der General erlaubte es ihm. Und so sehr er ihn hasste, so sehr liebte er ihn in diesem Augenblick für seine Hilfe. Es war viel mehr als Spannungsabbau. Sie beide teilten eine Sehnsucht, die unerfüllt bleiben würde. Hux war ihm ähnlicher als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
Jetzt und hier, ließ er los. Er umarmte den Mann unter sich nicht nur mit seinen Armen, sondern mit seinem Geist und nahm ihn mit in den dunklen Abgrund. Sein Stöhnen war grauenvoll und gewalttätig. Das lustvolle Wimmern des anderen Mannes war sicherlich ebenso furchterregend, als er ihn mit nach unten riss. Zusammen sterben.   
„Kylo …“, hörte er Hux‘ Stimme aus weiter Ferne. Sein schmerzerfülltes Rufen verursachte Tränen. Fallen. Niemals aufschlagen. Fallen. Rey ….  
Als Kylo wieder zu sich kam, schmeckte er Blut. Gleich darauf sah er Blut. In seinem Rausch hatte er dem General in die Schulter gebissen.  
Schwer atmend, unfähig sich aus dem anderen Mann zurückzuziehen, sah er darauf. Armitage Hux atmete schwer, schien sonst aber in Ordnung zu sein.  
„Du … solltest mich nicht wollen!“, flüsterte er tonlos. Es kam einer Entschuldigung gleich.  
„Und du … solltest dich hören, Ren. Du klingst wie … ein verwundetes Tier“, erwiderte Hux. Nie war er diesem Idioten dankbarer für seine Verachtung. Sie brachte ihn zu Boden, erinnerte ihn daran, wer er war und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. Hux wusste immer die richtigen Worte im schrecklichsten Moment. Nur dieser Moment war schön und innig. Zärtlich küsste er Armitags heiße Wange, bevor er sich ihm entzog und aufstand. Der General blieb auf dem Bauch liegen, sah ihm nur aus halbgeschlossenen Augen dabei zu wie er seine Hose anzog.  
„Danke, General.“ Er musste es aussprechen. Nur ein einziges Mal, um es richtig zu machen.  
„Bleib bei mir.“  
„Nicht … heute“, erwiderte Kylo und ging. Es war unerwartet schwer und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so wäre er am liebsten umgekehrt und hätte sich wieder zu dem anderen Mann gelegt. Mit Hux zusammen konnte man gut allein sein. Aber da war die Leere, mit der nun erst mal diskutieren müsste.  
Wo war Rey?

Erschöpft sah Armitage ihm nach. War Glück in Worte zu fassen? Wäre es zu viel gewesen, wenn Kylo die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hätte? Wahrscheinlich.  
Waren sie nun einen Schritt weiter, oder war es ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung gewesen? Er fühlte Kylo noch tief in sich. Spürte den Schmerz, die Lust und die Verbindung, die auch Ren nicht leugnen könnte. Es waren allerdings drei Personen daran beteiligt. Aber das Ergebnis war befriedigend und wühlte ihn trotzdem auf.  
Und wenn Rey nie wieder ihre Welt betreten würde?  
Würde ihn Kylo dann eines Tages lieben?  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ganz unerwartet ein, obwohl er im warm-feuchten Fleck seiner zweiten Lust lag und das Blut als Zeugnis von Kylo Rens Lust immer noch aus seiner Bisswunde lief.


	9. the brothers

Irgendwann war Kylo auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Ratlos und verwirrt, frierend und doch innerlich verbrennend. War er zu weit gegangen? Verbündete er sich gerade mit der Bestie des Schiffs? Warum hatte es sich wundervoll angefühlt? Wenn es mit Hux schon so war, würde ihn ein derartiges Erlebnis mit Rey den Verstand kosten?  
Mürrisch ging er am späten Nachmittag auf die Kommandobrücke. Er musste Armitage Hux wenigstens kurz in die Augen sehen, um zu verstehen, ob sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Kylo trat ihn Hektik und Aufregung. Der General war nicht zu sehen und er sprach den erstbesten Mann an, der ihm entgegen sah.  
„Was ist los?“  
„General Hux wird vermisst.“  
„Was heißt das?“  
„Er ist mit einem Fire Team auf Candoria und wollte sich alle dreißig Minuten melden. Jetzt sind schon drei Stunden vergangen und er meldet sich einfach nicht.“ Das waren keine guten Nachrichten.  
„Ich suche ihn. Schickt mir ein Team hinterher!“, legte er fest und lief zu seinem Kommandoshuttle, mit dem er schnell da unten wäre. Nur ein harmloses Sondierungsgespräch also, hm? Dieser dämliche Hux hatte sich also mit seiner Überheblichkeit in Gefahr gebracht und er müsste ihn nun retten. Das war ja nicht zu glauben, dachte Kylo halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.  
Im Shuttle ließ er sich die letzten Koordinaten vom Standort des Generals übermitteln und begab sich genau dort hin. Die Kolonie Candoria war nicht besonders wirtlich. Es war kühl und ein frostiger Wind schlug ihm entgegen, als er sein Shuttle verließ. Sein Helm schützte ihn, sein Schwert hatte Hunger und seine Beine liefen beinah von allein auf das Gebäude zu, was wie ein mittelzeitlicher Tempel wirkte. Wie viele der Brüder es gab, wusste er nicht. Aber das würde er gleich merken. Von Hux‘ Fire Team war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören, was ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Seine eigene Unterstützung würde auch bald hier sein, wahrscheinlich unnötig. Seine Arroganz war Schutz und Stärke zur selben Zeit.  
Seinen Zorn zu fühlen, war angenehm und sehr nützlich. Aber unter allem fühlte er etwas Neues. Sorge. Er sorgte sich um den General und das brachte ihn nur noch mehr auf. Mit seiner streng trainierten Wachsamkeit, doch keineswegs zögerlich oder langsam betrat er das Gebäude. Es war leer und still. Ungehindert gelangte er in eine Art Ritualraum, an dessen Ende ein lächerlicher Götze stand. Niemand schien hier zu sein, doch davon ließ Kylo sich nicht täuschen. Seine gut ausgebildeten Sinne nahmen Geräusche und Bewegungen wahr, so leise sie auch sein mochten. Alles hier war seltsam, falsch und … schon griffen sie ihn an. Die Brüder der Rache, er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Art Brüder es waren, aber ihr Kampfstil war in der Tat legendär. Sie waren zu acht und hatten ihn umzingelt. Auf Worte legten die Brüder wohl nicht viel Wert, aber das war ihm auch ganz recht. Immer noch besser, als die Einrichtung des Sternenzerstörers systematisch zu zerstören. Für Kylo war es ein wundervoller Kampf, der ihn forderte, aber längst nicht überforderte. Die Holzbänke gingen dabei zu Bruch, ebenso die hässliche Götzengestalt und sieben der Brüder. Am Ende stand er dem letzten Bruder gegenüber. Der nahm endlich seine Maske ab. Es war ein schnöder Humanoide, was Kylo ein wenig enttäuschte.  
„Wo ist General Hux?“, fragte Kylo, bevor er auch ihn töten würde.  
„Tot.“ Die Bedeutung ließ er nicht an sich heran. Noch nicht.  
„Ich nehme an, es besteht kein Interesse an einem Zusammenschluss mit der Ersten Ordnung?“  
„Du hast alle umgebracht …“, fauchte der Mann. Quer über seine Brust verlief ein tiefer Riss, den sein Schwert ihm beigebracht hatte. Der Humanoide verblutete quasi gerade direkt vor seinen Augen.  
„Der Oberste Anführer Snoke wird enttäuscht sein“, erwiderte Kylo nüchtern.  
„Dein Oberster Anführer hat einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen. Wir schließen uns doch keinem System an, was dem Untergang geweiht ist.“ Kylo begriff nicht ganz, wie der Mann das gemeint hatte.  
„Was soll das heißen, es gibt einen Verräter?“ Aber der Mann griff nur noch an seine Brust. Zwischen seinen Fingern quoll das Blut hervor und seine Augen wurden ganz glasig.  
„Lieber … tot, als sich … dem Sterben verschreiben …“, keuchte er und sackte leblos zusammen. Kylo legte den Kopf schief. Was zum Teufel meinte der Mann? Es gab einen Verräter? Einen Spion vielleicht? Darauf konnte er sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim machen. Seine mentale Rüstung löste sich langsam auf. Wie es aussah, hatte er wirklich jeden Bruder getötet. Snoke sollte darüber froh sein, denn so gut waren sie nun wirklich nicht, wenn er allein acht von ihnen töten konnte. Hux sollte tot sein? Das glaubte er nicht. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Spur des Generals, die intensiver als je zuvor in ihm pulsierte. Sie war ganz nah und sehr lebendig. Unter ihm.   
Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er sich auf den Weg in die Keller des Gebäudes machte. Draußen hörte er seine Verstärkung anrücken. Zuerst musste er über Hux‘ totes Fire Team am Beginn der Treppe steigen. Keiner der Männer war noch am Leben, das spürte er überdeutlich. 

Hux fand er in einem separaten Verließ. Der General befand sich mitten im Raum. Seine Hände waren mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt, die an der Decke befestigt waren. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und er kniete. Kylo sah auf den ersten Blick zwei Dinge. Hux war gefoltert worden und er hatte standgehalten. Wirklich gut sah er aber nicht aus.   
„Hux?“ Er bekam nur ein dunkles Stöhnen. Der General sah ihn nicht an. Kylo ging näher zu ihm, nahm seinen Helm ab, kniete sich vor ihn und hob seinen Kopf an.  
„Du stehst auf diesen brutalen Mist, oder?“ Armitages Antwort war nur ein weiteres, verächtlich klingendes Stöhnen. Überall an seinem Rücken und seiner Brust war frisches Blut.  
„Ich könnte dich losschneiden, doch zuerst … hörst du mir zu?!“ Hux versuchte ihm mühsam in die Augen zu sehen. Unwillkürlich war Kylo von seinem Anblick erregt. Der Mann war viel härter, als er von ihm gedacht hatte. Er dachte immer, es wäre Selbstüberschätzung, doch er hatte sich geirrt, wie es aussah.  
„Was meinte der Bruder damit, dass es einen Verräter bei uns gibt?“  
„Sind sie … ist er tot?“, flüsterte Hux rau.  
„Ja, alle. War nicht sonderlich schwer. Also … sag es mir!“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie waren … misstrauisch, hatten einen obskuren Tipp bekommen und wollten sicher gehen.“  
„Und? Sollte ich da etwas wissen?“ Der andere Mann gab ein verdrießliches Geräusch von sich, was in einem puren Schmerzstöhnen unterging.  
„Scheinbar haben sie den Tipp sehr ernst genommen, wenn dein Fire Team tot ist und sie dich gefoltert haben. Warum lebst du noch?“ Kylo zögerte noch immer den General zu befreien, obwohl es nicht nur angenehm war, den Mann in seinem Schmerz zu sehen. Irgendwas war an dieser Situation seltsam, nur verstand er nicht, was das war. Weil er misstrauisch war, wollte er erst Antworten. Draußen hörte er, wie seine eigene Verstärkung das tote Fire Team fand. Schnell ließ er die Tür mithilfe der Macht zufallen. Ohne eine Antwort, würde er Hux hier nicht rausholen.  
„Hux!“, fuhr er ihn an und drückte dessen Kinn, was wieder auf die Brust gefallen war, erneut hoch.  
„Weil ich gut lügen kann. Das weißt du doch …“, sagte Armitage und lächelte zynisch, was mit dem ganzen Blut im Gesicht gruslig wirkte. Da hatte der General recht. Wenn jemand gut lügen konnte, dann General Hux. Wie lange hatte er ihm geglaubt, dass alles, was er für ihn empfand, der pure Hass war.  
„Und weil du ein harter Knochen bist, würde ich sagen …“, fügte er trocken an.  
„Weißt du was? Dann waren es die Brüder auch nicht wert ein Teil der Macht zu werden.“  
„Das … war nur … die Vorhut, Ren“, keuchte Hux unvermittelt.  
„Was?“  
„Denkst du … diese acht Typen waren die Brüder? Nein, das waren nur … die Gesandten, die niederen Hilfskräfte. Was würde … ich nur alles für deine niedliche Naivität geben …“  
Kylo knurrte empört.  
„Heißt das, es kommen mehr? Hierher?“  
„Ich … weiß nicht. Sie waren nicht besonders mitteilsam, wollten nur wissen, wie es sein kann, dass es einen Verräter in unseren Reihen gibt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie gesprochen haben, aber ich wusste, dass sie mit mir noch nicht fertig waren. Deswegen bin ich noch am Leben und jetzt mach mich verdammt nochmal los, du Idiot!“, brüllte ihn Hux heiser und mit Schmerzenstränen in den Augen an. Kylo stand auf, durchschnitt die schweren Eisenketten mit seinem Lichtschwert und musste den Rothaarigen auffang, weil er einfach nach vorn fiel. Mit einem erschöpften Keuchen, verlor der General nun doch das Bewusstsein.

Kylo hob ihn hoch, wie er damals Rey getragen hatte. Daran erinnerte er sich nun unweigerlich.  
Der Mann in seinen Armen waren viel schwerer und anders zu tragen als das Mädchen. Aber auch ihn musste er fasziniert anstarren, als er ihn nach draußen trug. Mochte er ihn etwa doch ein kleines bisschen? Hux würde sich schon wieder erholen, er war wirklich hart im Nehmen und das nötigte ihm Bewunderung ab. Den Gedanken über den angeblichen Verräter in ihren Reihen, konnte er jedoch nicht abschütteln. Es blieb eine diffuse Beklemmung zurück. Außerhalb des Gebäudes übergab er Hux einem seiner Männer, die ihn zum Schiff zurückbringen würden. Er sah sich noch mal gründlich in diesem merkwürdigen Tempel um. Warum hatte Snoke sie so ins offene Messer laufen lassen? Wo waren die anderen „Brüder“. Dazu würde er Hux ausgiebig befragen, wenn er wieder ansprechbar wäre.

Als Armitage die Augen öffnete, war er erleichtert. Er lag in seinem eigenen Bett, aber es war keineswegs ein böser Traum gewesen. Die unzähligen Wunden, die sie ihm mit einem Messer beigefügt hatten, brannten. Sie waren medizinisch versorgt worden. Ungern würde er es zugeben, aber er war in eine Falle gelaufen, aufgrund seiner Arroganz. Und weil er Kylo Ren etwas beweisen wollte.  
Die Brüder der Rache hatten ihn überrascht. Seine Wachen waren beinah auf der Stelle tot, weil die Brüder lautlos einen seltsamen Messertanz vollführten, dem er kaum folgen konnte. Er konnte noch seinen Blaster ein paarmal abfeuern, traf jedoch nichts als die Wand, weil die Typen einfach unnatürlich schnell waren. Dann nahmen sie ihn gefangen, schleppten ihn nach unten, fesselten ihn und stellten ihm merkwürdige Fragen. Wenn es einen Verräter gäbe, wüsste er doch davon, oder? Besorgniserregend war jedoch die Aussage ihres Anführers:  
„Der Verräter weiß noch nichts von seinem Verrat. Was ist das für ein System, in dem potenzielle Denunzianten genährt und geduldet werden? Ist der Oberste Anführer so ein schwacher Regent, der nicht sieht, dass der Verrat in den eigenen Reihen lauert?“ Armitage musste an Kylo denken und musste zugeben, dass er sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass Ren allein aufgrund persönlicher Motive alles verraten würde, wofür sie arbeiteten. Sagen würde er das jedoch sicher nicht. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch. Leider gingen diese Männer davon aus, dass er wüsste, um wen es geht. Zum Ursprung der Gerüchte wollten sie nichts sagen bestanden nur auf eine Offenlegung, die er ihnen natürlich nicht geben konnte, ohne dabei Kylo Ren des potenziellen Verrats zu beschuldigen.  
So stritt er alles ab und ertrug alles an Schmerzen. Es war unangenehm, doch in keiner Sekunde schlimmer als das Gefühl, was er hatte, wenn er sich bewusst machte, dass Kylo ihn nie auf dieselbe Weise wollte, wie er ihn begehrte. Ein paar körperliche Qualen wären zu ertragen. Am Ende auch der Tod, in dem Wissen ihn nicht verraten zu haben. Ihn, Kylo und seine Gefühle für den finsteren Kerl, der doch nur ein kleiner, verunsicherter Junge war.   
Jetzt, wo er am Leben war, war er sehr neugierig, was Snoke von allem halten würde. Als er sich ächzend drehte, bemerkte er Kylo, der hinter seinem Bett an der Wand saß und ihn still beobachtet hatte.

„Kylo …“  
„General. Ich sehe, dir geht es besser …“ Auf seinen Knien kam er näher zu seinem Bett und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.   
„Ich sollte mich wohl bei dir bedanken“, murmelte er leise und sah fasziniert, dass Rens dunkle Augen einen Schimmer hatten, den er bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Blick schweifte über seine vielen, kleinen Wunden auf seiner Brust. Am Ende jedoch, legte er seine Finger behutsam auf die Bisswunde an seiner Schulter, die er ihm selbst beigebracht hatte.  
„Ich befürchte, das wird eine kleine Narbe hinterlassen“, flüsterte er dunkel, ohne auf seinen Satz einzugehen.  
„Es würde … mich glücklich machen …“, brachte er gerührt heraus. Niemals waren sie sich näher gewesen. Einen Moment sah ihn Kylo noch besorgt und liebevoll an, dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht wieder. Er setzte sich wieder an die Wand, zog die Beine an und legte seine Arme darauf, um ihn unergründlich anzusehen. Mühsam drehte er sich nun endgültig auf den Bauch und legte seinen Kopf so, dass er Ren dabei ansehen konnte. Der schwieg.  
„Ich weiß nichts von dir, Kylo Ren“, sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile. Es war ihm ein Bedürfnis, weil ihm die Nähe gerade so gut gefallen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte verwundert und sagte dann leise:  
„Nun, ich hatte einen Vater und habe eine Mutter. Meinen Vater habe ich kürzlich getötet.“ Gut, er hätte nicht fragen dürfen, dachte Armitage schaudernd, verzog aber keine Miene.  
„Mein Vater war auch nicht sehr nett zu mir gewesen …“  
„Mein Vater war gut zu mir gewesen, immer“, erwiderte Ren tonlos. Wie es aussah, war es für ihn noch schwerer über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, als für ihn. Plötzlich stand Ren auf, legte sein Schwert weg und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihn nur stumm an.  
„Hast du schon mit Snoke gesprochen?“, wollte er wissen, weil ihm Kylos unerwartete Nähe unsicher machte.  
„Nein. Aber ich bin neugierig, was er dazu sagt. Bist du ein Verräter, Hux?“, fragte Ren ihn ganz direkt.  
„Nein, aber sieh doch einfach in meinem Kopf nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst“, sagte er fest.

Kylo zögerte. Seit er diesem Mann so nahe war, scheut er davor zurück in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Weshalb das so war, wusste er nicht. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr gut an, sondern wirklich so, als wenn er Hux verriet.  
Dass er überhaupt bei ihm war, lag daran, dass es Nachtzeit war, er nicht schlafen konnte und nicht allein sein wollte. Inzwischen war es einfacher bei Hux zu sein, als allein zu sein. Über sich selbst konnte er deswegen noch lange nicht sprechen. Die Frage war, konnte er das jemals? Konnte er jemand von seiner Enttäuschung erzählen, die ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte?   
„Nein, ich glaube dir“, sagte er deswegen nur leise und streichelte mit seinen Fingern über das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Dessen Blick wirkte verwundert und hatte überhaupt nicht mehr diesen eisigen Kern.  
„Wo ist der Rest der Brüder?“, fragte Ren.  
„Sie sind über die Kolonien und andere Welten verstreut, haben aber ein ausgezeichnetes Netzwerk, wie es scheint.“  
„Das heißt, wir müssten jede einzelne Kolonie anfliegen und zerstören, um sie endgültig zu vernichten?“  
„Denkst du, das Snoke das will? Man könnte es sich auch einfacher machen …“ 

„Wie?“   
Dass sie jemals so miteinander sprachen, war vor Monaten wirklich undenkbar gewesen. Dass es jetzt so war, war unfassbar und gefiel ihm sehr. Vielleicht könnte Kylo wenigstens sein Freund sein, wenn er ihn schon nicht liebte, dachte Armitage mit so viel Nachgiebigkeit in sich, dass er selbst darüber erstaunt war.  
„Wir könnten sie alle zusammenbringen. Dafür bräuchten wir einen guten Grund und dann …“, sagte er nachdenklich.  
„Könnten wir sie alle auf einmal auslöschen“, vollendete Ren seinen Gedanken. Er nickte nur leicht.   
„Ich frage mich nur, was sie mit ihrem lächerlichen Widerstand oder ihrer Intrige bezwecken. Gut, sie kämpfen ausgezeichnet und effektiv, aber gegen die Übermacht der Sturmtruppen sind sie chancenlos, auch wenn sie schnell sind“, fügte Kylo dunkel an.  
„Sie bewegen sich wie die Ratten im Untergrund und kommen nicht nach oben, um sich abschlachten zu lassen. Deswegen wird es schwer werden sie einzufangen. Wären sie auf Seiten der Ersten Ordnung, wären sie ein gutes Ass gegen den Widerstand.“  
„Wir könnten eine Lüge benutzen, um sie zu versammeln. Und lügen kannst du doch gut, nicht wahr, Hux?“   
Kylos Blick war schwarz geworden. Lag darin eine Drohung? Besser war, er gab darauf keine Antwort, weil er nicht wollte, dass Ren ihn verließ. Noch immer lagen seine Finger warm auf seiner Schulter. Wie die heilende Berührung eines Gottes, drang Rens Wärme durch seine Haut bis tief in sein Herz.  
Seine eigenen Worte waren ebenso warm und leise, als er nach einem langen Schweigen begann Kylo von seiner eigenen Kindheit zu erzählen. Nicht, weil er alles über den anderen Mann erfahren wollte, nur, weil es jemand wissen sollte. Wenn nicht der einzige Mensch, der ihm etwas bedeutete, wer sonst?  
Kylo hörte still zu und unterbrach ihn nie. Nur seine Augen spiegelten seine Worte wider, was seltsam war. Er sah sich selbst in den dunklen Augen. Entdeckte durchaus Mitgefühl aber auch Abscheu und eine subtile Erheiterung, die irgendwie immer nicht zu Kylo Ren passte, aber am Ende doch ein Teil seines Wesens war. Tief in seinem Inneren war Kylo ein Kind, das sich gern und schnell begeistern ließ.   
Als Armitage nicht mehr sprechen konnte, weil es ihm zu viel war, schwieg er erschöpft.  
„Du hättest mir das nicht erzählen müssen“, sagte Kylo mit weicher Stimme. Er zog die Decke ein wenig über seinem Körper nach oben, klatschte einmal in die Hände, um das Licht zu löschen und schwieg einfach, bis er einschlief.


	10. the punishment

Snoke wollte sie sehen. Zusammen, was an sich ein gutes Zeichen war. Gemeinsam und ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, betraten sie den Raum, in dem das Hologramm von Snoke erschien.  
„Du hast versagt, General Hux!“, waren seine ersten Worte.  
„Die Brüder waren schon infiltriert und nicht gewillt …“  
„DU HAST VERSAGT!“, unterbrach ihn Snoke, lauter und wütender. Kylo drehte nicht den Kopf nach rechts. Er spürte Hux‘ Zusammenzucken auch so. Es hatte ein paar Tage gebraucht, doch nun war Hux wieder gesund. Jede Nacht hatten sie zusammen verbracht. Nicht damit sich zu lieben, sondern über die Brüder zu sprechen und wie sie sie vernichten konnten. Kylo wusste, dass es dem General ein persönliches Bedürfnis war. Das konnte er gut verstehen. Rache war ein Teil seines Wesens. In seinen Gedanken musste nur die Erinnerung an Luke auftauchen und sein Blut begann zu rauschen. Irgendwann, Luke Skywalker …, dachte er in so einem Fall immer angespannt, … irgendwann bezahlst du!  
„Die Brüder waren nicht das, was sie vorgegeben haben zu sein. Sie …“  
„SCHWEIG!“, brüllte Snoke.  
„Und du, Kylo Ren, warst ganz clever und hast alle umgebracht, ohne, dass wir sie hätten befragen können.“ Armitage hatte ihn gewarnt, dass Snoke auch auf ihn sauer sein würde. So war er nicht überrascht und merkte zufrieden, dass es ihm auch gar nichts ausmachte.  
„Es bot sich gerade an“, entgegnete er nur kühl und spürte wieder, wie Hux erstarrte ob seiner unverschämten Antwort. Sie waren beide Gefangene. Sklaven eines Irren, der leider gute Pläne hatte, die ihnen beiden in den Kram passte, wie es Hux erst letzte Nacht so salopp ausgedrückt hatte.

Mit Hux zu sprechen, war einfacher geworden. Wenn sie allein waren, zumindest. Seine Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber trat nur noch partiell zu tage. Aber wenn, animierte sie ihn dazu dem Rothaarigen weh zu tun. Dabei beließ er es aber aufgrund seines Zustands bei verbalen Erniedrigungen. Hux körperlich nahe zu kommen, war dagegen keineswegs einfacher geworden. Im Gegenteil. Kylo stand sich derart selbst im Weg, dass er nicht mehr mit ihm geschlafen hatte, seit er ihn aus den Klauen der Brüder befreit hatte.  
Was war richtig, was falsch? Ben wusste es nicht mehr. Ben wusste gar nichts mehr von sich selbst. Nur Kylo zog es jede Nacht zu Hux und dessen scharfer Intelligenz, die seinen Zorn zu kühlen schien.  
„Es bot sich also an. Dann hat General Hux sicher nichts gegen eine Bestrafung“, sagte Snoke und Kylo sah nun doch zur Seite. Der Rothaarige griff sich jäh mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, schrie vor Schmerz auf und sank gleich darauf stöhnend auf die Knie. Dort kniete er eine Weile, keuchte so leidend, dass Kylo eine Erektion bekam und ließ sich dann achtlos zur Seite fallen. Armitage Hux wimmerte immer wieder:  
„Nein, bitte nicht …. Nein, nicht das …. Bitte, nein!“ Es war schrecklich. Seine Stimme war das pure Grauen. Noch nie hatte Kylo so viel Angst und Entsetzen in einer Stimme gehört. Ja, er verspürte sogar Mitgefühl. Jetzt in diesem Moment.  
„Was … geschieht mit ihm?“, fragte er Snoke und war heilfroh, dass der Stimmverzerrer seines Helms nicht seine Bedenken erkennen ließ.  
„Hux leidet. Ich lasse ihn jede noch so winzige Erinnerung durchleben, die er an seinen Vater hat. Scheint, es wären ziemlich üble Erinnerungen dabei.“ Snokes Stimme enthielt weder Humor noch Spott. Nur Kälte.  
Oh ja, es waren sehr böse Erinnerungen. Hux hatte ihm zwar nur angedeutet, wie sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war, doch nun begriff er, wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen war.   
Er verspürte Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht dieser Folter. Wut, weil er ihm nicht helfen dürfte. Oder durfte er?   
In ihm flammte so viel Zorn hoch, dass er automatisch nach seinem Lichtschwert griff. Kaum hatte Kylo es aus dem Gürtel hatte, schleuderte es ihm Snoke schon mit seiner eigenen Macht weit in den Raum hinein.  
„Überlege es dir gut, Kylo Ren. Wegen ein wenig Mitgefühl zettelt man keinen Aufstand an. Nimm meinen Rat an und geh.“   
Sein Atem war hart und gepresst.  
„Was ist mit meiner Strafe?“, fragte er nach, weil er einfach nicht begriff, was Snoke beabsichtigte.  
„Das erfährst du schon noch früh genug. Vergiss deine Waffe nicht!“ Kylo knurrte, sah aber keine Möglichkeit etwas für General Hux zu tun. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Rothaarigen, ging er. Armitage weinte wie ein kleiner Junge, flüsterte unverständliche, flehende Worte und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Sein Verstand verschwamm zunehmend. Snokes Strafe war zu erwarten. Wie perfide sie wäre, hätte er nie angenommen. Dass ihn Snoke nun jede einzelne Demütigung, jede Vergewaltigung, jede Erniedrigung und jeden Schlag in seinen Magen, sein Gesicht oder egal wohin, erneut durchleben ließ, war die Hölle.   
Pur, rein, zum Ertrinken qualvoll und unendlich.  
Armitage verlor seine Orientierung, sein Zeitgefühl und auch sein Selbst. In der ersten Sekunde dachte er nur entsetzt, ob Kylo Ren hieran beteiligt war oder ähnliches erleben musste. Jetzt dachte er nichts mehr. Fühlte nur noch. Tief, schmerzhaft und zerstörend. Sein Körper brannte wie Feuer, seine Gedanken waren ein ätzender Brei und seine Gefühle waren losgelöst.  
Irgendwann kam er zu sich. Er lag noch da, wo ihn Snoke bestraft hatte. Unter seinem Gesicht war es nass. Seine Muskeln waren zu schmerzhaften Knoten verkrampft, sein Herz raste und tat weh. Sein Kopf war leer. Darin gab es nichts mehr, kein Gedanke an Ren, kein Gefühl für Kylo. Kein Selbst.  
Erst, als er mühsam auf die Knie kam und sich übergab, spürte er, dass alles zurückkommen würde. Langsam erst, als er wankend stand, kam es mit voller Wucht zurück. Armitage fiel wieder auf die Knie, drückte sich die Handballen in die Augen und schluchzte wieder. Nachdem dieser Flashback überstanden war, stand er wieder auf und ging sehr langsam weg.  
Mit jedem vorsichtigen Schritt, den er tat, kam Kylo zurück. Und mit Kylo Ren kam der Zorn. Auf alles, auf jeden und vor allem auf sich selbst. Als er beinah schon vor seiner Kabine war, zitterte er unkontrolliert. Nicht aus Angst diesmal, sondern vor Empörung.   
Warum passierte ihm das?   
Warum war sein Leben die Hölle?   
Warum konnte ihn niemand lieben?

Schließlich stand er inmitten seines privaten Reichs und sah nichts. Wieder liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Stumm, diesmal. Nicht aufzuhalten. Atmen. Nur atmen.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete, wirbelte er herum, den Blaster im Anschlag. Es war Ren. Kylo Ren ohne Maske. Seine Augen sahen ihn ruhig an. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet seine Gedanken. Langsam und ganz ohne Eile nahm Ren den Griff seines Lichtschwerts aus dem Gürtel. Er aktivierte es und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
Armitage sah von den dunklen Augen ins rote Licht. Genau das fühlte er jetzt. Heiße, glühende Wut.   
Es war ein anderer junger Mann, jetzt mit dem Ausdruck von Verständnis in den Augen, der ihm vorsichtig das Schwert reichte.  
„Ich warte vor der Tür“, sagte Ren leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Tür schloss sich und er starrte auf das Lichtschwert in seinen Händen. Er begriff nicht ganz, was es bedeutete, doch sein Arm hob sich von selbst, um mit dem Schwert auf den Tisch einzuschlagen. Die mächtige Energie dieser Waffe hatte er vollkommen unterschätzt. Beinah wär ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geflogen. Entschlossen und wütend wie nie, umfasste er den Griff mit beiden Händen und begann schließlich seine Einrichtung damit zu zerstören, so wie es Ren immer tat. Bei jedem Schlag lockerten sich die Knoten in seinem Körper, jeder Schlag erleichterte ihn, nahm ihm den Schmerz und verschaffte ihm Genugtuung.

Kylo stand vor Hux‘ Tür, hatte seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt, weil er nicht wollte, dass Wachen ihn so nackt und verletzlich sahen. Denn er war verwundbar, weil er seinem Mitgefühl nachgegeben hatte und Hux versuchte Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Was er hörte, klang ganz so, als wenn seine Absicht aufgehen würde. Dass er sein Schwert jemals aus der Hand geben würde, war nie abzusehen gewesen. Dass er es ausgerechnet einem Mann in die Hand drückte, den er hasste, war noch weniger absehbar gewesen. Einfach war es nicht gewesen. Notwendig allerdings schon. Wurde Hux seinen Zorn nicht los, würde alles darunter leiden. Jetzt verstand er auch, was General Hux mit seinem, auf den ersten Blick perversen, Angebot an ihn beabsichtigt hatte.  
Das waren sie. Kranke Bastarde, bestehend aus Wut, Selbstzweifeln, schrecklichen Enttäuschungen und Verletzungen an ihren Seelen. Sie ähnelten sich mehr als gut war und genau deshalb lebte Hux nun seinen Zorn an der Einrichtung aus.  
Unter seinem Helm grinste Ben breit. Denn Ben hatte das gute Gefühl einem Freund geholfen zu haben. Kylo hatte die Waffe dazu geliefert. 

Als es ruhig wurde, betrat er General Hux‘ Kabine wieder. Der Mann kniete am Boden, atmete schwer, wirkte ansonsten aber nur erschöpft. Das Lichtschwert war deaktiviert und Kylo steckte es sich wieder unter seinen Gürtel, bevor er sich im Schneidersitz vor Hux hinsetzte.   
Noch war der Rothaarige kaum in der Lage richtig zu atmen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und nass. Mit einer abwesenden Geste, wischte er sich übers Gesicht.  
Kylo zog sich seine Handschuhe aus und nahm sich den Helm ab. Ein Verstecken war gerade nicht nötig. Hux war weitaus entblößter als er selbst. Hux war nackt bis auf die Knochen. Bis auf seine geschändete Seele und seinen gefolterten Körper.  
„Danke!“, keuchte Armitage irgendwann und hob endlich aber nur kurz den Kopf. Ben gab keine Antwort, sah ihn nur an und dachte, dass er nicht an Rey denken musste. Das hier war eine Welt, die er nie mit ihr teilen könnte und auch nicht wollte. Sie enthielt zu viel Scham, zu viel Hass, zu viel Angst. Zu viel männliche Selbstverachtung.

Auf den Knien kam Hux nun auf ihn zu. Er blieb sitzen, geduldig und abwartend wie er eigentlich nicht war. Sein Körper versteifte sich. Wie kurz vor einem Kampf.   
Weil er nicht wusste, was das hier war, was es bedeuten mochte, ob Hux gerade mit Ben oder mit Kylo kommunizierte. Die ozeangrünen Augen waren unsichtbar, die Lider darüber gesenkt. Mit seiner Stirn berührte Hux nun seine Brust, wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt werden wollte.  
Kylo atmete nicht.  
„Kannst du mich das wieder vergessen lassen?“, flüsterte Armitage belegt.   
„Wie? Indem ich dich mehr erniedrige als dein Vater es mit dir getan hat?“, erwiderte er kratzig. Seine Hände legten sich in Hux‘ Nacken. Wie in Zeitlupe sank der andere Mann vor ihm, halb auf ihm, zusammen. Armitages Gesicht kam auf seinem Oberschenkel zu liegen. Ein Arm schob sich um seinen Körper. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht mehr.  
Ben sah auf seinen Freund, der gerade ein Häufchen Elend war. Unfähig zu weinen, unfähig zu fühlen und unfähig zu leben oder zu sterben. Sanft strich er Hux über den Kopf und die Schulter, als würde er tatsächlich ein Tier kraulen. Eine Träne tropfte dabei auf seine Hand und Ben verstand, dass das hier Snokes Strafe für ihn war.   
Mitfühlen zu müssen.  
Perfide, ohne Frage.   
Er litt mit Hux, er hasste ihn für seine Schwäche und wusste doch, dass er dieselbe Schwäche in sich hatte. Das Bedürfnis zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Konnte er Armitage das vergessen lassen? Vermutlich nicht. Aber er könnte hier sein und er blieb hier.   
Er blieb, bis Hux‘ Atem eine lange Zeit ruhig und gleichmäßig ging. Der Mann war eingeschlafen und das war absolut notwendig. Behutsam schob er ihn von seinen Beinen. Jetzt war Kylo selbst total verkrampft und frustriert. Als er aufstand, sah er den Rothaarigen an.   
Wie er so oft, lag Hux nun auf dem Boden, inmitten seines Chaos, was seine Wut angerichtet hatte.   
„Es tut mir leid …“, hörte er sich flüstern und verließ dann leise die Kabine, um über das Schiff zu streifen, um nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen.  
Ben suchte nicht nach Zerstörung, sondern nach einem Ort, an dem er weinen konnte.  
Aus Schmerz und Mitgefühl.  
Für einen Freund.  
Für sich selbst.   
Um sich selbst.

Erst zwei Nächte weiter, trafen sie erneut aufeinander. Es war Kylo, der nach seinem Freund sehen wollte.  
Armitage wartete auf ihn. Wach und reglos lag er in seinem neuen Bett, sah zur Tür und lächelte, als er sie sich hinter ihm schloss. Ben liebte Rey aber das hier, war Kylos Freund und sein Spiegel. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um das zu verstehen. Schweigend entblößten sie sich, berührten einander ohne jegliche Scheu und ersetzten böse Erinnerungen mit guten.  
Kylo hielt Hux den Mund zu, als er kam. Trotzdem hörte er diese fürchterliche, tiefe Erleichterung, die ihn selbst überspülte, bis er sich in ihm ergoss.  
„Ich hasse dich …“, flüsterte er Armitage müde ins Ohr und blieb auf ihm liegen.  
„Das fühlte sich sehr gut an …“, murmelte Hux. Sie schwiegen lange, einander an, oder einfach auch nur in die kalte Nacht. 

Armitage wusste nicht, ob Kylo schlief, als er sprach. Er musste die Worte aussprechen, weil sich zwischen ihnen etwas drastisch verändert hatte. Für Lügen über Gefühle war kein Platz mehr.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das Mädchen liebst. Ich weiß, dass ich niemals sie sein werde und doch … kann ich mich mit dem Wenigen zufrieden geben, was du mir geben möchtest, Kylo.“ Leise atmeten beide in die Nacht. Eigentlich rechnete Armitage nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er doch noch eine bekam.  
„Ben. Mein Name ist Ben.“  
Jetzt hatte er sein Schwert, seinen Helm und seinen Namen. Damit war er dreimal glücklicher als zuvor. Es gab Hoffnung.   
Dass er Kylo Ren liebte, war unnötig zu sagen. Sie beide wussten es nun.


	11. the perfidiousness

Kylo betrat die Brücke, trug seinen Helm und sah das selbstzufriedene Grinsen von Hux. Spontan flammte Wut hoch. Seit sie sich näher kommen waren, schwankte er nur noch mehr zwischen Hass auf den Rothaarigen, weil er seine Schwäche repräsentierte und das Bedürfnis nach liebevoller Nähe, die ihm Armitage unbedingt geben konnte und wollte. Die er schamlos einforderte, wann immer es ihm beliebte, konsumierte und genoss. Nur wollte er weiterhin nichts zurückgeben.

„Was grinst du?“, knurrte er nur finster.  
„Snoke hat befohlen die Brüder der Rache auszulöschen.“  
„Er ist also an einem Zusammenschluss nicht mehr interessiert?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus …“, sagte Hux gutgelaunt. Dass es Hux‘ Bedürfnis nach Rache entgegen kam, verstand er gut. Trotzdem nahm er unter allem etwas wahr, was ihn besorgte.  
„Wie?“  
„Das überlässt er uns. Mein Vorschlag wäre demnach, wie steuern Biitu an, um sie dort zu versammeln.“  
Auf Biitu hatten die Brüder der Rache einen ihrer Hauptsitze, ein Kloster, in dem sie ausbildeten und ‚nährten‘ wie Hux ihn informiert hatte. Woher der General inzwischen all die Details wusste, war Kylo ein Rätsel. Vermutlich tat er nichts anderes als Wissen hinterher zu jagen, um es irgendwann benutzen zu können und wenn es nur als ein Druckmittel zu gebrauchen wäre.   
Wenn Kylo zu sich selbst ehrlich war, waren ihm die Brüder egal. Er hatte die getötet, die sie angegriffen hatten. Alles andere war unwichtig.   
Wenn er doch nur Rey wiedersehen könnte.  
„Hörst du mir zu, Ren?“, zischte ihn Hux scharf an. Sie waren nicht allein auf der Kommandobrücke und trotzdem war er gerade nahe dran ihm einfach die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen oder mithilfe der Macht quer durch den Raum zu schleudern. In seinen Träumen ließ er sich ungern unterbrechen. Zumal sie schon verblassten und das erzürnte ihn nur noch mehr.  
Reys Name hatte kaum noch ein Echo und er vermisste es schmerzlich. Nein, er würde nicht aufhören sie zu wollen, nur weil er seine Nächte nicht mehr in einsamer Wut verbrachte. Nur das Mädchen hatte ihn ihm etwas berührt, was er so vermisste. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dieses heilende Licht in sich selbst wiederfinden könnte. Ohne ihre Hilfe, ohne ihre warmen Finger auf seiner Haut.

Er drehte Armitage nur den Kopf zu. Seine grünen Augen enthielten nun ständig dieses Feuer. Das irritierte ihn ziemlich. Sah er ihn länger an, verbrannte er und sein Schwanz wurde hart. Das führt zu Wut, weil er ihn wollte. Sofort, auf der Stelle. Das war nicht immer möglich und reizte ihn nur noch mehr. Am Ende war es wie es immer war.   
Er hasste Hux. Einfach für das, was er war. Ein manipulierender Scheißkerl, der keine Skrupel hatte und nur an sich selbst dachte.  
„Wir werden unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen“, sagte Hux so leise, dass es nur für ihn gedacht war.  
„Deinen Plan“, erwiderte er hart.  
„Wie es auch ist. Stimmst du zu?“  
„Von mir aus!“ Er ging, weil er seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Aus einem Grund, den er sich nicht erklären konnte, fühlte er sich manipuliert. Beeinflusst von Hux‘ Gefühle für ihn, die inzwischen deutlich wahrzunehmen waren.   
Ben schwitzte unter dem Helm und nahm ihn sich ab, als er einen geschützten Bereich im Frachtraum gefunden hatte. Dort saß er zwischen den Kisten, wusste, dass die Kameras seine Ecke nicht im Visier hatten und schloss frustriert die Augen.   
Er hatte nicht viel Lust Hux‘ Werkzeug seiner Rache zu sein, auch wenn sie Snoke befohlen hatte. Lieber agierte er aus dem Moment heraus, zu eigenen Zwecken. Aber wenn Snoke wollte, dass sie die Brüder vernichteten, mussten sie das tun. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, bis nach Chandrila und dem See, in dem er als kleiner Junge so gern geschwommen war. Das Wasser hatte Armitages Augenfarbe, war aber warm und weich gewesen. Wie würde sich Reys nackte Haut unter Wasser anfühlen?  
Warum konnte er sie nicht vergessen? Warum spielte Wasser eine so große Rolle? Warum verstand er nicht mal seine eigenen Gefühle? Und warum war es angenehm still in ihm, wenn er Hux fickte?  
Rey hatte seine Furcht gesehen. Seine Angst zu versagen, seine Selbstzweifel und seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Verurteilte sie ihn? Dachte sie überhaupt jemals an ihn? Nur eine Sekunde lang?   
Vermutlich nicht. Nein, tat sie nicht. Er würde es wissen und spüren.  
Sein Zorn kam plötzlich und war so intensiv und so drängend, dass er vergaß seinen Helm aufzusetzen, als er begann wie ein Verrückter mit seinem Schwert auf die Frachtcontainer einzuschlagen.

„General?!“, sagte ein Offizier panisch und öffnete den Bildschirm der Kamera, die einen Teil des Frachtraums überwachte. Man sah Kyo Ren, wie er wütete.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum. Schalte die Kameras da unten aus! Alle!“, erwiderte Hux kalt, schloss das Bild und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ren.  
Was war nur los mit Kylo Ren? War er nachts bei ihm, erschien er ruhiger, fast schon nachdenklich. Rens „Liebe“ war nicht unbedingt feinfühlig und immer irgendwie durchdrungen von Gewalt, doch nie grausam oder brutal. Er überließ sich Kylo gern, weil er sicher war, dass der Schwarzhaarige sehr genau wusste, wo die Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Tod war. Sich von Ren lieben zu lassen, war gewaltig, furchterregend, süchtig machend und doch beinah niedlich kindlich. Armitage dachte manchmal an den Wutausbruch eines Dreijährigen Kindes.   
So unmittelbar und direkt liebte Ben ihn.  
Ja, es war Ben, der ihn liebte. Der Ben, der sich nach Rey sehnte. In keiner Sekunde, in der der andere Mann ihn penetrierte, vergaß er diese Tatsache. Rey und Bens Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen, war zwischen ihnen, war immer dabei, ließ sie verschmelzen, trennte aber auch ihre Geister voneinander. Ihre Leiber verstanden sich wortlos. Ihre Seelen betrachteten sich nur argwöhnisch, meist ohne sich zu berühren. Seit er offen zu Ben war und seine Sehnsüchte nicht mehr verbergen musste, war es für ihn einfacher geworden. Für Kylo hingegen, war es schwerer geworden. Ren würde ihn lieber wieder nur hassen, doch das konnte er nicht mehr. Dazu hatten sie schon zu viel geteilt, waren sich zu nahe und hatten einander gefühlt, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Vielleicht gab es diesen Idealzustand gar nicht, indem sie Eins wurden. Vielleicht war es absurd sich das zu wünschen. Vielleicht müsste er sich einfach wirklich damit zufrieden geben, was er hatte. So, wie er es Ben in dieser einen Nacht gesagt hatte. Konnte er das? Lag das in der Möglichkeit seines Wesens? In Bens Natur lag ein Verzicht ganz sicher nicht. Deshalb würde er immer dieses Weibsstück haben wollen, was ihn doch gar nicht verstand. Wer konnte schon so eine aufgewühlte, verwundete Seele verstehen, wenn nicht eine ebenso geschändete Seele?

„Genug!“, rief er laut, als er im Frachtraum eintraf. Kylo Ren schlug ein letztes Mal auf eine der vielen Kisten ein, zerteilte sie in der Mitte, durchtrennte ein paar der Blaster, als wären sie weicher Teig und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Seine Haare waren nass und klebten verschwitzt in seinem Gesicht.   
„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Hux!“, brüllte er ihn an. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich wieder viel zu sehr in seinen Zorn hineingesteigert.  
„Du vernichtest unsere Waffen, du Narr!“, sagte er eisig. Kylo atmete schnell und er konnte nur mühsam eine Erektion unterdrücken. In diesem existentiellen Zustand erregte ihn der Schwarzhaarige ungemein. Nur Millimeter trennten ihn vom Tod durch Bens Schwert.  
„Was ist los mit dir?“, versuchte er es auf einem gewöhnlichen Weg, obwohl er wusste, dass sich Ren lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als mit ihm über seine wahren Gründe und Gefühle zu sprechen. Aber er sollte sich irren.  
„Du weißt doch wie es sich anfühlt, nicht zu bekommen, was man will. Niemals!“, herrschte ihn Ren bitter an und ließ sein Schwert auf eine weitere Kiste niedergehen. Funken stoben auf.  
„Ja, es ist wie sterben, nur schmerzvoller und es dauert unendlich lang“, sagte er leise und war sich nicht sicher, ob Ren ihn überhaupt hörte.  
„Das will ich nicht hören!“  
„Du hast gefragt!“ Ren stürmte auf ihn zu und Armitage schaffte es im letzten Moment auszuweichen. Er zog seinen Blaster und zielte auf Ren, der ihm schon nachkam. Diese Unberechenbarkeit war es, die ihn selbst zur maximalen Unbesonnenheit reizte.  
„Aufhören, Ren!“, brüllte er ihm entgegen und fragte sich, während er vor ihm floh, was mit Ben los war. Ging es um die Brüder? Um Rey? Um ihn? Hoffentlich hatte der Offizier die Kamera deaktiviert gelassen. Falls nicht, war das hier gerade Demütigung pur.  
„Erklär es mir!“, schrie er ihm zu, während Ren auf die Fracht einschlug, hinter die er geflohen war. Er lief zur nächsten, kletterte darauf, hatte aber ganz verdrängt zu was Kylo Ren in der Lage war. Mit seiner Macht packte er ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen die nahe Bordwand. Halb bewusstlos und stöhnend kam er auf die Knie, als er das Schwert auf sich zukommen sah. Instinktiv warf er sich zur Seite.  
„Wie kann ich diese Gefühle loswerden! Sag es mir!“ Ren sprang auf ihn, drückte seine Arme mit den Knien zu Boden, saß schwer auf ihm und ließ das Schwert dicht über seinem Gesicht schweben. Sein Blick war schwarz und bösartig und trotzdem sah er aus, als wenn der missverstandene Junge in ihm einfach nur Weinen wollen würde.  
„Gar nicht“, erwiderte er aufrichtig. Log er Ben über Gefühle an, würde es alles zerstören, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
„Wie … wie kannst du … damit nur leben?“ Bens Stimme war leiser geworden, klang nun eher fassungslos und hilflos.  
„Ich … stelle mir vor, dass ich eines Tages in deinen Armen sterbe. Durch deine Hand, dein Schwert“, flüsterte er heiser.  
„Aber nicht heute …“  
„Das ist pervers, Hux.“  
„Das ist … Erlösung.“ Tränen liefen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, weil er in diesem Moment selbst erst die wahre Tragik seiner Liebe verstand. Nur sein Tod durch Bens Hand würde ihm all das geben, was er von ihm wollte. Es war so einfach. So schmerzhaft. So endgültig.  
„Und wenn es eine andere Lösung gäbe?“ Kylo sprach nicht mit ihm. Er redete mit sich selbst.  
„An was denkst du?“ Ren deaktivierte sein Schwert, blieb aber auf ihm sitzen, als wäre es ihm egal, ob sie beobachtet werden würden. Armitage wusste sogar, dass es Ren egal war. Ihm allerdings nicht.   
Bens dunkle Augen fixierten ihn, drangen in ihn ein und sahen durch ihn hindurch.  
„Leben für Liebe …“ sagte er matt und stand auf. Er hielt ihm sogar die Hand hin, um ihm hochzuhelfen. Danach griff er sich seinen Helm, ging weg und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Leben für Liebe? Diese Worte beschäftigten Armitage noch lang. Antwort fand er keine. Kylo sah auch nicht so aus, als wenn er es ihm erklären wollte. Nach diesem Wutausbruch ging es wieder besser. Zwar trug Ren wieder konsequent seinen Helm, kam nachts nicht zu ihm, befolgte aber seine teuflischen Pläne, um die Brüder alle an einen Ort, genauer gesagt in das Kloster nach Biitu zu bekommen. Armitage wunderte sich darüber wie bereitwillig Ren mit ihm zusammenarbeitete, ohne nachzufragen.   
Obwohl Kylo Ren sicher etwas von Rache verstand, hatte er mit mehr Komplikationen und Eigeninitiative gerechnet. Am Ende war es besser so und vielleicht durfte er doch Hoffnung haben, dass ihn Ben eines Tages zurückliebte. Ein sehr verwegener Wunsch, schimpfte er sich.

Ben war resigniert. Sein Herz war leer, seine Gedanken egal. Seine Tage vergingen ohne einen Anhaltspunkt. Kälte, Leere, kein Trost.   
Nur Hass. Schwarzer, pulsierender Hass auf seine Ausweglosigkeit.  
Nicht mal der Gedanke an Hux‘ Nähe konnte ihn locken. Depressiv starrte er seine Kabinenwand an. Stille. Nichts. Keine Rey. Keine Gefühle. Kein Puls. Keine Zukunft.  
Dabei hatte er etwas zu geben. Nur wollte sie es nicht. Mit der Zunge leckte er sich seine Tränen von der Lippe. Immer wieder.  
Er war verloren. Für das Leben und für alle Zeiten. Luke hatte ihm einst gesagt, dass die Zeit der Zweifel kommen würde. Die Zweifel an seinen Zielen. War das der Zeitpunkt?

Armitage sorgte sich. Morgen würden sie Biitu erreichen und Kylo Ren hatte sich seit 24 Stunden nicht blicken lassen. Die Bilder der Überwachungskamera des Gangs hatten ihn gezeigt, wie er in seine Kabine gegangen war. Rausgekommen war er nicht mehr. Deswegen klopfte er nun an Rens Kabine und versuchte sein ängstliches Herzklopfen zu unterdrücken. Er wusste genau wie riskant sein Plan war und was auf ihn zukommen mochte, falls es nicht gut lief. Ohne Rens Hilfe würde es nicht funktionieren, da war er sich sicher.  
„Ren?“ Er klopfte mehrmals und laut an seine Tür, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
„Kylo, ich weiß, dass du drin bist. Mach mir auf! Sofort!“, fügte er gebieterisch an, weil er wusste, dass Kylo darauf gern mit Aggression reagierte. Die Tür blieb zu und er benutzte nun doch den Generalcode der Tür, die er als oberste Instanz des Zerstörers hatte. 

Ben saß still an der Kabinenwand und sah fürchterlich aus. Überall lagen Scherben der Wandbeleuchtung, die er zerstört hatte. Er war barfuß und hatte sich, wie es aussah, in den Scherben die Fußsohlen aufgeschnitten. Überall war Blut, an seinen Händen, seinen Unterarmen, überall. Im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten, trug er nur eine lockere schwarze Hose und ein Shirt, was bestimmt mal weiß, nun aber überall blutbefleckt war.  
„Kylo?“, sprach er ihn an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Es war übler, als er erwartet hatte. Besorgt sah er ihn an, entdeckte jedoch keinen wirklich tiefen Schnitt. Es waren nur oberflächliche Wunden, die Kylo vermutlich nicht mal spürte. Weil er es nicht wagte, ihn zu berühren und auch nicht recht wusste, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte, setzte er sich erst mal gegenüber an die Kabinenwand, um ihn zu beobachten. Hatte er überhaupt gemerkt, dass er hier war? Der Schwarzhaarige aus, sah aus, als hätte er geweint, blinzelte jedoch kein einziges Mal, solange er ihn ansah. Durch das verschmierte Blut im Gesicht, zog sich eine feuchte Spur bis zu seinen Lippen. Ja, Ben hatte geweint. Unerwartet verkrampfte sich sein Herz. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. War das … Mitleid, was er mit einem anderen Menschen hatte? Er, der glaubte, dass es niemanden schlechter ergangen war, als ihm?  
„Kylo, hörst du mich?“, fragte er leise, bekam aber weiterhin keine Antwort. Was war das hier? Machte Ren seinen mysteriösen Machtscheiß und meditierte, oder so was? Mit diesen abfälligen Gedanken versuchte er Ärger heraufzubeschwören, um sein Mitgefühl zu vertreiben. Es gelang nicht besonders gut. Der Anblick des Mannes machte ihn wirklich traurig.  
„Ben?“ Ein Blinzeln war die Antwort. Erleichterung erfüllte ihn.  
„Ben, hör mir zu. Wir erreichen morgen Biitu und ich werde Kylo Ren brauchen. Snoke wird dich brauchen. Du musst also wieder zu dir kommen müssen, verstehst du mich?“ Ihm das zu sagen, war nicht so einfach, denn Snoke hatte mit seiner persönliche Rache nichts zu tun. Um nicht zu sagen, Snoke wusste von nichts. Aber wenn er Ben eingeweiht hätte, hätte er sich niemals seinen Plänen untergeordnet. Er musste ihn überlisten, benutzen und manipulieren. So etwas konnte er gut, doch es fühlte sich gerade richtig mies und falsch an. Ben war gut zu ihm gewesen, mehr als einmal und er hinterging ihn.  
„Verschwinde!“, knurrte Ben nur dunkel, klang aber unmotiviert wie nie.  
„Mach dir doch einfach klar, dass Rey für Snoke wichtig ist, weil er Zugriff auf ihre Macht haben will. Mehr ist da nicht. Mehr wird da nie sein und du kannst …“ Weiter kam er nicht. Kylo kam schneller hoch, als er vermutet hatte. Mit seiner Macht riss er ihn hoch, ließ ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Boden knallen und dabei bohrte sich eine der Scherben in seine Hüfte. Armitage stöhnte auf. Das alles geschah zwischen zwei Blinzlern. Schon hockte Ben auf ihm, packte seine Arme und drückte sie über seinen Kopf.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er in das blutverschmierte Gesicht und begriff, dass ihm die Worte fehlten, um ihm zu untersagen von Rey zu sprechen und überhaupt seine Gefühle zu erwähnen. Sein Blick war beängstigend. Eine Mischung aus Blut, Tränen und Speichel tropfte auf sein Gesicht, während er ihn stoßweise ankeuchte.  
„Schon gut … tut mir leid …“, presste er mühsam eine Kapitulation heraus.  
„Das … reicht … nicht!“, keuchte Ben erregt. Unwillkürlich wurde er hart, obwohl die Scherbe immer noch in seiner Haut steckte.  
„Du solltest duschen“, sagte er, weil er Ren sonst nur noch angebettelt hätte ihn zu lieben, ihn zu ficken, ihn zu töten. Jäh erlosch Kylos zorniges Feuer. Beinah zärtlich beugte er sich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen, ohne zu Zögern. Armitage hätte in diesen Sekunden alles erwartet. Das nicht. Niemals diese Weichheit und dieses Aufgeben. Gab Ben auf? Oder war er nur an einem Punkt, an dem er weder vor noch zurück konnte? Vielleicht dachte er besser später drüber nach, denn Kylos Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein und raubte ihm den Verstand. Er schmeckte nach dem Salz der Tränen, nach Blut und nach Lust. So pur, so real, so unwiderstehlich und machtvoll, dass er verlangend stöhnen musste.  
Seine Tränen ließen sich nicht zurückhalten. Hatte er Ren kürzlich noch angefleht ihn die Erinnerung an die schreckliche Folter zu nehmen, die Snoke an ihm vorgenommen hatte, indem er ihm alle mühsam verdrängte Erinnerung an seinen Vater nach oben gezerrt hatte, gelang es Ben nun tatsächlich. Der Schmerz der Demütigung durch Brendol Hux war plötzlich und auf eine unerklärliche Weise verschwunden. Armitage dachte zwar eher, dass es Ben durch die Benutzung seiner Macht gelingen würde, aber das hier, war viel besser. Vielleicht kamen die Schmerzen wieder, aber im Moment fühlte er sich trotz dieser verdammten Scherbe in seiner Seite glücklich wie niemals zuvor. Weil Ben ihn küsste. Nicht Kylo, der ihn nur benutzte und den er manipulierte. Als Ben aufstand, versuchte er ihn erfolglos wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Er wollte mehr von diesem unschuldigen Jungen.

„Komm mit!“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige atemlos, als er aufgestanden war und ihn ungeduldig nach oben gezogen hatte. Er folgte ihm in sein Bad, sah ungläubig zu, wie Ren sich auszog und fühlte sich dabei unbeholfen wie sonst nie.  
„Zieh dich aus!“, forderte Ben. Seine Stimme klang anders als sonst. Weich, dunkel und irgendwie verträumt. Konnte er wiederstehen? Niemals. Zuvor zog er sich aber die Scherbe aus der Hüfte. Sie war nicht sehr tief eingedrungen, schmerzte trotzdem und blutete. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Nackt und schon beschämend erregt, trat er zu Ben unter das warme Wasser. Das hier machte ihm Angst, weil das hier nicht Kylo Ren war. War es nur Ben? Seine kräftigen Arme umarmten ihn und dann geschah nichts. Nackt aneinander gedrückt, standen sie beide wortlos und ewig unter dem warmen Wasser. Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts, erklärte nichts, tat nichts. Erst später kapierte Armitage, dass sich Ben an ihm festhielt.   
Er dachte in diesen Augenblicken nur, dass er diesen verrückten Kerl nie verstehen würde, ihn aber mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben. 

Ben weinte. Leise, ohne, dass es Hux merkte. Oder wenn doch, schwieg er. Seine Anwesenheit half ihm. Nicht mal Ärger empfand er deshalb. Nur Dankbarkeit. Wie in Trance ließ er sich irgendwann von Hux das Blut abwaschen und war dabei das, was er war. Ein kleiner, unsicherer Junge, um den sich jemand kümmerte, der ihn mochte. Anschließend versorgte Hux seine kleinen Schnittwunden und schwieg dabei. Nur besorgte Blicke trafen hin und wieder seine Augen.  
Hux zog ihm anschließend einen Bademantel über und brachte ihn nach nebenan, in seine eigene Kabine, weil er sonst auf dem Boden schlafen müsste. Die Einrichtung seiner Kabine bestand nur noch aus Trümmern. Der General nötigte ihn wortkarg in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und zog sich selbst wieder an. Anschließend setzte er sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Eine Weile erwiderte er seinen Blick aus grünen, nachdenklichen Augen und schlief dann ein.  
Mit dem Gedanken versagt zu haben.  
Mit dem Wissen Rey zu verlieren.  
Mit dem Schmerz sie nie gehabt zu haben.  
Mit dem Gefühl geliebt zu werden.


	12. the words

Er existiert in einer Zwischenwelt. Anders könnte er seinen Zustand gerade nicht benennen. Nur, dass er ihm gut bekannt war. Schon früher, wenn der Konflikt in ihm überhandnahm, war er raus. Weder wollte und konnte er der „gute Ben“ sein, noch konnte er sein wie Darth Vader. Er war nichts, etwas dazwischen, undefiniert. Er atmete, er lebte, er war.   
Nicht mehr.   
Existent.  
So öffnete er die Augen. Seine Fußsohlen brannten ein wenig, sonst fühlte sich sein Körper gut an. Ausgeruht, entspannt und träge. Armitages grüne Augen betrachteten ihn ruhig.  
„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte Hux sanft. Der General lag angezogen neben ihm im Bett und wirkte besorgt.  
Besser. Was war besser? Er hatte keine Ahnung, sah ihm nur auf die Lippen und wusste, dass er sie schmecken wollte. Seine emotionalen Bedürfnisse waren vollkommen losgelöst von seinem Denken.   
Ein Kuss, Hux zuckte zurück.  
„Wir sind gleich …“ Ein zweiter Kuss, der Rothaarige gab auf. So schnell, so einfach. Zwischen den Küssen, zog er Hux aus. Seine helle Haut war warm und sein bekannter Geruch tröstete ihn. So sehr, dass er wohlig seufzte, als er seine Lippen und seine Zunge über seinen Körper schickte. Manchmal sah er hoch, in die grünen Augen, die gerade tief wie der See waren und warm wie Reys Haut unter Wasser.  
Dabei ließ er sich treiben, hielt sich nicht fest, sondern wurde gehalten, von seinem Freund, der ihn leider nie verstehen würde. Armitage schob ihm nun ein wenig hastig das T-Shirt über den Kopf und drückte sich verlangend an ihn. Sein Atem ging schon viel zu schnell, zu tief. Zu fordernd. Er hingegen schwamm noch oben, hatte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen gehalten und hörte Reys Lachen, die ihn mit Wasser vollspritzte.   
Warum durfte er nicht sein, was er war?   
Zerrissen.  
Einfach nur geteilt, nie ganz, nie heil. Nie komplett.

„Ich will dich … ich will dich so sehr, Ben …“ Armitages raues Flüstern erregte ihn. Warme Hände hatten sich unter den Bund seiner Shorts geschoben, streiften sie runter und er fand keine Erwiderung. Er taumelte nur unter seinen Gefühlen, wie jemand, dem gerade das Augenlicht genommen wurde, der aber immer noch in einer Menschenmasse stand. Panik überflutete ihn kurzzeitig, aus der ihn Hux‘ Zähne rissen, die sich leicht in seinen Hals drückten. So gierig und haltlos hatte er den anderen Mann noch nie erlebt. Es war beinah so, als hätte Hux heute etwas zu verlieren. Allein, es war ihm egal. Keuchend, nackt und verlangend rieben sie sich aneinander, ohne weiterzugehen. Ben schwamm noch oben, Kylo versuchte ihn in die Tiefe zu ziehen und er sah zu und lauschte ihrem Lachen.  
Rey.  
Heute konnte er nicht aufhören ihn zu schmecken, zu reizen und warten zu lassen. Er selbst wartete auf Rey, hörte ihr Lachen und lächelte der Sonne entgegen. Ich liebe dich, dachte er und wusste nicht, ob er vielleicht nur das Licht meinte.   
„Fick mich endlich, oder ich verliere gleich meinen Verstand!“, herrschte Hux ihn plötzlich an. Wolken kamen, Kylo packte seinen Fuß und zog ihn unerbittlich tiefer. Die helle Oberfläche des Wassers, warm, sonnendurchflutet, verschwand, wurde abgelöst von undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Seine kräftigen Hände packten den Rothaarigen, drehten ihn, öffneten ihn. Hux stand auf Drama und Gewalt, wollte, dass es so war, weil er es nie anders erlebt hatte. Mitgefühl mit ihm ließ ihn wieder nach oben schwimmen. Sonne, Reys Lachen, ihr wortloses Versprechen ihn eines Tages von dem Schmerz zu erlösen. Sie kann ihm sagen, wer er ist. Nur sie kann das.

Armitage wimmerte leidend. Zu warten, war das Schlimmste an Kylos Liebe.   
Was mit dem Mann los ist, begriff er nicht. Sein Verstand schien zumindest nicht zu arbeiten. Nicht, bei diesen Küssen und diesen Berührungen. Es fühlte sich an, als liebte er das Mädchen. Sanft, liebevoll, allumfassend. Das machte ihm Angst, verunsicherte ihn. Schon längst verzehrte sich sein Körper nach ihm, seine Lenden waren offen, sehnsüchtig und sein Innerstes zitterte vor Gier nach ihm. Unkontrollierbar und seinen Verstand beherrschend. Vernichtend und blutend.  
Dabei war er nur hier gewesen, um Ren zu wecken. Sie würden gleich in Biitu sein und dann würde er seine Rache bekommen. Stattdessen liebte ihn nun … ja, wer eigentlich? Der Mann, der nun behutsam in ihn eindrang und ihn damit zu einem erleichterten Schluchzen brachte, war weder nur Ben noch Kylo Ren. Er war niemand Bestimmtes und doch Jeder. Armitage kniete sich ein wenig, spürte ihn gleich tiefer in sich und drückte sein heißes Gesicht in die Unterlage. Lass mich jetzt sterben, bettelte er stumm und wollte es doch nicht wirklich. Kylos Hände hielten seine Hüften fest, nahmen keine Rücksicht auf seine Verletzung und waren doch so aufmerksam wie nie. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, sein Atem war es nicht. Schnell, rau, gewalttätig hörte er sich an, war es aber nicht. Angst und Lust waren zu einem unentwirrbaren Knäul in seinem Innersten verschlungen. Armitage, wissend, wie es war mit Gewalt genommen zu werden, tat das einzige Richtige in diesem Augenblick.  
Er gab auf. Er ergab sich dem Willen des anderen Mannes, denn sein Wille war es, der in ihn eindrang. Nicht nur sein Schwanz, mit dem er behutsam und sanft wie nie zu vor war.  
Kylo Ren bezwang ihn, besiegte ihn, drückte ihn zu Boden, demütigte ihn und gab ihm, was er wollte. Seine Hand griff nach seiner eigenen Erektion. Es war unvermeidlich sich selbst zu berühren. Der Schwarzhaarige in ihm, brachte ihn zum Explodieren, drehte ihn um, zerstörte sein Ich und alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, um ihn zu einem Opfer zu machen, das er immer gewesen war.   
Er war gern Bens Opfer, wenn es sich so anfühlte. Mit einem heiseren Schrei massierte er seine warme, klebrige Hingabe für den finsteren Kerl aus sich heraus. Nur sterben. Nur für ihn sterben, wenn Ben ihn dafür liebte. Nur Sekunden später nach seinem Höhepunkt begriff er, wie Kylo Ren diesen Satz kürzlich gemeint hatte. Leben für Liebe. Ben würde sein Leben für dieses Mädchen geben, nur um ihre Liebe zu erhalten.  
Er brach in heiße Tränen aus, als der andere Mann seinen Samen in ihn hineinpumpte und dabei rau keuchte.   
„Ich könnte dich lieben …“, hörte er Bens leise Worte. Er war auf ihm zusammengesunken und flüsterte seine Liebeserklärung an sein Ohr. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Niemals.   
Sein Herz hört kurz auf zu schlagen, sein Atem setzt aus und Armitage fragte sich, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte.   
„Ich könnte dich wirklich lieben, Armitage …“, wiederholte es Kylo noch mal. Diesmal war seine Stimme schon härter und fest. Er war zurück. Kylo Ren war wieder da. Dass er erneut in Tränen ausbrach, war wirklich nicht zu verhindern. Zu viel stürzte über ihm zusammen und alles war unbegreiflich.   
Kylo entzog sich ihm und stand auf.

„Hör auf damit. Ich denke, wir haben etwas vor“, sagte er kühl. Warf sich den Bademantel über und ging dann einfach nach nebenan. Das war ein einfacher Befehl, nur schwer zu befolgen. Noch immer bebte er. Vor Lust, vor Freude und vor übermächtiger Angst. Die Furcht und das Wissen, dass er ihn wieder verlieren würde. Für ein paar Augenblicke hatte dieser Mann, der weder Ben noch Kylo Ren war, ihm gehört, ihm allein. Seine Liebe war echt, galt ihm und das war es, was zählte.   
Armitage konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sein ganzes mieses Leben, aus dem er sich mühsam nach oben gekämpft hatte, bis zum General einer Sternenzerstörerflotte, zog an ihm vorbei.  
Es schmerzte und doch reichten ein paar geflüsterte Worte, um alles bedeutungslos zu machen. Wenn es nur diesen einen Moment geben würde, dann würde er ihn in Ehren halten und immer und immer wieder durchleben. So, wie die Misshandlung seines Vaters.   
Kylo hatte es wirklich geschafft ihm dauerhaft diesen Schmerz zu nehmen. Dafür liebte er ihn nur noch mehr.  
Schwerfällig sammelte er sich ein. Gerade, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, kam ihm ein Offizier entgegen.  
„Snoke wartet, General Hux“, sagte der Mann gepresst.   
Ihm wurde kalt. Eisigkalt. 

Als er in den Raum kam, in dem Snoke mit Vorliebe dramatisch in übertriebener Größe erschien, war Kylo Ren schon da. Ren blickte ihn nicht an, stand nur still da und hatte seinen Helm in der Hand.  
„General Hux!“, sagte Snoke. An seiner Stimme war nicht zu erkennen, was gleich geschehen würde. Gehorsam stellte er sich neben Ren, vermied es ihn anzusehen und wartete. In ihm war es noch weich und war. Himmel, er liebte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, begriff er mit so viel Wucht, dass er kurz einmal nach Luft schnappen musste.  
„Ist das dein schlechtes Gewissen, General? Solltest du haben. Du hast hinter meinem Rücken agiert. Nun, zumindest es versucht …“ Armitage sah zu Kylo, ob der es gewesen war, der ihn an Snoke verraten hatte. Ren sah ihn nicht an, sah nur zu Boden und wirkte wie ein kleiner, trotziger Junge. Wie Ben, der ihn eben geliebt hatte.  
„Es war …“  
„ … ganz in meinem Interesse. Du hast die Führer der Brüder versammelt. Ganz, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Hättest du es auf meinen Befehl hin getan, hätten sie Lunte gerochen. So aber, sind sie gekommen, weil du persönliche Pläne verfolgt hast. Wusstest du davon, Kylo Ren?“ Armitage sah erneut vorsichtig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Erst sah es nicht so aus, als wenn Ren antworten würde, aber dann hob er stolz den Kopf und sagte deutlich:  
„Ja, ich wusste es“, log er Snoke eiskalt an.  
„Interessant. Das Gute daran ist, dass eure Differenzen damit offensichtlich beigelegt sind. Die Frage ist, was würdest du nun tun, Kylo Ren?“  
„Alle vernichten. Von hier aus. Es geht, wenn wir …“  
„General Hux, dein Vorschlag?“, unterbrach ihn Snoke einfach und drehte seinen monströsen Kopf in seine Richtung.  
„Wissen die Brüder von der Anwesenheit des Obersten Anführers?“, fragte Armitage vorsichtig.  
„Kluge Frage, General. Sie wissen es. Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen und sie sind geneigt mein Angebot sich der Ersten Ordnung unterzuordnen nochmal gut zu durchdenken, wenn … ich den potenziellen Verräter finde und eliminiere!“ Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Ren sich versteifte und leise knurrte. Er selbst begriff immer noch nicht, was die Brüder der Rache damit meinten. Im Grunde könnte jeder zu jeder Zeit ein potenzieller Verräter sein. Wie sollte man das denn herausfinden?  
„Was schlagt ihr vor, Oberster Anführer?“, fragte er matt.  
„Ihr beide geht nach unten und seid Gäste der Brüder für eine unbestimmte Zeit. Die Zeit, die sie sich nehmen, um herauszufinden, wer von euch beiden in Zukunft das Leck sein könnte.“  
„Was? Was soll das für ein Schwachsinn …“ Snoke ließ Ren ein paar Meter durch die Luft fliegen.  
„Widersprich mir nicht, Kylo Ren!“, dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum. Armitage presste die Kiefer zusammen und schwieg.  
„Geht!“, befahl Snoke und verschwand.   
Er ging zu Ren, der immer noch störrisch am Boden saß. Sein Helm lag ein paar Meter weiter hinten. Armitage hob ihn auf und gab ihn Kylo, der endlich aufgestanden war.  
„Wir haben keine Wahl!“, sagte er leise zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, bekam aber nur ein weiteres dunkles Knurren, als sie über die Gänge des Zerstörers liefen. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer mit Ren zu sprechen. Das lag daran, dass er ihn immer noch in sich fühlte, seine warme Liebe immer noch in ihm pulsierte.  
„Du hast mich angelogen, Hux.“  
„Das habe ich. Klären wir das anschließend?“  
„Meinetwegen. Tun wir, was Snoke will, auch wenn das völlig absurd ist …“, sagte Kylo Ren verächtlich, als sie in das Kommandoshuttle stiegen. 

Ben war weg.  
Ben, der lieben konnte und wollte, hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen, sah er Ren deutlich an, als sie starteten. Der schnelle Blick in das aparte Gesicht offenbarte ihm nichts. Das war nicht der Mann, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn lieben könnte. Es war nicht mehr dieser andere, so faszinierende Mensch, diese Mischung aus Kylo und Ben.  
Die dunklen Augen waren kalt und ruhig. Kein Gedanke war in Kylo Rens Miene abzulesen.  
„Hast du geheime Vorschläge, Ren?“, fragte er ihn leise.  
„Nein.“  
„Ich habe immer noch die Feuergewalt und werde meine Befehlsgewalt notfalls ausreizen, egal wie Soke das findet. Wäre natürlich gut, wenn wir das Kloster vorher verlassen könnten. Aber wir sollten uns Snoke auch nicht widersetzen, nicht so offensichtlich. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“, fragte er Kylo besorgt, weil der gar nicht zuzuhören schien.  
„Bin ich ein Idiot, Hux?!“, fragte Ren drohend und starrte ihn böse an. Er sollte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Abschottung nicht übel nehmen, wusste er doch selbst wie verwundbar Gefühle machten. Und vermutlich war er sehr nachtragend, dass er ihn angelogen hatte. Deshalb schwieg er nur besser, ohne einen Streit anzufangen, nach dem es ihn eigentlich gelüstete.  
Mit Rens Kommandoshuttle begaben sie sich zur Oberfläche von Biitu.   
Welche Prüfung Snoke ihnen auch auferlegen würde, es würde sicherlich kein Spaziergang sein. Dazu musste er nur an ihren Kampf auf Leben und Tod auf dem namenslosen Planeten denken oder an seine mentale Folter kürzlich.

„Bereust du es?“, hörte Kylo General Hux fragen, der neben ihm keuchte. Der Pfad hinauf zum Eingang des Klosters war schmal und forderte einiges an Kondition. Was ihm nichts ausmachte, dem General scheinbar schon. Natürlich wusste er auf was Hux anspielte. Es war glasklar in seinem Kopf. Lust darauf zu antworten, hatte er nicht, weil er alles an unnötigen Emotionen abgeschaltet hatte, um Snokes Befehl zu erfüllen, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte, und um darüber nachzudenken, ob sich Kylo wirklich in Hux verliebt hatte und wie das gehen sollte, wenn Ben doch Rey liebte. Aber was war schon ein weiterer Konflikt, der ihn zerriss?!  
„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Sei einfach still und spare dir die Energie für den Aufstieg“, erwiderte er dumpf. Ich könnte dich lieben, hatte er gesagt, hatte Ben gesagt. Ja, es gab die Möglichkeit. War es die Realität? Sollte er überhaupt darüber nachdenken? Lieber dachte er daran, dass das hier verrückt war. Das hier, war Armitages Hux ganz persönlicher Racheplan, von dem Snoke nichts gewusst hatte und jetzt hatten sie den Mist am Hals. Jetzt verstand Kylo auch das subtile Gefühl, dass Hux ihn manipulierte. Genau dafür. Hätte er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, hätte er sich sicherlich geweigert in seiner lächerlichen Aufführung mitzuspielen. Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass Snoke es garantiert erfahren würde.  
Jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnte er Hux nicht mehr allein lassen.  
Nicht, nachdem er gespürt hatte, wie abhängig Armitage von Kylo Ren war. So ein Narr. So ein kindischer Idiot. Er konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen und ihn genau deshalb scharf verurteilen. Hux war nicht viel anders als Ben, der sich immer nur danach gesehnt hatte, einfach geliebt zu werden, so wie er war. Unvollkommen, nie der Mensch, der er sein sollte.

Endlich erreichten sie das Kloster. Es war kleiner und heruntergekommener, als er gedacht hatte. Hux schlug seine Faust gegen die Tür.  
Seine sonst so perfekt liegenden Haare waren unordentlich, sein Gesicht gerötet und verschwitzt und er fing seinen tendenziell besorgten Blick auf. Hux zweifelte gut erkennbar an sich selbst. Amüsant. Der Plan war auch totaler Blödsinn, dachte er kaltblütig und freute sich beinah drauf ins offene Messer zu laufen. Kylo Ren bräuchte dringend einen fordernden Kampf, um sich wieder in die Spur zu bekommen und den sehnsüchtigen Jungen in ihm endgültig zu verscheuchen. Würde es den ersehnten Kampf geben?  
„Was ist?“, fragte Hux mit kratziger Stimme und roten Wangen.  
„Snoke wird uns vermutlich beide töten. Bist du bereit?!“, fragte er nur zynisch. Der Schreck in den grünen Augen erheiterte ihn, doch eine Luke im schweren Holztor öffnete sich schon, ehe er sich daran sattsehen konnte.  
„Ahhhh, unsere Gäste sind da“, säuselte ein fettiger Humanoide und öffnete langsam das große, schwere Holztor.  
„Ja, wir sind die potenziellen Verräter“, erwiderte Ren frostig und warf ihm ein vernichtendes Knurren nach.

Armitage schluckte gekränkt, sah Ren nur aus schmalen Augen an und ging nach ihm durchs Tor.  
Würde er Ben jemals wiedersehen? Mal wieder musste er sich auf diesen gestörten Kerl verlassen, ihm die Führung überlassen und sich demütigen lassen. Es hörte nie auf.  
Trotzdem huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, als er hinter Ren durchs Tor trat. Wenn er jemanden alles zutraute, dann diesem Mann. Bens tiefes Gefühlsleben und Kylos grausame, kaltherzige Welt, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Er hatte die Ehre beides kennengelernt zu haben.   
Leben für Liebe.  
Endlich verstand er Kylo Ren ein einziges Mal.  
Vielleicht zum letzten Mal.


	13. the cell

Der dicke Humanoide nahm sie hinter dem Tor in Empfang und schickte sie direkt durch den Haupteingang. Armitage hatte ein absolut mieses Gefühl. Aus dem Inneren des kreisförmigen Hauptgebäudes hörten sie Stimmengemurmel. Die Falle auf Candoria war weitaus weniger offensichtlich gewesen. Man hatte ihn höflich in Empfang genommen und ihn zu X’lite geführt. Hier holte sie niemand ab, nur zerlumpt aussehende Gestalten in Mönchsroben kamen ihnen entgegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er Rens Anspannung, doch niemand schien sie zu beachten. Kylo ließ ihn zuerst durch die Tür treten. Jetzt sah er sich erst einmal einem Halbkreis aus mindestens dreißig „Brüdern“ gegenüber. Alle trugen Masken, hatten ihre unterschiedlichen Waffen dabei, die meist aus Kampfstab, Schwert oder Dolchen (teilweise mit der Technik der Lichtschwerter kombiniert) bestanden und schwiegen bei ihrem Eintreten.   
Hux spürte Ren sehr deutlich hinter sich. Aber nicht ihn allein. Er fühlte das Vibrieren seiner dunklen Aura so deutlich, dass er fest die Kiefer aufeinander pressen musste, um nicht in diesem gefährlichen Moment einen beschissenen harten Schwanz zu bekommen.  
„Kylo Ren, General Hux, wir haben euch schon erwartet.“, sprach sie eine große Kreatur an, die nun einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn machte und damit den Halbkreis seiner Brüder verließ.  
„Mein Name ist X’ergo. Entledigt euch eurer Kleidung, ihr bekommt welche von uns. Keine Sorge, einer von euch bekommt alles doppelt zurück.“ Wenn sie nicht taten, was gefordert wurde, würde Snoke sie zwingen, so viel war sicher. Seufzend gab Armitage der vermummten Gestalt seinen Blaster und begann sich auszuziehen. Nach einigem Zögern tat es ihm Kylo nach. Inzwischen wusste er, wie ungern er jemandem seinen Helm und schon gar nicht sein Schwert in die Hand gab. Umso höher war die Ehre zu bewerten, die er ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. In den letzten Wochen hatte er mehr bekommen, als in den ganzen Jahren zuvor. Beide zogen sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und warfen sich dann die Roben aus grobem, braunem Stoff über, die ihnen gereicht wurden. Kylo zog sich sofort die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Sein unwilliges Grollen war überdeutlich zu vernehmen. Die Brüder schienen sich daran nicht aufzureiben. X’ergo deutete mit dem Kopf an zu folgen und das taten sie.  
„Gibt es keine Instruktion?“, versuchte Armitage ein paar Informationen zu bekommen. Er lief auf der einen Seite neben X’ergo, während Ren hinter ihnen lief und kein Interesse an einer Unterhaltung zu haben schien.   
„Nein. Es erklärt sich von selbst und der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung überlässt uns bei diesem Verfahren freie Hand. Wir haben so unsere Methoden, um Verräter zu finden, ehe sie nur an Verrat denken. Am Ende werden wir die vorderste Front der Ersten Ordnung kennenlernen, ihr euch selbst und Snoke wird wissen, wem er vertrauen kann, auf Dauer!“ Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen, die er knarrend öffnete. Dahinter verbarg sich ein rechteckiger Raum, der im oberen Drittel ein winziges, vergittertes Fenster hatte, durch das keiner der beiden passen würde. Von Ren bekam er einen Schubs und so betrat er unwillig ihre winzige Zelle. An den Wänden stand links und rechts eine Pritsche, in der Mitte, am Kopfende, befand sich ein Tisch, auf dem ein paar Dinge lagen. An der östlichen Wandseite war eine Türöffnung ohne Tür, nur getrennt durch einen schmutziggrauen Vorhang.  
„Die Nasszelle“, erläuterte X’ergo, auf seinen fragenden Blick.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und dann waren sie allein.  
„Warum sieht Snoke nicht einfach in unseren Gedanken nach?“, fragte er Kylo mürrisch und ging zum Tisch.  
„Das könnte er, kann aber nicht zukünftige Gedanken sehen, nur das Jetzt und das Vergangene.“  
„Und die Methode seiner üblichen Folter?“  
„Unzuverlässig, unter Folter gesteht man am Ende alles, egal ob es stimmt oder nicht“, erwiderte Ren und griff nach den beiden scharfen Dolchen, die auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Die nehme ich besser …“, brummte er ausdruckslos. Armitage sah auf das Seil, die Kerze und den Wasserkrug und ließ alles auf dem Tisch.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt warten die Brüder der Rache. Du verstehst es nicht, oder?“ Die braunen Augen sahen ihn provokant an. Immerhin hatte sich Ren die Kapuze nach unten geschoben und sah wilder aus als je zuvor.

Er beobachtete Hux. Der General fühlte sich nicht nur extrem unwohl, er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was nun kommen würde und was das hier alles bedeuten sollte. Er, der Snokes Ausbildung überlebt hatte, hatte eine Ahnung, dass es nicht nett sein würde. Die Angst des anderen Mannes vor dem Unbekannten, würde gern auf ihn überspringen wie ein Virus, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Dabei hatte ihm Snoke seine Fähigkeit auf die Macht zuzugreifen kurzzeitig blockiert. Das hatte er schon mal getan, damals im Rahmen seiner Ausbildung. Hier kam er also nicht lebendig mithilfe seiner Macht oder seiner Kampfkünste raus. Hier kam er nur raus, wenn seine mentale Stärke die der des Rothaarigen überlegen war. Wenn er Snoke beweisen konnte, nie zu einem Verräter zu werden, indem er dafür sorgte, dass Hux es sein würde, der schon vorab beichten würde ein Spion zu werden, was er nicht wissen konnte. Aber, deswegen waren sie bei den Brüdern der Rache. Diese Gruppierung wusste, was Rache war. Ausschließlich persönlich. Und diesen persönlichen, wunden Punkt würden sie bei einem der beiden so zum Vorschein bringen, bis man freiwillig gestand. Die Folter bestand darin, dass sie gemeinsam hier eingesperrt wurden, nur Wasser bekamen und Waffen, um sich oder den Anderer zu töten, wenn es sein musste. Deswegen hatte er beide Dolche genommen und überließ Armitage das Seil. Seine Physis würde niemals im Stande sein ihn zu überwältigen. Kaltblütig dachte Kylo über das alles nach, während er sich auf die Pritsche gesetzt hatte, mit dem Rücken an die Wand, und zu Hux sah, der sich auf seine Pritsche gelegt hatte. Auf dem Rücken, mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen sah er an die Decke und dachte nach, wie es schien.

„Sie warten darauf, dass du mich umbringst?“, sagte der Rotblonde endlich matt, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Darauf, dass einer von uns seine größte Schwäche zugibt. Geschieht das, können die Brüder vermutlich in die Zukunft sehen, was passieren wird und den potenziellen Verräter erkennen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie sie das tun. Vermutlich mithilfe der Macht.“ Armitage Hux hatte recht gehabt, das auf Candoria waren nur niedere Gesandte. Hier waren die echten Brüder der Rache, er konnte ihre Macht spüren. Es waren nach wie vor nur wenige, doch sie würden sehr hilfreich für Snokes Pläne sein, wenn er sie überzeugen konnte sich der Ersten Ordnung unterzuordnen.  
„Kannst du uns nicht hier rausholen? Mit deiner Macht?“  
„Ich kann sie nicht benutzen, dafür hat Snoke gesorgt. Und warum uns? Ich würde mich hier rausbringen, wenn ich könnte. Wegen deiner Schwäche und deiner Lüge sind wir schließlich hier, Hux!“, knurrte er finster.

Armitage schwieg. Das war richtig und auch wieder nicht. Persönliche Eitelkeit war die eine Sache, die ihn zu persönlicher Rache getrieben hatte. Die andere war, dass er seine größte Schwäche selbst gar nicht kannte.   
„Dann gib mir wenigstens einen der Dolche, damit es fair bleibt“, forderte er, wohlwissend, niemals gegen Ren nur eine winzige Chance im Kampf zu haben.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht fair.“  
„Warum legen sie es drauf an, dass wir uns gegenseitig töten? Ist das für Snoke nicht ein wenig sinnlos? Sind wir beide so wertlos für ihn?“  
„Das verstehst du falsch. Wir sollen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen … nicht unbedingt.“ Er drehte den Kopf und sah in Kylos ruhiges Gesicht.  
„Ah, verstehe. Wir sollen uns selbst töten. Dafür ist das Seil gedacht.“ Kylo Ren schwieg und er war ihm dafür ausgesprochen dankbar.

Eine lange Zeit starrte er zu Hux, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er ihn vor nicht so langer Zeit geliebt hatte. Das Echo war noch immer süß in ihm. Ben lächelte, verspürte Sehnsucht und eine diffuse Traurigkeit.  
Kylo hingegen fühlte nichts. Nur die Notwendigkeit hier lebend rauszugehen. Rey rief ihn, als er seinen Daumen über die extrem scharfe Klinge des einen Dolches zog. Sofort kam Blut, was er ableckte. Würde er ihm Endeffekt wieder Mitgefühl haben und Hux gnädig einen Tod durch seine Hand gönnen? Natürlich war der General der künftige Verräter. Es war nicht wegen dessen Selbstgefälligkeit, seinen Rachegelüsten oder dem Drang sich über sein kleines, nichtiges Leben zu erheben, in dem er so viel Schmerz ertragen musste. Es war wegen seiner Gefühle für einen Mann, der sie nie erwidern würde.   
Sagen konnte er ihm das nicht. Nur wenn Hux es selbst herausfand und eingestand, bestand eine Chance, dass beide hier lebend rauskamen, weil Snoke sie beide brauchte. Aber Snoke wollte auch keine Zweifel an seiner Macht aufkommen lassen, deswegen waren sie beide hier.  
Vielleicht müsste er General Hux gar nicht töten, sondern ihn nur lange genug am Leben lassen, bis er begriff, dass er am Ende alles für seine Gefühle blind verraten würde? Vielleicht könnte er ein wenig nachhelfen. Sie würden schnell schwächer werden. Nur Wasser machte nicht satt. Sie müssten hier raus, so schnell es ging.  
„Liebst du mich, Hux?“, fragte er ihn. Der General sah ihn unwillig an und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. So viel zum schnellen Abgang.

Liebst du mich? Wie konnte dieser Narr das in diesem Moment fragen?!  
Wütend starrte er die Wand an und lauschte auf Rens Atem. Er war nicht zu hören, was er unnatürlich ärgerlich fand. Gerade jetzt wünschte er sich Ben wäre hier, der menschlicher war als er selbst. Aber Kylo Ren war gerade eine kalte Tötungsmaschine, der hier raus wollte und im Traum nicht daran dachte irgendwas einzugestehen, was noch nicht geschehen war. Im Grunde war das auch paradox, doch wer konnte schon diesem Snoke in den Kopf sehen? Er hatte sich dieser Kreatur aus Gründen der Machtgier auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert und müsste jetzt damit klarkommen.  
Natürlich war Ren der Verräter. Das war so klar, dass es weh tat ins Glas zu sehen. Kylo Ren würde alles und jeden verraten, für Rey. Das wusste er inzwischen mit einer schmerzhaften Gewissheit. Noch versuchte Snoke das Mädchen und ihre Macht auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Aber es würde Entscheidungen geben, Kämpfe und Begegnungen, die Ren schwächen würden, die ihm neue Zweifel brachten. Noch mehr Zweifel an allem, als er jetzt schon hatte. Fatal.  
War er vielleicht ein kranker Bastard, dessen Vater seine Seele in Fetzen gerissen hatte, war Ben instabil und unfertig wie ein neues, noch unbekanntes Element, was gerade aus dem Schoss der Erde geboren wird.   
„Kannst du damit aufhören, Ren?“, knurrte er nicht gerade freundlich über seine Schulter.  
„Mit was?“  
„Damit mich anzustarren. Schlitz dir doch mit den Dolchen die Pulsadern auf. Dafür sind sie schließlich gedacht!“  
„Zynismus macht mir nichts, Hux.“  
Ja, das sah ganz so aus. Von Hass und Abscheu ließ sich Kylo Ren niemals aufhalten. Aber es gab etwas, was er nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Armitage drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er saß noch da wie eben und schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben. Eigentlich sah Ren völlig entspannt aus, zuversichtlich, dass er es sein würde, der am Ende hier rauskam. Wenn das aber geschah, dann war er der Verräter. Also musste er Kylo Ren dazu bringen sich selbst zu denunzieren. So sehr er ihn wollte, so verlangend sein Körper nach ihm war, so sehnsüchtig seine Seele von Bens Liebe gestreichelt werden wollte, so stark war sein Überlebenswille, geprägt durch die Härte seines Lebens. Wenn Kylo Ren zugeben würde, dass der Junge in ihm nur das Mädchen wollte und alles dafür tun würde, könnte er lebend hier rauskommen. Ren würde schon nichts geschehen. Snoke wäre ja nicht so dumm seinen besten Mann zu opfern. Es ging einzig und allein um Klarheit und darum seine Macht über sie beide zu demonstrieren und für ihren Alleingang zu bestrafen. Vielleicht spielte er am besten mit.  
„Nein, Kylo Ren, ich liebe dich nicht!“, sagte er deshalb hart. Ren legte maximal den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete ihn intensiv. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch flackerte leicht. Draußen war es dunkel geworden und in ihrer Zelle war es ungewöhnlich still. So, als gäbe es nichts drum herum. Kein Kloster, keine Brüder, keinen Planet, keine Galaxie, keinen Snoke.  
Nichts. Nur sie beide.  
„Wie soll ich deine Tränen sonst deuten, Hux?“ Rens Stimme war kalt und hatte kaum Betonung. Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn eher unfreundlich an und doch verspürte Armitage unerwartet heftige Lust ihn zu spüren. Unauffällig drehte er sich auf den Bauch.  
„Erleichterung. Weil du mich nicht mit Gewalt zwingst.“ Ein verächtliches Schnauben erklang vom anderen Bett.  
„Du bist anspruchslos. Die Wahrheit ist, du glaubst mich manipuliert zu haben, aber ich bin es, der dich bezwingt.“  
Leider hatte Kylo recht.  
„Wenn ich dich zwingen würde, würdest du mich hassen, Armitage. Interesse an einer Demonstration?“ Scherzte dieser Mistkerl? Armitage schluckte, halb furchtsam, halb erregt.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Brüder das erreichen wollte, indem sie uns hier eingesperrt haben.“  
„Das ist mir gerade egal …“ Ren war aufgestanden, hatte sich das Seil gegriffen und kam zu ihm. Er saß so schnell auf seinem unteren Rücken und drehte seine Arme nach hinten, dass er nur schockiert keuchen konnte.  
„Siehst du … so schnell geht es. Und? Findest du mich immer noch so anziehend …“ Armitage presste sein Gesicht in die grobe Decke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Körper zitterte. Das konnte er mit nichts beeinflussen, weil sein Körper eigene Erinnerungen hatte, die außerhalb seines Verstandes existierten. Kylo Ren fesselte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und saß weiterhin auf seinen Beinen.   
„Kylo, tu das nicht …“, keuchte er leise.  
„Gib einfach zu, dass du Snoke verraten wirst, aus Gründen deiner lächerlichen Eitelkeit.“

Kylo pokerte, indem er Hux zwang aus den falschen Gründen einzuknicken. Sein Zwang würde ihn schwächen, bis er den wahren Grund nannte. Gefühle. Primitive, dumme Gefühle der Zuneigung.  
„Sicher nicht!“ Hux versuchte ihm zu entkommen, als er ihm seine Kutte hochschob und seinen Mund auf seinen unteren Rücken drückte. Die bleiche, warme Haut war köstlich. In seinem Kopf explodierte die Erinnerung daran, in ihm zu sein, in ihn zu stoßen und vor Lust zu keuchen. Sein eigener Leib reagierte entsprechend mit Erregung, die ihn hart machte.  
„Tu das nicht … bitte“, keuchte Hux atemlos und wandte sich unter ihm wie eine Schlange. Kylo packte den Bund seiner Unterhose, die sie vorhin anlassen durften und zog ihn mit einem Ruck nach unten.  
Was es auch war, Kylos herrschsüchtigen Gedanken verschwanden, umso länger er das bleiche Hinterteil mit seinen Lippen und seinen Zähnen demütigte. Hux‘ Zittern war überdeutlich. Er hatte seine Hände um seine Hüftknochen, um ihn festzuhalten.  
„Bitte nicht …“, stöhnte der Rothaarige wieder. Es klang inzwischen allerdings eher wie sein Forderung kürzlich: Fick mich endlich oder ich verliere gleich den Verstand!  
Kylo konnte sich kaum noch stoppen. Dieser Wille bis zum Ende zu gehen, egal wie es auch aussehen mochte, war ein wesentlicher Teil seines zwiespältigen Wesens und hielt ihn überhaupt zusammen. Ohne seinen Willen, würde er auseinanderbrechen wie eine Eierschale, die schon viele kleine Risse hatte.  
„Opfere dich, Hux und ich höre auf. Gestehe deine Schwäche und alles endet jetzt und hier …“  
Hux stöhnte nur, als er seinen Mund zwischen seine Lenden drückte. Aus dem Stöhnen wurde ein Wimmern, was ihn nur noch mehr reizte.  
Wie konnte er diesen falschen Hund nur begehren? Es war Ben, der plötzlich schockiert auf das bleiche Hinterteil sah und sich fragte, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, löste er das Seil und ging zurück zu seiner eigenen Pritsche.   
Er legte sich darauf, drehte Hux den Rücken zu und lauschte dessen hetzenden Atem, der sich nur langsam beruhigte. Noch immer fragte er sich, wie er ihm das antun konnte, wo er wusste, wie es in Armitage aussah.  
„Kylo?“ Er gab keine Antwort, fühlte sich nicht mal angesprochen. Lustlos, hilflos und orientierungslos überspülte ihn Furcht und der Drang zerstören zu müssen, den er nur zurückhalten konnte, indem er die Griffe der Dolche fest umklammerte.  
„Ben?“  
„Ich … bin dir nicht böse …“, flüsterte Hux nach einer Weile. Auch darauf schwieg er, weil er keine Erwiderung hatte. Kein Tut mir leid, kein Fick dich, kein Mir egal!  
Seine Hände umgriffen nur schmerzhaft fest die Dolche und er ließ seinen Verstand von der Leine. Ließ ihn schweben, leiden und suchen. Nach Rey. Nach dem Mädchen, was ihn von der Qual der Minderwertigkeit erlösen müsste. 

Als Armitage wieder atmen konnte, entspannte er sich wieder. Beinah hätte ihm Ren Gewalt angetan und er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob er ihn dafür gehasst hätte oder ob etwas in seiner verletzten Seele nur darauf gewartet hätte. Und auf Rens Gewalt und die Einsicht, dass er es widerlich fand, weil er doch das Mädchen begehrte. Es war ein fieses Psychospiel, was sie gezwungenermaßen spielen mussten. In diesen Sekunden war er sich nicht sicher, ob es einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer geben würde oder ob für Snoke von vornherein feststand, dass er der Verlierer war und er Kylo Ren nur benutzte, um es ihm deutlich zu machen. Ein paar kritische Augenblicke war er nahe dran aufzugeben.   
Snoke war übermächtig.  
Kylo Ren hasste ihn.  
Und Ben liebte Rey.  
Aber dann dachte er an die Macht, die er haben würde, wenn die Erste Ordnung das Maß aller Dinge wäre und es war ihm erstaunlich gleichgültig. Er dachte aber auch, dass Kylo Ren weiterhin an seiner Seite sein würde und das gefiel ihm schon besser. Sie beide zusammen wären ein gutes Team und eines Tages, würde es ihnen vielleicht sogar gelingen sich Snoke zu entledigen. Dann würden sie über die Galaxien herrschen, wie sonst niemand vor ihnen. Verwegene, unrealistische Träume, Armitage, ermahnte er sich und sah auf Rens Rücken. Mit einem Mal begriff er, dass Ben viel schwächer war, als er selbst. Ben war wehrlos gegen seine Gefühle. Der, der eben aufgestanden und ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte, war, war Ben gewesen. Nun, zumindest ein Teil des mitfühlenden Jungen.  
Erreichbar war im Moment weder Ben, noch Kylo. Der Mann schmollte wie ein Kind und war sich dessen nicht bewusst. Armitage tat das Einzige, was er in diesen Momenten tun konnte. Er ließ ihn in Ruhe, drehte sich auf den Rücken, legte seine Hände wieder hinter seinen Kopf und schlief irgendwann ein.


	14. the death

Kylo erwachte und sah in Armitages Gesicht. Der General hockte vor seiner Pritsche, hatte die beiden Dolche in der Hand und legte sie nun langsam vor ihn hin.  
„Versprich mir eins, Ben. Wenn es so weit ist und es so sein soll, dann will ich durch deine Hand und in deinen Armen sterben“, flüsterte der Rothaarige drängend. Kylo schlief noch, Ben war noch nicht richtig wach und so sah er den Rothaarigen nur an und griff sich die Dolche.  
„Niemand stirbt hier, Hux!“, murmelte er und rutschte auf seiner Pritsche ein wenig zur Seite. Dass ihn Armitage im Schlaf überrascht hatte und ihm die Waffen stehlen konnte, machte ihm im Moment noch nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte Respekt und Zuversicht, dass er nicht unbedingt auf Hux achten müssten, weil der selbst gut zurecht kam.   
„Versprich es mir bitte!“, wiederholte der andere Mann seine Bitte und legte sich gehorsam neben ihn. Die Pritsche war schmal und sie lagen eng aneinander.  
„Nein“, sagte er hart, weil er nichts versprechen wollte, was er nicht halten würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit Hux‘ Wunsch zu erfüllen, war ziemlich niedrig. Die grünen Augen nahmen einen bekümmerten Schimmer an.  
„So funktioniert das nicht, Hux. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, nicht überreden und nicht manipulieren. Aber ich kann dich … küssen“, sagte er und tat es, weil er plötzlich mit aufdringlicher Intensität verstand, dass das der Weg war, um Hux klar zu machen, dass er alles verraten würde, wenn er ihn nur lieben würde. Richtig lieben. Nicht benutzen, nicht ficken, nicht hassen, nicht demütigen. Armitages Lippen waren weich, empfänglich wie sein warmer Körper.   
Nur lieben, mit jeder Faser seiner Existenz. Das war die Lösung.  
„Wir sollten das hier wirklich nicht tun …“, flüsterte der Rothaarige halbherzig, als ihm Ben die Kutte über den Kopf zog und sich seiner eigenen entledigte. In der Zelle war es so kalt, dass sie ihren Atem sahen, die kleine Kerze spendete nur spärliches Licht.  
„Das wird sie nicht interessieren, wenn nur einer von uns am Ende beichtet. Ich werde es nicht sein, so viel ist sicher.“ Während er das sagte, hatte Kylo eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht doch beide relativ unbeschadet hier raus kamen und auch noch diesen seltsamen Orden der Brüder zerstören konnten. Darüber würde er aber erst nachdenken, wenn er Armitage geliebt hatte. Entschlossen zog er sich seine Short aus und legte sich gleich wieder, schon steif, zwischen seine Schenkel. Seine Lippen legten sich an die Stelle am Hals, unter der Armitages hetzender Puls gut fühlbar war. Der andere Mann stöhnte leise und überwältigt auf, schob seine Hände besitzergreifend in seine Haare und murmelte rau an sein Ohr:  
„Ich weiß, das ist nur ein Trick, Ben … aber hör nicht auf damit. Vielleicht schaffst du es, dass ich nachgebe und mich freiwillig …“ Armitage wimmerte lustvoll auf, als er seine Zähne leicht in seinen Halsmuskel drückte, seinen Unterleib gegen ihn presste und hungrig an seiner Haut saugte.   
Lust. Es war in erster Linie heftige Lust, die Kylo verspürte. Er musste in ihm sein, am besten sofort. Aber die Lust und das Verlangen, war nur die Oberfläche. Es war nur eine schnelle Bedürfnisbefriedigung, die er überall würde erfahren können. Es hatte nichts mit Rey oder Armitage zu tun. Hux‘ Worte waren schon etwas anderes. Sein Freund versuchte seinerseits ihn zu manipulieren, indem er gierig nahm, was er ihm gab, nur damit er am Ende zugab, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte, sondern Rey. Aber auch das war nur die Oberfläche.  
Ben ging tiefer, atmete seine Geruch ein, schmeckte ganz bewusst das Salz auf seiner Haut und lauschte Hux‘ schnellem Atem. Seine feinen Sinne hörten das ruhelose Rauschen seines Blutes, das heftige Klopfen seines Herzens, Ben spürte Armitages Beben, was unkontrollierbar war. Es war die Sehnsucht nach einer Vereinigung, es war das wahre Verlangen nach einem Eins sein mit jemand, der einem ähnlich war und dem man vertraute. Zum Sterben schön.  
Rey?  
Rey war nicht da und das war es, was Kylo wollte. In diesen Minuten, in denen sich ihre Leiber immer hitziger aneinander rieben, waren sie zum ersten Mal allein. Nur er und Armitage waren hier in dieser Zelle. Es war düster, kalt, rau und alles andere als angenehm. Hux‘ Körper zuckte wieder in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust zusammen, als er fest an seiner Brustwarze saugte und leicht hineinbiss. Kylo küsste und biss sich weiter nach unten. Nicht sanft, aber längst nicht grausam. Der andere Mann versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu drücken oder wahlweise ihn wegzuschieben. Sein Freund bestand nur aus Keuchen, Stöhnen und Wimmern. Und genau das brauchte Kylo, um nicht an Rey zu denken. Nicht einen Augenblick lang. Als er ihm die weißen Shorts nach unten zog, versuchte ihn Armitage ein weiteres Mal aufzuhalten.  
„Hör auf … Ren … ich werde … nicht ….“, stammelte Hux und krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen, als er seinen harten Schwanz tief in den Mund nahm.

Armitage war in jenen bizarren Minuten wirklich kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren und alles für Kylo zu tun, was auch immer er wollte. Weil er es spürte. Er fühlte, dass sie allein waren. Nur sie beide und ihre kaputten Seelen. Sie trafen sich endlich, prallten zusammen, stießen sich ab und fanden doch immer wieder zusammen. Es war furchterregend, gewaltig und so wunderschön, dass er ständig zwischen Weinen, Lachen und Schreien vor lauter Glück und Lust schwankte. Was auch immer Kylo Ren tat, es funktionierte. Der Mann konnte ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen brechen, einfach so. Er wusste genau, dass er verlor und nur der Gnade eines psychotischen Jungen ausgesetzt war, der ebenso erbarmungslos und kaltblütig wie liebend und beschützend sein konnte. Er hatte gerade beides und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sein wertvoller, scharfer Verstand hatte sich ausgeklinkt.   
Er spürte und sah nur ihn. Ben und seine Gefühle, die Ihresgleichen suchten.  
Ben drückte nur wenig später seine Beine nach oben und drang in ihn ein. Schon längst war er offen und weit und willig. Sein Stöhnen war beängstigend und dunkel, so wie Bens Augen im Licht der Kerze, als er ihn ansah. Nie hatte er Kylo Ren schöner gesehen und da war mehr. Er sah Ben in ihm, seine Güte und seine Feinfühligkeit. Jedes Gefühl, was der Schwarzhaarige für ihn hatte, war sichtbar. Armitage konnte kaum Luft holen, so überwältigt war er von diesem Anblick. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen und ehe es ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, sagte er es.  
„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Ben. Ich würde alles und jeden für dich verraten.“  
„Ich weiß …“, flüsterte Ben nur und bewegte sich in ihm. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, wieder und wieder. Armitage schluchzte hemmungslos in seine Lust, in Bens Liebe und diesen Moment des absoluten Glücks. All der Schmerz seines Lebens war in diesen Minuten weg. Einfach so weg. Als wäre er nie dagewesen.  
Ben machte ihn zu einem anderen Mensch. Einem guten, einem, der lieben konnte und der es verdiente geliebt zu werden. Kylo Ren heilte seine zerbrochene Seele und macht ihn wieder ganz.  
„Ich liebe dich …“, flüsterte immer wieder, bis seine Spannung den Zenit überschritt und das Ergebnis seiner unbeschreiblich intensiven Lust heiß und feucht auf seinen Bauch tröpfelte. Danach war es immer noch sehr schwer Luft zu holen, weil er Ben weiterhin dabei zusah, wie der Junge ihn liebte. Nichts anderes, tat er. Mit einem langen, aber leisen Keuchen ergoss sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich in ihm und legte sich anschließend warm und schwer auf ihn. 

Hux hatte es getan, er hatte gebeichtet. Es war einfach gewesen und bescherte Kylo keineswegs ein triumphierendes Gefühl. Es war nur wichtig, dass die Brüder es erfuhren und das taten sie. Noch regten sie sich nicht und Kylo wusste, warum das so war. Auch er musste gestehen. Nur dann dürfte einer von beiden gehen. Er. Sein Wert war viel größer. Hux war austauschbar.  
Ben nahm sich die Decke und legte sie über sie beide, um sich den Rest der Nacht zu wärmen. Nicht allein ihre Körper, sondern auch ihre Seelen, die sich noch ganz nah waren. Leise flüsterte er Hux seinen Plan ins Ohr, während dessen Hände warm und liebevoll über seine Haare streichelten. Und wenn er Rey nie wieder traf, würde er ihn lieben. Plötzlich wusste er es und sah es so klar, dass es einschlug wie eine Bombe.  
Er könnte Armitage tatsächlich lieben. Er hatte ihn nie angelogen, es war die Wahrheit. Seine Achillessehne war der Rothaarige trotzdem nicht, es war Rey. Das Mädchen, was ein ferner Wunsch war, wie der, vollkommen zu sein.  
„Dein Plan könnte funktionieren“, flüsterte Armitage. Seine Stimme war weich, warm und umarmte ihn. Liebe. Das waren Bens letzte Gedanken, bevor er einschlief, auf Hux, in seine Liebe eingehüllt, die er so nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie war bedingungslos, so wie es sein sollte.

Bens Plan war tödlich. Armitage wusste das mit einer gesunden Klarheit. Aber das war in Ordnung. Was war schöner als mit ihm oder für ihn zu sterben? Jetzt, nach dem Punkt ihrer Berührung. Der mitfühlende, sensible Junge Ben würde immer nur das Mädchen Rey lieben. Es würde und könnte nie anderes sein. Der Rest des kaputten Jungen aber, liebte ihn und das war mehr, als er jemals erwarten durfte.  
Bis zum Morgengrauen machte er kein Auge zu, weil er diese süße Atmosphäre, diese Blase, in der sie sich ganz unerwartet befanden, nicht durch Schlaf verlieren wollte.   
Kylo und er. 

Kaum wurde es draußen hell, erwachte Kylo von selbst. Sein Körper war total verspannt aber warm. Die grünen Augen beobachteten ihn ruhig.  
„Bereit?“, fragte Kylo und griff nach den Dolchen.  
„Es war … schön mit dir, Ben“, flüsterte Hux rau.  
„Werde nicht dramatisch“, sagte Kylo und nahm seinen Arm. Schnell und mit genau der richtigen Tiefe schnitte er die Haut entlang der Pulsadern auf. Heißes, rotes Blut quoll quälend langsam heraus, traf Armitages helle Brust und sie starrten beide einen schockierten Moment darauf. Kylo fasste sich, nahm Hux‘ zweiten Arm, setzte den Schnitt und stand auf.  
Armitage schwieg, gab kein Geräusch von Schmerz von sich, auch keines, was seinen Schock zeigte. Stetig floss das Blut aus seinem Körper. Ben legte sich auf die andere Pritsche und tat dasselbe bei sich. Er legte sich auf der Pritsche zurück, sah hinüber zu Hux und lächelte.  
„Vertrau mir, Armitage!“  
„Das tue ich, weil ich dich liebe.“  
„Das ist gut, auch wenn ich immer Rey bevorzugen würde … Für sie würde ich sogar mich selbst verraten.“  
„Das weiß ich …“ Hux‘ Stimme war leiser geworden.

Allzu viel Zeit blieb nicht und er war definitiv stärker als Hux. Wenn er sich verrechnet hatte, würde sein Freund sterben und vielleicht auch er. Aber wenn Ben in der Zeit mit Snoke eines gelernt hatte, dann zu kalkulieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörten Schritte. Ein Bruder trat ein, rief sogleich einen anderen und ging zu Hux. Armitage sah ihn schon nicht mehr an. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu spät.  
„Bringt sie raus!“, sagte der eine Bruder zum anderen.  
„Kylo Ren zuerst!“ Kylo wehrte sich halbherzig, ließ sich von dem Bruder nach draußen auf den Gang schleifen und spürte es sofort. Sein Machtzugriff war zurück, kaum, dass er die Zelle verlassen hatte. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Sofort setzte er den Bruder außer Gefecht, indem er ihm mit dem Machtgriff die Luft nahm, bis er leblos zu Boden sackte. Schon kam der andere Bruder mit Hux. Mit dem verfuhr er ähnlich. Armitage sank allerdings auch zu Boden, auf die Knie. Kylo riss ihn hoch, schlug ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht, damit er das Bewusstsein behielt und stoppte dann ihrer beiden Blutung mithilfe der Macht. Hux war weiß im Gesicht, seine Augen wirkten glasig, aber er war bei Sinnen.  
„Und jetzt?“, flüsterte er träge. Sein bleicher Körper zitterte unentwegt und Ben deutete mit einem Kopfnicken den Gang nach unten. Am Ende gab es eine Tür, durch die er hatte einen der Brüder mit ihren Sachen gehen sehen, als er Hux und X’ergo kürzlich hinterher gelaufen war. Mithilfe seiner Macht brach er die Tür auf und war erleichtert dass er recht hatte. Sein Schwert glühte rot auf und sofort fühlte er sich gewappnet, während sich Hux so langsam anzog, dass er fast die Geduld verlor.  
„Schneller! Nimm Kontakt zur Finalizer auf. Wie lang haben wir Zeit, wenn wir zum Haupttor raus sind?“  
„In etwa zehn Sekunde“, keuchte Hux. Der Rothaarige sah aus, als wenn er sich gleich übergeben müsste. Er hatte schon zu viel Blut verloren. Jammern müsste er leider später.  
„Das muss reichen. Sind wir am Haupttor, funke den Zerstörer an. Bereit?“  
„Kylo, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken und ...“  
„Schon gut!“, unterbrach ihn Kylo Ren ungeduldig. Er hatte schon seinen Helm auf und durch den Stimmverzerrer wirkte sein Satz abweisend.  
„Und jetzt los!“   
Was folgte, war ein beispielloses Gemetzel von Kylo Ren, der auf jeden Bruder, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, mit seinem Schwert einschlug. Die rote Klinge seines Lichtschwerts wirbelte dabei so schnell, dass man es kaum sehen konnte. Trotz des Blutverlustes, kämpfte Kylo Ren wie ein Derwisch. Die ersten Brüder, auf die sie trafen, hatten Lichtwaffen. Einer benutzte eine Peitsche, die sich tatsächlich kurz um die Klinge von Rens Schwert schlang. Es gelang dem Bruder aber nicht, ihm das Schwert aus der Hand zu reißen. Stattdessen durchtrennte Rens Schwert die Peitsche und gleich darauf den Kopf vom Hals des Bruders. Zwei Brüder griffen Ren gleichzeitig mit Lichtlanzen an. Einen erschoss Hux mit dem Blaster, den anderen spaltete Kylo in zwei Teile. Hux konnte nur vorsichtig schießen, um Ren nicht aus Versehen zu treffen, zumal er noch heftig zitterte. Die Brüder waren schnell und einem gelang es Ren von den Beinen zu holen. Ein anderer wollte sich mit einem Lichtschwert auf ihn stürzen, doch Kylo aktivierte sein Machtschild und ließ ihn abprallen, nur um ihn wenige Momente später von hinten zu durchbohren. Zwei weitere konnte Hux eher durch Zufall erschießen. Es waren viele Brüder und es wurden immer mehr. Aus den Tiefen des Klosters kamen immer mehr und sie konnten längst nicht mehr alle töten.   
Mit Mühe und Not gelangten sie unbeschadet zum Haupttor und General Hux kontaktierte die Finalizer, um den Vernichtungsbefehl für die stationierten Jäger zu geben.  
„Zehn Sekunde!“, schrie er Kylo zu und beide rannten los, so schnell sie konnten. Bis auf den steilen Abhang zu, an den sich der verfluchte Pfad anschloss. 

Sie würden es nicht schaffen, dachte Armitage noch, als er die Lichtreflexe der Phaser sah, die auf das Kloster feuerten. Im selben Moment spürte er Bens Hand, die seinen Arm griff und ihn mit sich zog. Sie beide absolvierten einen riesigen Sprung mithilfe der Macht, kamen aber nie auf dem Untergrund von Biitu an, sondern knallten recht unsanft im „Thronsaal“ Snoke vor die Füße, der undurchdringlich auf sie hinabsah.

„Das ging schneller als gedacht. Gut gemacht“, sagte er, als sie sich langsam aufrappelten.  
„Oberster Anführer, wir …“, begann Hux mit dünner Stimme einen diplomatischen Versuch alles zu erklären.  
„Sei still. Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen will. Ihr beide seid widerlich. Ihr treibt es wie die Tiere, verbündet euch hinter meinem Rücken und arbeitet gegen mich. Ihr beide seid Verräter. Von dir Hux, hätte ich wenigstens gedacht, dass deine Eitelkeit und deine Geltungssucht der Grund sind. Aber Gefühle? Abartig und unnütz. Und dann auch noch für ihn …“ Snokes vernichtender Blick ging zu Kylo Ren.  
„Nimm den Helm ab!“, knurrte er und Ben tat es.  
„Du hättest diesen abscheulichen Hux sterben lassen sollen, stattdessen rettest du ihn? Wieso?“  
„Er ist nützlich.“  
„Für die Erste Ordnung, oder für dich?“  
Kylo Ren schwieg und sah Snoke irgendwie trotzig an, dachte Hux beinah hysterisch vor Furcht, was jetzt folgen würde.  
„Ihr beide seid Verräter. Du würdest mich jederzeit für das Mädchen verraten. Das Mädchen, was dich für ein Monster hält. Bist du wirklich so kaputt?“ Auch darauf antwortete Kylo Ren nicht, bis ihn Snoke mit einer vagen Fingerbewegung an die gegenüberliegende Wand warf. Stöhnend kam Ren wieder auf die Beine.  
„Antworte mir!“  
„Ich diene nur der Ersten Ordnung!“, hörte Armitage seinen Freund plötzlich sagen. Es klang düster, dennoch fest entschlossen. Verwundert sah er Ben an. War das eine Strategie oder blinder Gehorsam oder reine Dummheit?  
„Solange sie deinen Zielen dient, oder?“, fragte Snoke böse und wollte keine Antwort.  
„Aber … die Brüder mussten eliminiert werden, das habt ihr getan und das rettet euch nun das Leben. Ihr beide seid potenzielle Verräter, aber auch da kann man etwas machen. Tatsache ist, ich brauche euch beide, weil ihr unerwartet gut zusammenarbeitet, auch wenn ihr widerwärtige Sachen miteinander tut. Alles in allem sind wir also auf einem guten Weg …“ Erstaunt sah Hux zu Snoke und auch Ren sah ziemlich perplex drein, denn Snokes Stimme war angenehmer geworden.  
„Wir widmen uns nun also der Sache mit dem Verrat. Doch zuvor geht und erholt euch!“ Weg war Snoke und Hux fragte sofort:  
„Was meint er damit?“  
„Keine Ahnung!“, sagte Ben und hatte nicht mal eine Befürchtung von Snokes Absicht. Am Ende wollte Snoke die toten Brüder, hatte sie beide nur benutzt und ihnen gleichzeitig klar gemacht wo sie standen. Unter ihm. Sie waren seine Fußsoldaten und nicht mehr. Aber Snoke hatte sie auch gerettet.   
„Snoke lässt uns doch nicht einfach so davon kommen, oder?“  
Kylo verlor nun endgültig seine Fassung. Seine Ahnung war sowieso schon schwarz und Hux‘ nervige Fragerei machte nichts besser. Fest stieß er den Rotblonden weg, gegen die Bordwand. Hux rutschte sofort an der Wand nach unten, so geschwächt war er. Ben ging einfach weiter. Er musste allein sein und darüber nachdenken, was ihn erwarten mochte. Ihm war klar, dass es Snoke vollkommen egal war, ob er Hux fickte oder sich mit ihm verbündete. Snoke war auch egal, dass er in Rey verliebt war wie ein Teenager. Nicht egal war Snoke, dass er dazu neigte Mitgefühl zu empfinden. Snoke hatte ihn zu einer machtgierigen Maschine gemacht, die kein Erbarmen haben durfte. Das sah der Oberste Anführer nun in Gefahr und würde dagegen steuern.  
Nur wie?  
In all der Zeit war es Ben nie gelungen Snoke wirklich zu berechnen. 

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Armitage Ben wiedersah. Es war tief in der Nacht, als er einfach in seine Kabine kam. Ein wenig war es wie früher, als es so sein musste. Aber es war nur der erste Eindruck, denn Ben kam sofort zu ihm, nahm sein rechtes Handgelenk und besaß sich die Narbe. Die medizinische Technologie hatte sie beide zusammengeflickt, Narben würden jedoch immer bleiben.  
„Wir müssen mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen“, sagte Ben leise auf sein Handgelenk und küsste es sanft.   
„Solange sind wir seine Sklaven. Stehst du hinter mir, Hux?“ Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn forschend an. Ihm war nicht klar, ob Kylo oder Ben oder diese rätselhafte Zwischenperson mit ihm sprach.  
„Kann er … uns nicht hören?“  
„Das würde ich merken. Du nicht, deswegen sei einfach still und nicke!“ Armitage nickte gehorsam und war sich nicht klar, ob sich Ren einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Andererseits hatte Snoke ja auch seine Finte herausbekommen.  
„Wir müssen bereit sein und ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können. Kann ich das?“ Wieder nickte er.  
„Gut. Aber du wirst dich nicht auf mich verlassen können, denk daran und nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich will nur nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist …“, flüsterte Kylo leise und strich mit seinen warmen Fingern über seine Handfläche. Armitage wurde dabei steif und musste unwillkürlich schneller atmen. Kylos Gewalt forderte seine Lust heraus. Diese Zärtlichkeit jedoch, raubte ihm den Verstand. Wie hypnotisiert sah er auf seine Finger und seine Hand.  
„Ich will dich …“, hörte er sich selbst flüstern. Heiser, ängstlich und doch drängend. Ben sah ihn an, schluckte, als müsste er erst mal darüber nachdenken und küsste ihn dann.

Wenn seine Ahnung stimmte, dann würde es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er Armitage Hux lieben konnte. Etwas in ihm sagte das und er bedauerte es jetzt doch. Obwohl er immer dachte, es wäre ihm egal. Er legte sich zu ihm und überließ es Armitage ihn zu liebkosen. Seit er seine Gefühle zugelassen hatte, war es nicht mehr so schwer sich fallenzulassen. Und Armitage war wundervoll. Schon bald keuchte er und wandte sich unter seinen Lippen und seinen Händen. Am Ende blieb er einfach auf dem Rücken liegen und sah seinem Freund dabei zu wie er sich auf seine Erektion setzte. Dabei dachte er nichts. Nicht an Rey, nicht ans Meer, nicht an die Erste Ordnung oder die Macht. Ben sah nur in Armitages Gesicht und war regelrecht schockiert und überfordert mit den Gefühlen die er sah. Hux machte keine halben Sachen. Das konnte der Rothaarige gar nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, war er vollkommen. Wunderschön in seiner Gier, seiner Hingabe und der Gabe diesen Augenblick in sich aufzusaugen.  
Ben lächelte und dieses Lächeln hielt an, bis er am Morgen lautlos Armitage Hux‘ Kabine verließ. Sein Freund schlief noch, mit einem Lächeln auf den wunden Lippen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie nie wieder auf diese Weise zusammentreffen würden, war sehr hoch. Ben bereute nichts und Kylo beugte sich mal ausnahmsweise seinem Willen.  
Und dann traf Ben erneut auf Rey.

Ein Spiegel zerbrach.

Ein Herz litt.

Ein Riss entstand.


	15. the change

Was folgte, könnte man in einem Wort zusammenfassen.   
Zusammenbruch.   
Es war ein Einsturz aller Regeln, Mauern und Gewohnheiten, die es bis dahin gegeben hatte.  
Armitage musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihm sein Liebster genommen wurde. Er musste ertragen, wie sich Ben abwandte, ihn übersah, ohne ihn atmete. Dabei wusste er nicht genau, was überhaupt mit Kylo Ren geschah. Es war nur eine dunkle Ahnung, über das, was passierte. Die Ereignisse überstürzten sich. In jeder Minute schien sich die Lage zu verändern. Armitage war ständig atemlos, aber leider nicht aus Lust und Erregung, sondern, weil er schockiert und voller Furcht und Abscheu war. Kylo Ren verließ die Finalizer, ohne Abschied oder ein Versprechen, um auf die Supremacy zu gehen. Seine Zeitwahrnehmung verlor sich und er existierte nur. Er tat das, wozu Snoke ihn an Bord geholt hatte. Er führte Befehle aus, mehr nicht. Und dann war Snoke plötzlich tot. Das zu begreifen, dauerte eine Weile. Ben hatte ihn getötet, einfach so, mit der Leichtigkeit seines mächtigen Willens. Am Ende trafen sie sich wieder, weil die Finalizer zerstört war und er nun auch auf der Supremacy sein musste.   
Kylo Ren war allerdings nicht mehr der, der ihn in dieser letzten Nacht geliebt hatte. Seine Verbindung zu dem Mädchen hatte ihn verändert. War er vorher offensiv wütend, um seine Selbstzweifel zu bekämpfen, war er nun still. Ben wirkte wie betäubt und Armitags Herz krampfte sich zusammen, wenn er ihn heimlich beobachtete. Niemals schien er ihn als das wahrzunehmen, was er vorher für ihn gewesen war, als einen Freund. Er behandelte ihn als neuer Oberster Anführer so, wie es sein musste. Distanziert, kalt und von oben herab. Über das, was zwischen Ben und Rey geschehen war, konnte er nur spekulieren und war sich sicher niemals alle Details darüber zu erfahren. Es war wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum, aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte. Täglich, minütlich sah er Ben. Seine schönen Augen waren kalt und blickten durch ihn hindurch. Einmal hatte er versucht ihn anzusprechen, doch der Schwarzhaarige war einfach an ihm vorbei gelaufen, als würde er nicht existieren. Es wäre nicht so dramatisch, wenn nicht vorher zwischen ihnen geschehen wäre, was geschehen war. Sie waren Freunde geworden und ein Teil von Kylo Ren hatte ihn geliebt. Armitage wusste das nicht nur, er hatte es gespürt. Wer Kylo Ren jetzt war, war ihm nicht bekannt. Schlimmer war, er musste sich ihm unterordnen und seine irrsinnigen Befehle befolgen. Auf Crait endete dann vorläufig der Wahnsinn. Der Rest des Widerstandes war entkommen, ebenso Rey. Zurück blieben viele tote Hüllen.  
Eine davon war Ben.  
Eine andere war er selbst.   
Die Supremacy verließ schließlich Crait und eine tödliche Stille zog ein.

Armitage Hux stand auf der Brücke. Reglos.   
Die Weite des Alls vor seinen Augen. Leer. Wie sein Innerstes. Schräg hinter ihm stand Ren, ebenso reglos, schweigsam wie oft in den letzten Tagen. Tage oder Wochen? Armitage war sich nicht sicher. Sicher war er, dass es weh tat. Der Schmerz in Bens Nähe zu sein und doch unendlich weit weg von ihm zu sein, war unerträglich. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm auch, dass es für ihn nicht gut ausgehen würde, würde er sich ihm nähern und auf eine Fortführung ihrer „Beziehung“ zu drängen. Ren würde ihn töten, einfach so. Und so wertlos war sein Leben noch nicht. Aber vielleicht war er nur einen Wimpernschlag vom Tod entfernt.   
Immerhin waren sie Snoke losgeworden, versuchte er es positiv zu sehen, musste aber zugeben, dass Zweifel angebracht waren, ob ein so gestörter Typ wie Kylo Ren ein besserer Anführer war. Ben, der doch nur Interesse an persönlicher Rache und selbstsüchtigen Motiven hatte. Ein wehleidiges Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er an den Aufenthalt im Kloster der Brüder der Rache dachte. Mit dem Tod vor Augen, war es einfach Kylo Ren zu lieben und sich von Ben lieben zu lassen.  
Mit seiner Kälte im Rücken, wünschte er sich fast schon einen schnellen Tod, durch was und wen auch immer. Vorsichtig sah er zu Ren. Sein dunkler Blick ging geradeaus, durch die Scheibe, hinein ins kalte All. Oh Ben, dachte er traurig. Sein Kummer, ein dicker Klumpen in seinem Hals, ließ sich nicht wegschlucken und deshalb musste er gehen. Weg von ihm und der Liebe seines Lebens.  
Kylo Ren hatte ihn nur benutzt und er liebte ihn dafür und hasste ihn zur selben Zeit.

Ben sah ihm nicht nach. Fühlte nur die Kälte, die noch kälter war, seit Hux weg war. Wie sollte es von hier aus weitergehen? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Rey kam nicht auf seine Seite, war viel stärker als er und doch so unendlich viel weicher. Sie zu berühren, ihre Seele und ihren Körper, war betörend gewesen. Überlebensnotwendig und doch … seltsam bekannt. Ben hatte das Gefühl verstanden, was er hatte, als Rey ihm so nah war. Es war Vertrauen. Ein Vertrauen, was er hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war und sich in die Arme seiner Mutter gedrückt hatte, wenn er mal wieder seinen eigenen Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden konnte. Ein warmes Vertrauen, was er hatte, wenn er wortlose Nächte bei Hux verbracht hatte. Wärme, die paradoxerweise Angst auslöste. Furcht etwas zu verlieren.   
Rey hatte sich entschieden, für die helle Seite. Sie war so viel stärker in jeder Hinsicht. Wofür würde er sich entscheiden? Musste er das überhaupt oder hatte er es schon? Denn er war doch schon der Oberste Anführer. Ben wusste gar nichts mehr, trieb wie ein unbemanntes Schiff durchs All. Sie zu fühlen, hatte seine Sinne und alles, was er war, durcheinander gebracht. Es hatte ihn erneut sehnen und hoffen lassen. Darunter fand er aber etwas, was er da nie vermutet hatte. Wissen.   
Er war nicht mehr nur Ben, der größer als Vader werden wollte. Er war auch nicht der erbarmungslose Killer Kylo Ren. Jetzt war er nichts mehr davon und doch viel mehr. Namenlos.

Nur einer kannte seinen wahren Namen. Armitage Hux.   
Hux, dem er nicht mehr begegnen konnte, ohne unstillbare Wut zu empfinden oder wahlweise den Schmerz des Verlusts. In seiner Nähe brauchte er alles an Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht auf den Rothaarigen einzuschlagen und ihm die Schuld an allem zu geben. Kylo Ren hätte das getan, ohne Skrupel. Aber er war nicht mehr nur Kylo Ren. Deshalb richtete sich seine Wut in erster Linie gegen sich selbst. Wie viel Zeit in dieser Zeitschleife verging, in der er weder vor noch zurück gehen konnte, war am Ende egal. Seine Stunden unterschieden sich nicht. Ben maß sie nur in einem Parameter: Schmerz.   
Er schlief kaum, dachte aber auch nicht. Es war dem Zusammenbruch in seiner Kabine vor einer ihm unbekannten Zeit, ähnlich. In ihm war es leer, solange er nicht fühlte. Fühlte er, kam der Zorn auf sich selbst nach oben. Im Grunde gab es in seinem Kopf nur wenige Fragen: Wie sehr wollte er Rey? Was würde er dafür tun? Gab es einen Ausweg?  
Ben ertappte sich, wie er Hux noch immer nachsah und er fühlte die altbekannte Erregung, die sein Anblick versprach. Hingebung, bleiche, pure Lust – nur für ihn. Liebe.   
Wütend drehte er den Kopf weg, starrte wieder ins eisige All und versuchte herauszufinden, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Der Zorn blieb, schwoll sogar an, als er wenig später an Hux‘ Quartier vorbei lief. Ben zögerte, zitterte, blieb stehen. Nur ein Versuch, Ben. Es war es wert, es war Hux. Nicht Snoke, nicht Rey. Nur General Hux. Entschlossen schlug er seine Faust gegen die Tür. Sie glitt zur Seite.   
Hux, nicht mehr im Dienst, trug nur Hose und Shirt.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte der Rotblonde alarmiert. Ben antwortete nicht, ging zum Kleiderschrank und nahm das Paar Handschuhe heraus, was oben auf dem ordentlichen Stapel Uniformen lag.  
„Anziehen!“, herrschte er Hux an. Irritiert sah er ihn an.  
„Ben, wenn es …“  
„Anziehen! Sofort!“, zischte er und Armitage zog sich eilig seine schwarzen Handschuhe an. Bens Blick lag dabei auf seinen schlanken, hellen Unterarmen, die ihn ebenso triggerten wie der helle Bauch, der sich unter Lust schnell hob und senkte. Verlangen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.  
„Was … hast du vor?“, fragte ihn Hux nun mit belegter Stimme. Ben hob den Blick und sah ihm endlich in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal, seit seiner Verbindung mit Rey, blickte er dem Mann, der ihn liebte, in die grünen Augen.  
„Schlag mich!“  
„Was? Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?“, fragte Armitage fassungslos.  
„Keine Sorge, ich schlage nicht zurück. Jetzt fang an, ins Gesicht!“ Hux wirkte nicht nur verunsichert, sondern bestürzt. Er wich einen Schritt zurück, wagte es aber scheinbar nicht die Handschuhe abzustreifen.  
„Lass uns darüber sprechen und …“  
„Nein! Schlag zu!“, forderte er dunkel und kam Hux nach. Der blinzelte nervös, schluckte angestrengt und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
„Ben, ich …“  
„Los!“, fauchte er ihn an.  
„Ich …kann das nicht. Ich … liebe dich …“, stammelte er mit dünner Stimme.  
„Wenn du mich liebst, tu es …“Armitage Hux war ein Häufchen Elend. Bens Wut auf sich selbst ließ sich kaum noch im Zaum halten. Wenn sie ausbrach, würde Hux durch seine Hand sterben. Jetzt und hier. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte doch nur Bestrafung vom einzigen Menschen, der ihn kannte.  
„TU ES! SOFORT!“, schrie er ihn nun an. Hux schlug zu. Es war ein sanfter Schlag, er traf seinen Kiefer und er merkte ihn kaum.  
„Fester!“ Hux schlug wieder zu. Diesmal mit mehr Kraft.   
„Weiter!“, sagte Ben. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Er zählte nicht mit, sah nur in die grünen Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten, überliefen, sich wieder füllten. Anschließend betrachtete er die feuchten Spuren, die sich über Armitages Gesicht zogen, später die Schweißperlen an seinen Schläfen. Ben registrierte das Zittern von Hux‘ Unterarmmuskeln, sein Keuchen, was immer tiefer ging und sein Grollen, was seine Abscheu ausdrückte. Aber sein Freund schlug, solange er es wollte. In seinem Mund war ein Blutgeschmack, sein Kopf dröhnte, als seiner Nase lief das Blut über seine Lippen und sein Kinn und er versuchte sich verzweifelt am Schmerz festzuhalten, um sich damit auszusöhnen.  
„Weiter, Hux!“, flüsterte er mit angeschwollenen Lippen.  
„Nein …“, keuchte Hux, zog demonstrativ seine Handschuhe aus und hielt ihn fest, als er taumelte.  
„Das … reicht, Ben …“ Die hellen Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, sein Kopf sank an Hux‘ Schulter und seine Beine zitterten wie verrückt.

Kylo Ren war verrückt geworden. Das war alles, was Armitage die ganze Zeit angstvoll dachte, als er ihn schlug. Seit jeher war der Schwarzhaarige zerrissen, doch nie hatte er zur Selbstbestrafung geneigt. Dass er es sein musste, der es tat, war Ehre und Folter zur selben Zeit, sagte es Armitage doch, dass Ben ihm trotz allem vertraute.  
„Es … tut mir … leid“, murmelte Ben an seiner Schulter. Sein starker Körper bebte unkontrolliert, wie bei einem lautlosen Weinen. Ein intensiver Blutgeruch lag in der Luft. Bens Haare waren feucht, als er seine Hände behutsam hineinschob. Am liebsten würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen, hergeben, teilen und allein lassen. Allein, es war nie seine Entscheidung.  
Als ihn Bens blutige Lippen trafen, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, nicht mit einer Liebkosung.

Es hatte funktioniert. Ben fühlte sich erleichtert und befreit. Vielleicht nicht für lange, doch für den Moment von einer Last befreit. Seinen Freund zu küssen, war nur eine notwendige Konsequenz aus den Schlägen. Hux seufzte überrascht in seinen Kuss, vergrub seine Hände schmerzhaft fest in seinen Haaren und wurde ganz weich in seiner Umarmung. Noch atmete der Rotblonde schneller, aufgrund seiner körperlichen Anstrengung. Noch spürte Ben selbst die Reste seines Selbsthasses in seinem Blut. Er teilte den Geschmack seines Blutes mit seinem einzigen und besten Freund. Mit Hux, der mehr war, als er vielleicht wusste.  
Seine Zunge war warm, tröstete seine und gemeinsam schmeckten sie Leben und Tod zur selben Zeit. Nichts anderes war Blut. Geschütztes Blut war Leben. Ungeschütztes Blut, außerhalb des Körpers war der Tod. Armitage hatte die Emotionen seiner dunklen Seite angesprochen, so wie Rey die helle. Nun gab es kein Weder Noch. Nun gab es nur Armitages weichen Mund, seinen willigen Körper und seine raue Stimme, die forderte:  
„Ich will dich!“  
„Sag es! Sag es nochmal!“, raunte er in sein Ohr. Wie in guten alten Zeiten überließen sie sich dem Funktionieren der Formel, die Hux in seiner Klugheit erfunden hatte. Aus egoistischen Gründen, zu seinem Vorteil, nichtsdestotrotz auch zu Bens Vergnügen. Und viel mehr, wie er nun verstand. Dieser Rahmen spendete ihm Ruhe und Trost. Für den Augenblick zumindest.  
„Ich … will dich!“, keuchte Hux, während Ben ihn zum Bett drängte und sich dabei auszog. Nicht allzu sanft riss er Armitage die Hose von den hellen Beinen und fiel schwer und erregt auf seinen bleichen, einladenden Leib. Diese leibhaftige Begegnung rührte ihn fast zu Tränen. Rey, das Meer und der Stand waren ganz weit weg. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden und er sich nicht für sie.   
Das war das Ende.   
Ihre harten Schwänze trafen sich, Armitage keuchte an seinem Hals und er erschauerte vorfreudig. Bevor er in ihn eindrang, seine Liebe nahm, küsste er ihn. Ihre Münder waren blutverschmiert, sein Kiefer war angeschwollen, seine Nase auch. Ben merkte es nicht. Seine Wahrnehmung war außerhalb der Zeit. In seinem Unterbewusstsein formte sich ein vager Wunsch.  
Hux zog bereitwillig seine Beine an, um ihm sein Eindringen leichter zu machen. Bens Atem zitterte, als er immer weiter in ihn vordrang. Wärme umgab ihn. Er hob den Blick und irgendwas geschah. Seine gesamte Wahrnehmung verlangsamte sich extrem. Was er sah, sah er wie in Zeitlupe. Es war ein Kunstwerk was er betrachtete, während er sich in dem anderen Mann bewegte. Hux‘ blutige Lippen waren offen, bebten ganz leicht beim Atmen. Ben hatte das Gefühl jedes Blutmolekül auf seinen Lippen sehen zu können. Hux‘ Keuchen war überdeutlich, drang in sein Gehör ein und kroch in sein Blut, um es zum Kochen zu bringen. Das Grün der Augen war klar wie der See, an den Ben ständig denken musste. Die Pupillen weiteten sich immer wieder erregt, wenn Hux es schaffte das Absinken seiner Lider zu verhindern. Seine Miene war Leidenschaft und Hingebung pur. Es war das Schönste, was Ben je gesehen hatte. Rey war anders, begehrenswerter in ihrem Edelmut, aber nicht schöner.   
Keinesfalls schöner.  
Ben fühlte alles. Das Innerste des anderen Mannes. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen, sein Blut rauschen und sein unwillkürliches Seufzen. Er sah wie sich Armitages Nasenflügel blähten, weil er überwältigt war. Er sah das Leuchten seiner Augen, bevor er sie wieder schließen musste. Ben sah das Blut auf seinen Lippen, schmeckte es in seinem Mund. Er verschmolz mit ihm, weil er es konnte. Die Macht erlaubte es ihm in Armitage Hux aufzugehen und seinen Liebsten mit ihr zu erfüllen.   
Armitage zitterte und keuchte. Aus Lust, auch weil der Rothaarige das nicht erwartet hatte. Ben sah ihm zu, wie er die Augen aufriss, nach Luft schnappte und doch am Ende loslassen musste. Ganz gemächlich folgte er Armitage und blieb in ihm. So lange, bis er wusste, was er tun musste. Ben hatte den Ausweg gefunden.

Noch lange danach bebte Armitages Leib. Was er gefühlt hatte, hatte ihm eine Todesangst beschert und gleichzeitig mit so viel Lust überspült, dass er unfähig war zu denken oder zu handeln.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, was Ben getan hatte oder ob es überhaupt Absicht gewesen war. Anschließend legte sich Ben nur wortlos neben ihn, zog ihn in seine Arme und schwieg weiter. Was zur Hölle war das gerade, dachte er immer wieder, bis er einschlief. Überreizt, erschöpft, erfüllt und gleichzeitig angenehm leer.  
Liebend. In den Armen seines Liebsten.

Ben schlief nicht. Er wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick, den es nie geben würde und den er nur erzwingen könnte.  
Sie waren schon tief in der weitestgehend unbekannten Region, um sich neu zu formieren, wie Hux gesagt hatte. Einen perfekteren Ort und Zeitpunkt würde es nicht mehr geben.


	16. the escape

Als Armitage gleichmäßig und tief atmete, beugte sich Ben über ihn. Ja, er liebte Rey, weil sie ihm zu den Jungen machte, der er hätte sein können. Aber er liebte auch diesen sonderbaren Kerl Hux, weil er den Jungen, der er geworden war, liebte. Hux liebte nicht den Konjunktiv und auch nicht seine Vergangenheit, sondern ihn, wie er gerade war. Lautlos stand er auf und zog sich seine Hose an. Hux schlief weiter. Ben zog sich nur sein Hemd über, dachte kurz an sein Schwert, wusste aber, dass er da, wo er hinging kein Schwert brauchen würde. Wehmütig lächelte er, als er seinen Freund betrachtete. So schwierig und voller Verachtung war ihr Anfang gewesen. So innig und liebevoll war ihr Ende.  
Ich liebe dich, Armitage, dachte er nur und verließ leise seine Kabine. Zielstrebig lief er in den Hangar der Supremacy, wo sein Kommandoshuttle stand.

Nur wenige Minuten nachdem Ben seine Kabine verlassen hatte, erwachte Armitage. Sein Herz raste. Angst, begriff er und verstand es nicht. Er war allein. Dass Kylo weg war, war nicht außergewöhnlich oder sollte ihm Sorgen machen. Zu anderen Zeitpunkten ihrer Geschichte, hätte er sich wieder nach hinten fallen lassen, hätte auf die Tür gestarrt und sehnsüchtig geflüstert wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Heute war Bens Macht in ihm gewesen und hatte etwas in ihm verändert. Etwas, was ihn nun warnte und dazu führte, dass er alarmiert aus dem Bett sprang, sich seine Hose anzog und ein Shirt überwarf. Selbst auf die Stiefel verzichtete er, als er nach draußen rannte. Sein erster Weg war der zu Rens Kabine. Sie war leer. Panik erfasste ihn jäh und ließ ihn taumeln. Was hatte Ben vor? Krampfhaft schloss er die Augen und versuchte zu verstehe, was in Bens Kopf vor sich ging. Was hatte er vor, hier im Nirgendwo? Nur ein paar unbedeutende Planeten lagen in der Nähe, die nur teilweise und gar nicht bewohnt und erforscht waren. Viele waren nur Außenposten oder Mienen.   
Hux rannte zum Hangar und sah gerade noch, wie Ben das Shuttle betrat. Er lief ihm nach.  
„Ben! Warte! Ben!“  
Ben wartete nicht und Hux schlüpfte gerade noch im letzten Moment durch die zugehende Rampe der Raumfähre. Der Schwarzhaarige erwartete ihn. Auch er trug nur Hose, Shirt aber immerhin Stiefel. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Blick war wild, finster und tödlich.  
„Was soll das, Hux?“  
„Was hast du vor?“, fauchte er Ben an. Dessen Augen wurden schmale Schlitze.  
„Geht dich nichts mehr an! Verschwinde!“  
„Nein. Nicht, ohne dass du mir sagst, was du vorhast!“, erwiderte Armitage und bemühte dabei alles an Selbstbewusstsein, was er hatte. Es war nie dafür vorgesehen gegen einen Mann wie Kylo Ren zu bestehen und sie beide wussten es.  
„Ich wiederhole: Es geht dich nichts an.“ Ben öffnete die Rampe wieder.  
„Los, verschwinde! Du hast das Kommando über die Supremacy, Hux! Mache das Beste daraus.“  
„N … nein, was tust du denn nur? Wir … wir geben uns doch jetzt nicht geschlagen? Was hast du vor? Sprich mit mir, sag es mir, ich bin sicher, ich kann dir helfen! Um was es auch geht …“  
„Niemand kann mir helfen. Auch du nicht. Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, geh jetzt!“ Bens Stimme war nicht nur kalt. Sie war eisig und hart wie gefrorener Stein. So abweisend, dass Armitage nicht wagte sich ihm körperlich zu nähern.  
„Ben, bitte. Es …“  
„Nein! Geh jetzt sofort. Oder … “  
„Oder?“ Armitages Mund war ganz trocken, als er fragte. Er wusste längst, was Ben tun wollte. Es passte nicht zu Kylo Ren, zu einem verzweifelten Ben, der nicht mehr wusste, was richtig oder falsch war, passte es allerdings sehr gut.   
„ … oder du wirst mit mir sterben, Hux.“   
„Nimmst du mein Leben in Kauf, Ben?“ Armitage konnte nur noch flüstern, weil ihm vor Bestürzung die Stimme versagte.  
„Ja“, war die frostige Antwort. Ben sah an ihm vorbei, die Rampe hinunter. Seiner stummen und letzten Aufforderung endlich zu gehen und zu leben, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht nachkommen. Seine Beine gaben schon während des Stehens beinah nach. Wie sollte er da laufen können?   
„Ben, ich fleh dich an. Du …“ Ben machte ein paar bedrohliche Schritte auf ihn zu. Scharf zog er die Luft ein.  
„Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht bei unserem letzten Beisammensein Gewalt antun, Armitage, auch wenn ich denken, dass du das brauchst, um zu kapieren, wer du wirklich bist. Deshalb meine letzte, gutgemeinte Aufforderung an dich: Verlasse mein Shuttle und lass mich tun, was ich tun muss!“   
„Nein. Nein, das kann ich nicht …“, hauchte er nur. Dabei dachte er die Worte gar nicht mehr. Er sah nur Bens Gesicht, seine kräftige Gestalt und fühlte dessen beeindruckende Macht. Ohne Ben war er nichts. Wie sollte er weiterleben ohne diesen Mann? Undenkbar.  
„Nein, ich bleibe bei dir!“, sagte er schon lauter und fester.   
Ben schloss die Rampe und ging einfach weg, um das Shuttle zu starten.

Wortlos setzte er sich neben ihn. Sein Kopf war leer. Jegliches Wort, um ihn aufzuhalten, fehlte. Sie verließen die Supremacy und als sie weit genug weg waren, sah Ben ihn an.  
„Du bist verrückt, Hux!“, sagte er und lächelte ihn so liebevoll an, dass sein Herz schmolz. Nur allein für dieses Lächeln würde sich ein Sterben lohnen.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Ben.“  
„Doch. Weil es für mich keine Seite gibt.“  
„Ich … liebe dich, Ben.“  
„Das rettet mich leider nicht. Bereit?“ Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Bens Augen waren ganz dunkel und voller Emotionen. Deutlich nickte er ihm zu. Dann beschleunigte Ben und schaltete auf den Hyperantrieb um. Ohne genaues Ziel oder eine festgelegte Route durch den Hyperraum war das fatal und es würde dazu führen, dass sie im Hyperraum verloren gingen oder einfach gegen ein Hindernis prallten. Ein Hindernis, wie ein fremder Planet in der noch nicht ausreichend kartographierten unbekannten Region. Es war Selbstmord.

Das Armitage mit ihm lieber sterben wollte, als allein weiterzuleben, passte zu dem Rothaarigen. Ben bedauerte es, doch wenn Hux das so wollte, würde es eben so sein. So lächelte Ben, als das Shuttle durchgerüttelt wurde. Weil er kein Ziel angegeben hatte, war unklar, wie es enden würde. Das Ende kam ziemlich schnell und dann doch irgendwie unerwartet. Sie prallten auf ein Hindernis, vermutlich einen Meteoriten und wurden so durchgeschüttelt, dass Hux mehr oder weniger sofort sein Bewusstsein verlor, als der Flug gestoppt und sie aus dem Hyperraum gerissen wurden. Die Fähre raste nun unsteuerbar durch das All, direkt auf einen Planeten zu. Das war das Ende. Hux würde es zum Glück nicht direkt erleben, er schon. Allerdings spürte Ben etwas Seltsames, was er nicht begriff. Seine Fähigkeit auf die Macht zuzugreifen, schien sich von seinem Körper abzuspalten, was dazu führte, dass die Fähre mehr oder weniger unbeschadet die Atmosphäre des Planeten, auf den sie zusteuerten, durchflog, um trotzdem mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zuzurasen. Ben hätte einen bösen Aufprall vielleicht sogar verhindern können. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte sterben, um endlich Erlösung zu finden. Deshalb tat er nichts. Sah nur noch die mit viel gelben Sand und Steinen bedeckte Oberfläche dieser fremden Welt. Als die Fähre aufprallte, schlug sein Kopf so heftig gegen die Armaturen, dass er dann doch endlich ohnmächtig wurde. Oder starb. Wer wusste es schon?

Als Armitage die Augen aufschlug, hatte er das eigenartige Gefühl aus einem kurzen Mittagsschlaf zu erwachen. Das lag an der warmen Helligkeit, die auch der Stoff, gegen den er blickte, scheinbar nicht ganz abhalten konnte. Nach der ersten Schmerzlosigkeit, kam der Schmerz. Sein Nacken tat höllisch weh, ebenso seine linke Schulter. Nach dem Schmerz kam die Erinnerung. Das Shuttle war gegen irgendwas geprallt. Der Aufprall hatte seinen Kopf so hart zurückgeschleudert, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Als er das alles wusste, richtete er sich ächzend auf. War er am Leben? Falls nicht, wo war er? Falls ja, wo war er? Kaum saß er und sah sich in dem Zelt um, betraten drei kleine Gestalten den Raum. Inzwischen war er schon viel herumgekommen und er kannte eine Menge Spezies der unterschiedlichsten Welten, doch diese kannte er nicht. Sie waren so groß wie achtjährige Kinder, hatten eine schweinchenrosafarbene Haut und einen kleinen Kopf, der höchstens den Durchmesser einer großen Männerhand hatte. Ihre Ohren waren hingegen etwa dreimal so groß wie der der Kopf. Damit wedelten sie unablässig und Armitage verstand auch instinktiv weshalb sie das taten. Es war sehr heiß. Mit ihrem Ohrenwedeln kühlten sie sich scheinbar. Alle steckten in hellgrauen Kitteln und blickten ihn aus grauen Augen schweigend an, bevor sie begannen zu sprechen. Sie hatten nicht einen Mund in der Mitte des haarlosen Kopfes, sondern zwei Münder an den Kiefern. Später würde er wissen, dass ein Mund zur Nahrungsaufnahme benutzt wurde, der andere zum singen. Es war keine Sprache, die ihm bekannt war und klang eher wie ein ständiges Singen. Zwei der Männlein kamen auf ihn zu und nötigten ihn mit Gesten aufzustehen. Vorsichtig tat er es. Sein Körper schmerzte und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Scheinbar waren sie abgestürzt und er hatte überlebt. Ben auch? Die Furcht kam so schlagartig, dass er fast auf die Knie gesunken wäre. War Ben tot und er war hier allein bei äußerst merkwürdigen Wesen gestrandet? Hier, im Nirgendwo, wo ihn nie jemand finden würde? Er wollte es ja nicht anders, dachte er resigniert, als ihn die Männlein sanft aber bestimmt vorwärts schoben. Auf dem Weg aus dem Zelt, versuchte er mit ihnen zu sprechen. Wie es aussah verstanden sie ihn nicht und sangen nur im Kauderwelsch zurück. Sein Gang ins Freie raubte ihm dann fast den Atem. Es war bestimmt um die 40 Grad heiß. Das Licht war grell und blendete ihn.  
Schnell zogen ihn die Männlein in ein Nachbarzelt und schoben ihn in einen abgetrennten Bereich.

Ben.   
Dort, auf einer Pritsche, die seiner ähnlich sah, lag Ben. Er war verwundet. Seine Stirn war verbunden und auf seiner Brust waren viele, nicht ungefährliche Wunden. Im ersten Moment dachte Armitage, dass sein Freund schlief. Er stürzte zu ihm und rüttelte ihn sanft, aber Ben schlug nicht die Augen auf. Eins der Männlein wedelte hektisch mit den Ohren und sang etwas. Behutsam fühlte er nach Bens Puls. Er war schwach, aber vorhanden, was ihn unfassbar erleichterte. Eine Weile blieb er bei Ben, sah, dass die kleinen Kreaturen ihn bestmöglich versorgt hatten und wartete darauf, dass er vielleicht doch erwachte. Das tat er nicht. Erst im Laufe der nächsten Zeit würde er verstehen, dass die kleinen Wesen eine große Leistung vollbracht hatten, einen Mensch wieder zusammenzuflicken und am Leben zu erhalten. Weil er auf ihre sanfte Aufforderung hin nicht gehen wollte, machten sie ihm eine Liege neben Ben fertig. Sie brachten ihm Essen und Trinken, was Armitage unter anderen Umständen sicher nicht angerührt hätte. Allerdings wusste er, dass er für Ben durchhalten müsste und aß und trank. Die Früchte waren eher salzig und scharf, die wasserartige Flüssigkeit hingegen süßlich und köstlich. Das merkte er kaum, weil er nur an Ben dachte und daran, ob er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Seine Kopfverletzung schien schlimm zu sein, denn die Männlein flüsterten nur singend, wenn sie den Verband tauschten. Armitage ging es selbst bald wieder so gut, dass er eine kleine Runde durch das Zeltdorf drehte. Sie waren an einem seltsamen, unbekannten Ort gelandet. Er schien rar bevölkert zu sein und ausschließlich mit diesen kleinen Wesen mit den riesigen Ohren. Die Welt war wüstenartig und doch auch wieder nicht. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit des Nachts war so enorm, dass sich nur dann die seltsamsten Blüten öffneten und Büsche ihre Blätter entrollten. Am Tag schien es karg und leblos zu sein. Nach ein paar Tagen wunderte sich Armitage auch nicht mehr darüber, dass sich das hauptsächliche Leben der Bewohner erst im Dunkeln abspielte. Waren die Einwohner nicht in ihrem Zelt, streichelte er Ben und sprach leise mit ihm.  
Weil er nicht wusste, was er ihm sagen sollte, begann er ihm alles von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Alles, jedes grausame Detail, aber auch die wenigen schönen Momente, zu denen Ben gehörte. Nie gab er die Hoffnung auf, dass Ben erwachen würde, weil er sein Herz unter seiner Hand schlagen spürte. Waren die Wesen nicht zugegen, legte er auch schon mal vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf Bens Brust, um dem Leben darunter zu lauschen. Eines Nachts geschah das Wunder.   
Seine Hand, die Bens Hand auch im Schlaf hielt, zuckte. Sofort war er wach und richtete sich auf, um Ben ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Hörst du mich? Sieh mich an?“, flüsterte er mit Tränen in der Stimme und streichelte über Bens Wange. Nach ein paar Minuten öffneten sich die braunen Augen und blickten ihn an. Nie würde Armitage diesen Moment vergessen. Er entschied über so vieles.


	17. the epilogue

Diesen Blick aus Bens Augen hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war, als würde ihn der kleine Junge Ben ansehen. Atemlos wartete Armitage auf ein Wort. Er selbst war kaum noch in der Lage etwas zu sagen.  
„Wie … ist mein Name?“, sagte Ben nach einer Weile heiser. Seine Stimme hatte nicht mehr diese Grausamkeit eines brutalen Todes aber auch nicht diese ständige Unsicherheit von Ben.  
„Ben. Dein Name ist Ben und meiner ist Armitage“, flüsterte er überwältigt. Weder konnte er sich bewegen, noch Ben küssen.   
„Was ist … passiert?“  
„An was erinnerst du dich?“, fragte er sanft.  
„An … nichts.“  
„An … nichts?“, fragte er ihn ungläubig.  
„Nein, an rein gar nichts. Wer bist du? Wer bin … ich? Wo sind wir?“ Es fiel Ben schwer zu sprechen, doch in seinen dunklen Augen blitzte die Neugier. Die Neugier eines Kindes. Armitages Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, als ihm ein verwegener Gedanke kam. Ben konnte sich an nichts erinnern? War das die Möglichkeit alles richtig zu machen? War das die Chance für sie Beide? War er verrückt so etwas zu denken? Nein! Er hatte nichts zu verschenken und musste nehmen, was sich ihm bot. Das war seine Chance Ben für immer zu haben, ihn zu lieben und mit ihm zusammen zu sein, selbst wenn es auf einem Planeten war, dessen Namen er nicht mal wusste. Er wollte mit ihm sterben, weil er ihn liebte und ohne ihn nicht sein konnte. Jetzt gab es die Möglichkeit mit ihm zu leben. Wie könnte er da nein sagen?  
Deshalb begann Hux Ben zu erzählen, wer sie waren.  
Immer wieder unterbrach ihn Ben mit Zwischenfragen. Es schien ihm schon besser zu gehen und voller Glück sah er dieses unvergleichliche Lächeln öfter, als er erwartet hätte.  
„Wir sind … also ein Liebespaar?“, fragte Ben leise. Er klang dabei kein bisschen angewidert oder verächtlich, nur so, als versuche er das Gehörte irgendwo einzusortieren.  
„Ja, das sind wir“, flüsterte er leise. Die dunklen Augen sahen ihn prüfend an. Armitage hatte Ben erzählt, dass sie beide eine Art Schmuggler aus Arkanis waren und sich todesmutig mit einem gestohlenen Shuttle in die unbekannten Regionen aufgemacht hatten, um endlich mal zu Reichtum zu kommen. Ihre Fähre war allerdings mit etwas kollidiert und so waren sie hier abgestürzt, wobei Armitage bei der Wahrheit blieb und sagte, dass er weder wusste, welche Spezies das war, noch in welcher Art Welt sie gelandet waren.   
„Und wir sind wirklich ein Liebespaar?“, fragte Ben erneut. Armitage wurde ein wenig mulmig, weil er sich plötzlich fragte, ob Ben ein gemeines Spiel mit ihm spielte, um ihn zu demütigen, wie er es früher gern getan hatte.  
„Ja“, sagte er sehr leise und senkte den Blick.  
„Warum küsst du mich dann nicht?“, hörte er Bens weiche Stimme und sah verwundert hoch. Das ließ sich Armitage Hux nicht zweimal sagen. Sanft und lange küsste er Ben, bevor er ihn wieder behutsam nach hinten drückte.  
„Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen“, sagte er glücklich. Ben lächelte dieses verschmitzte Kleinejungslächeln, was sein Herz Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.  
„Aber geh nicht so weit weg …“  
„Nein, ich bleibe hier bei dir“, sagte er und das tat er auch. Während er darüber wachte, schlief Ben ein. Hatte er das Richtige getan? Das würde sich bald herausstellen.

Es stellten sich bald eine Menge Dinge heraus. Viele Dinge blieben zuerst unklar.  
Unklar blieb, wie und wo die Welt war, wo sie gestrandet waren. Unklar blieb, wie sich die Wesen nannten, weil sie nichts verstanden und sich nur halbwegs über Gesten verständigen konnten. Auch Ben kannte diese Art Spezies nicht, was bei seiner Amnesie aber kein Wunder war.  
Sicher war, die Wesen waren freundlich, hilfsbereit und ihnen gegenüber gut gesinnt. Die Gründe dafür waren vermutlich Rens Kommandoshuttle, was sie regelrecht in die Einzelteile zerlegt und ausgeschlachtet hatten, wobei unklar war, was sie mit den Teilen, der Elektronik und dem Metall angestellt hatten. Ihr Dorf bestand hauptsächlich aus Stoff und Holz. Er vermutete, dass sie es verkauften. Nur an wen blieb vorerst ein Rätsel.  
Sicher war, dass Bens Erinnerung komplett weg war. Wie es aussah, glaubte er ihm alles, was er sich für ihn als „Erinnerung“ ausdachte. Das tat er keineswegs mit gutem Gewissen, doch er redete sich ein keine Wahl zu haben. Schnell erholte sich Ben und dann zeigte sich ein Ergebnis ihrer Bruchlandung, das bis dahin noch unsichtbar war. Eines Nachts, nahm Armitage seine Hand und lief mit ihm durch den nur nachts blühenden Garten des Dorfes. Dabei klatschte Ben ein Ast ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig forcierte Armitage ab diesem Zeitpunkt Gelegenheiten, in denen Ben mithilfe seiner Macht reflexartig agiert und reagiert hätte. Das tat er nun nicht mehr. Weil er sich sicher sein wollte, erzählte er ihm eines Tages, dass er früher bestimmte Fähigkeiten gehabt hatte.  
„Macht?“, fragte Ben nur skeptisch.  
„Ja, du warst … ziemlich gut darin.“  
„Was soll das sein?“, fragte er uninteressiert nach. Um es ihm zu demonstrieren, war Armitage einen Stein zu und rief spontan:  
„Hebe deine Hand und halte ihn der Luft fest, ohne ihn zu berühren. Nur mit deinen Gedanken.“ Ben tat es. Der Stein fiel einfach zu Boden. Hux war sich nicht sicher, ob Ben die Fähigkeit wirklich verloren hatte, ob er nur nicht darauf zugreifen konnte.  
„Hör mit dem Mist auf und küss mich lieber“, forderte Ben ihn verspielt auf. Sie küssten sich viel und manchmal hatte Armitage das Gefühl, dass Ben darauf schärfer war, als er früher. Die Bewohner hatten nicht viel, doch das Wenige teilten sie großherzig mit ihnen. Als Ben sah, dass sie viele Dinge des Nachts anbauten, half er ihnen einfach mit, um etwas zurückzugeben. Als Armitage das bemerkte, durchströmte ihn das unheimliche Gefühl von Stolz und Liebe. In diesen Momenten, als die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, hoffte er darauf, dass Ben sich niemals erinnern würde, wer sie beide gewesen waren. Er würde hier für immer mit ihm sein wollen, auch wenn das Leben karg und eintönig war.   
Schon allein weil Ben lächelte, bevor er ihn küsste und auch danach. Als die Wesen sie dazu nötigten eine eigene Jurte zu bauen, taten sie das mit Freude. Sie würden hier bleiben, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wo hier war. Vielleicht fanden sie es eines Tages heraus.  
Als ihr eigenes Zelt stand, schliefen sie auch wieder miteinander und auch das hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr der ewige Kampf um den anderen. Ben ging selbstverständlich davon aus, dass Armitage ihm gehörte und so war es auch. Es fehlte der ständige Drang den Anderen zu dominieren und daran zu erinnern, wer er war. Ben war liebevoll und rücksichtsvoll und Armitage konnte sich endlich mit der Gewissheit fallen lassen, dass sein Freund ihn auffangen würde. Es war wundervoll.

Als Armitage eingeschlafen war, stützte sich Ben auf einen Arm und betrachtete ihn im weichen Licht des Mittags. Da es tagsüber zu heiß war, um etwas zu tun, hielt man sich im Zelt auf. Sie nutzten diese Zeit oft um sich zu lieben oder zu schlafen. Armitages helle Haut glänzte, weil man in diesen Temperaturen ständig einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Haut hatte, zumal sie sich gerade geliebt hatten. Behutsam legte Ben seine Finger in die leicht geschlossene Hand des Rotblonden und strich anschließend sacht über die Narbe an seinem Handgelenk. Auch er hatte diese Narben. Ben schmunzelte. Armitage Hux war nach wie vor ein manipulativer Mistkerl, der alles in erster Linie zu seinem Vorteil tat. Nur wenige Tage nach seinem Erwachen, kamen Bens Erinnerungen an ihr Leben und ihre Flucht in den Tod zurück. Er schwieg, weil sie glücklich waren. Dass sein Freund ihn belog, nahm er ihm nicht übel. So war Hux und so etwas musste er tun. Vielleicht hätte er selbst es auch so getan. Armitage wollte mit ihm sterben und das wog jede Lüge auf. Er hatte es aus Liebe getan und weil er hoffte, dass sie so neu anfangen konnten.   
Und damit hatte er recht. Ben schwieg, weil es ihnen beiden gut ging. Sie erholten sich körperlich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Die kleinen Singalesen, wie Hux die Einwohner des Dorfes getauft hatte, liebten Ben und nutzten seine Größe und Stärke gern aus, indem sie ihm Dinge tun ließen, die für sie selbst schwer waren. So deckte Ben die Jurten neu, schnitt des Nachts Äste an baumähnlichen Gebilden, an die die Kreaturen sonst nicht so leicht herankommen würden und half ihnen bei anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen körperliche Kraft vonnöten war. Armitage war des Nachts meist auf den Knien, weil er sich um die Beete kümmerte, auf denen die seltsamsten Früchte wuchsen. Es störte ihn nicht und er beschwerte sich nie über diese niedere Tätigkeit.  
Diese Wesen mit den großen Ohren waren überaus entspannt und tolerant, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie noch nie Erfahrung mit bösartigen Menschen gemacht haben, sagte Hux. Ben bezweifelte das, schwieg aber lieber.   
Es hatte sich viel verändert. Die größte Veränderung war, dass Ben keinen Zugriff mehr auf die Macht hatte. Seit die Fähre in die Atmosphäre eingetreten war und sich in dem Moment die Macht abgespalten hat, um die Fähre sicher durch die Atmosphäre zu bringen, war sie nicht zurückgekehrt. Ob es nur daran lag, dass sie in dieser Welt waren, oder daran, dass sie sich regenerieren musste, oder ob sie womöglich nie wiederkam, wusste er nicht. Aber er vermisste sie nicht eine Sekunde lang, weil er sich endlich normal vorkam. Gewöhnlich und innerlich so ruhig wie noch nie zuvor. Nicht zerrissen, nicht hin und her gezerrt wie ein Spielball des Schicksals.  
Neben ihm lag jemand, den er lieben konnte. Er war immer da gewesen, doch er war zu blind gewesen, um es zu sehen. Er wollte unbedingt im Meer baden, die Wellen spüren und hatte dabei vergessen, wie gern er im See auf Chandrila schwimmen gewesen war. Rey und er – es hätte nie funktioniert, weil sie den hasserfüllten Kylo Ren nicht verstehen wollte und konnte. Sie hatte seinen Hass scharf verurteilt. Aber Armitage hatte ihn verstanden, von Anfang an.   
Der Rothaarige bewegte sich, drehte sich ihm zu und schlug die Augen auf. Er lächelte und flüsterte:  
„Was ist, Ben?“  
„Nichts. Ich sehe dich nur an.“  
„Und was siehst du?“  
„Ich sehe dich. Nur dich“, flüsterte er liebevoll und küsste ihn.   
Nachdem sie sich ein zweites Mal geliebt hatten, holte Ben einen Krug von dem süßlichen Wasser.  
„Ich weiß übrigens alles, General Hux. Aber keine Sorge, ich nehme dir deine Lüge nicht übel. Schmuggler, hm? Liebespaar?“   
Hux wurde derart rot, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.   
„Ben, ich …“, stammelte Hux fassungslos.   
„Ich sagte, keine Sorge. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir endlich mal herausfinde, wo wir hier gelandet sind? Zum Beispiel würde ich gern wissen, was die kleinen Singalesen mit meinem Kommandoshuttle gemacht haben. Es wird hier nicht nur dieses Dorf geben. Lass uns ein wenig diese Welt erkunden und sehen, was man hier schmuggeln könnte, hm?“ Armitage starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Das … meinst du ernst? Du willst ein Schmuggler werden?“  
„Ja, warum nicht? Mein Vater war einer. Was spricht dagegen? Oder hast du vor hier für ewig komische Früchte anzubauen?“  
Hux blinzelte und dann erschien langsam ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Du bist einfach unverbesserlich, Ben Solo.“  
„Und du bist kein Farmer, sondern ein kluger Stratege. Also los …“

In der kommenden Nacht „borgten“ sich die beiden Männer eines der Lasttiere aus, welche die Singalesen benutzten und brachen nach Westen auf, um zu sehen, ob es da eine größere Siedlung oder etwas anderes gab.   
Es fühlte sich gut an und Ben spürte, dass es ihn glücklich machen könnte. Und Armitage sprach es aus.  
„Bist du glücklich, Ben?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann bin ich es auch!“


End file.
